un amor secreto sasuhina
by vedeleman
Summary: sasuke vuelve a la aldea, pero al parecer no esta nada contento con eso hasta que el destino lo une con hinata... en un final alternativo "en fin soy nueva es la primera ves que escribo un fic asi que digan lo que piensan siempre lo tomare en cuenta : existe lemon "
1. capitulo 1 : un poco de paz

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, no había ni una nube en el cielo el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y a los niños jugando en los parques.  
_"No se sentía una paz así en mucho tiempo"- _pensaba la hokage de la aldea de la hoja mientras miraba desde el tejado. Pero a su mente vino un morocho de ojos negros, y eso hizo que se estremeciera un poco haciéndole recordar el trato que había echo con este.

También recordó por qué lo había hecho.

**Flash-back **

_-¡Naruto de jame en paz cuando digo que es no es no!- fritaba muy molesta Tsunade al pobre rubio que intentaba convenserla_

_- por favor abuela nunca más te pediré ayuda ni nada pero por favor hazme este favor-rogaba Naruto a la hokage_

_- no Naruto sabes muy bien que si sasuke vuelve la aldea querrá como mínimo una explicación y no les diré que fue por capricho tuyo- replicaba la rubia_

_- Pero yo sé que sasuke cambio y además…- fue interrumpido bruscamente por la rubia_

_- ¡PERO QUE!-LE GRITO TSUNADE_

_- Él es mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar y si el no vuelve yo me iré con él, porque no pienso dejarlo solo nunca más- dijo algo melancólico. A lo que la rubia comenzó a calmarse y se puso a pensar._

_"como es que Naruto puede considerar aun a Sasuke como su amigo después de todo lo que paso"_

- _Y bien ¿?- pregunto al ver a la hokage pensar un rato_

- _No lo sé Naruto, no estoy segura, demás Sasuke es muy peligroso y lo sabes muy bien, que pasa si vuelve a traicionar a la aldea y si…_

- _No lo hará lose - interrumpió el rubio- por favor dale una oportunidad sé que él puede demostrar que cambio- le dijo mirándola a los ojos_

- _Está bien pero después de esto no me vuelvas a molestar ¡ENTENDIDO!- dijo algo molesta_

- _CLARO GRACIAS ABUELA TSUNADE _dijo el rubio saltando de un lugar a otro y saliendo muy feliz de la oficina de la hokage._

- _No me digas abuela¡- grito tsunade al ver salir al rubio tan eufórico_

_"espero no estar cometiendo un error", pensó mientras se recostaba el su sillón, la verdad no sabía porque había accedido tan fácilmente a la petición de rubio, y luego se puso a pensar en que él nunca la había defraudado y nuca había roto una promesa y supuso que eso fue rindiéndose, después de todo ya le había dicho que SI._

_…_

_Ese mismo día mando a llamar a sasuke a su oficina para una supuesta reunión para hablar acerca de su situación_

- _Y bien – fue lo que dijo el moreno_

- _Sasuke tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que le causaste a la aldea al unirte a orochimaru, pero de eso ya no ay nada de qué hablar porque lo hecho, hecho esta, así que vayamos directo al grano- dijo la rubia con voz más seria- decidí que te quedaras en la aldea como un ninja de apoyo no podrás realizar misiones de alto rango y se te estará vigilando el mayor tiempo posible, pero a cambio de que tu vivas tranquilo en un apartamento como un aldeano normal , no se te enviara a prisión, primero veremos si realmente vale la pena perdonarte._

- _Naruto te convenció de esto verdad- fue lo primero que dijo el moreno- naruto es realmente un tonto, no cambio nada- dijo burlonamente_

_A lo cual la rubia se enojó- deberías agradecérselo de todo modos el término salvando tu vida de una muerte lenta solitaria y dolorosa en prisión- dijo muy altanera la rubia_

_A lo cual el morocho no respondió pero se podía ver odio en su mirada por las palabras que se le dijeron_

- _Está bien como quieran con tal de que me dejen en paz- dijo el morocho saliendo de la oficina_

- _Espero que si hayas cambiado sasuke- dijo la rubia , sin lograr detender el andar del morocho_

_La rubia termino muy molesta después del encuentro, pero aun así mando a un ninja a entregar las llaves del apartamento de Sasuke para que ya pueda establecerse con calma._

**_FIN _****Flash-back **

Después de recordar todo eso entro a su oficina para tomar algo de té y revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes.

…..

En otra parte de Konoha se podía apreciar a un morocho sentado en una banca del parque que quedaba a una cuadra de su departamento. Esta vestido con un pantalón y chaqueta negra, una polera color azul oscuro y con unos lentes de sol, a pesar de la calor que hacía ese día a el parecía no afectarle ya que solo estaba sentado mirando el cielo, mientras las otras personas comían helado e iban en busca de sombra.

La gente que lo miraba pensaba "_porque lo abran dejado volver, si es un traidor, solo espero que la hokage sepa lo que hace"_, pero estos comentarios parecían no afectarle a sasuke. El solo pensaba porque naruto había hecho eso por el después de querer matar a sakura el amor de su vida y de querer destruir la aldea que el tanto apreciaba, pero algo le hiso salir de sus pensamiento.

Fue el rubio que venía corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre

- Hola sasuke como estas teme_ decía muy feliz el rubio a su amigo

- ….- sasuke no respondió a su pegunta

- Que pasa te comieron la lengua, jajaja- decía el rubio algo irritante mientras empujo un poco a sasuke para sacarlo de su transe

- Que quieres naruto- fue lo único que dijo el moreno

- Solo quería saber cómo estas paso una semana desde que estas en la aldea y no logre hablar contigo – dijo el rubio- ya sé qué tal si esta noche vamos a comer algo de ramen, vamos los tres que te parece: sakura tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos- dijo muy feliz el rubio esperando con ansias la repuesta de su amigo.

- no- dijo muy arisco sasuke- quiero estar solo por un tiempo, quizá otro día... adiós- y se retiro el moreno hacia su departamento

"sasuke" pendo el rubio mientras veía a su amigo alejarse poco a poco.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo sin pensar en nada solo en llegar y darse un baño con agua fría, pero de pronto sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo y vio caer a una chica de cabello azulado

- que torpe eres- le dijo mientras la veía levantarse

- lo. Lo lo sien..to mucho es que no vi por dondd..e iba- decía hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo

- hmp – fue lo único que dijo sasuke mientras se retiraba del lugar

- Aaa...Adiós Sasuke, me da gusto que estes d..de vuela – dijo hinata mientras volvía a retomar su camino. A lo que el moreno reacciono.

_"le da gusto que haya vuelto. ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera la conozco"_ fue lo único que logro pensar antes de darse cuenta que la chica ya no estaba allí.

_"me pregunto quién será"_ pensaba mientras volvía a caminar.


	2. capitulo 2: una noche

Ya había pasado tres días desde el encuentro que tuvo Sasuke con Hinata y aun no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que dijo "me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto"

- ¿Porque lo abra dicho?- pensaba aun el moreno, tratando de reconocerla, tenía el cabello largo y de color negro azulado una chaqueta de color lila muy suave y grande y una pescadera negra ajustada, con sandalias ninjas, sus ojos era perlados, grandes y la verdad muy lindos con un delicado delineado negro debajo de estos, una boca de color muy rojo y una piel de porcelana.

- Era muy linda – dijo Sasuke inconscientemente, sorprendiéndose hasta el mismo de lo que dijo

_"que pasa estoy pensando estupideces"_, pensaba mientras salía a un pequeño balcón que tenía en su departamento. Salido a observar las estrellas ya que era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado, era una noche hermosa.

- Que paz – fue lo único que logro decir Sasuke, y justo en ese momento escucho la puerta de su departamento, la golpeaban muy fuerte y se preguntó si algo había pasado.

Al ir a fijarse quien era noto el porqué de tanto ruido, era Naruto quien lo había venido a buscar.

- Que pasa Naruto- fue lo único que dijo el moreno

- Por lo menos un hola no teme – decía el rubio muy feliz- vine a buscarte para ir a cenar, que dices.

- No tengo hambre- dijo el moreno mientras cerraba la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo; era el pie de Naruto.

- Oooh vamos no sea así Sasuke por favor estoy solo porque Sakura se fue de misión, ¿sí? - le dijo mientras esperaba con ansias la repuesta.

- Hmp está bien, pero después no me molestes- dijo algo disgustado el moreno, pero también tenía hambre así que salió ese mismo instante.

…..

Una vez en la calle Naruto llevo a Sasuke al restaurant de ramen que tanto le gusta y empezaron a comer.

- Y bien estas cómodo en tu departamento, parece ser muy acogedor- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, supongo –dijo el moreno con la indiferencia típica de él.

- Como que supongo que es lo que no te gusta si quieres te ayudo en algo, sabes que `puedes contar conmigo para todo es ¿otra cosa la que te inquieta?

- Naruto- dijo muy seriamente llamando la atención del rubio- porque me ayudaste a volver a la aldea.

- Aaaa eso es lo que te molesta, jaja, pues es muy fácil de responder- dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña pausa- es porque eres mi amigo y te promete a ti y a Sakura que te traería de vuelta- dijo el rubio dejando sin palabras a Sasuke.

- Eres un dobe- fue lo único que logro decir antes de terminar su plato de comida y causando una ligera sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de Naruto.

- Bueno y dime cuando iras a visitar a los demás-dijo Naruto tratando de salir a otro tema.

- A quienes

- A los chicos ya sabes Kiba, Ino , Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata; ya sabes o no los abras olvidado- dijo algo burlesco el rubio

- Hmp, no sé, para que no debieron cambiar mucho- dijo desinteresado Sasuke.

- Pues tienes algo de razón, la única que cambio se podría decir que fue Hinata-dijo cambiando ligeramente el tono y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso.

- Porque lo dices de esa manera- dijo algo intrigado, cosa rara en el moreno

- Pues después de todo los enfrentamientos- hizo una pausa- ella me dijo que me amaba, y pues yo le tuve que decir la verdad

- ¿La verdad?

- Aja la verdad es que yo amo a Sakura y se lo dije y pues- dijo sonrojándose un poco- desde ese tiempo que los dos salimos – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- JA al fin tu sueño hecho realidad- dijo muy arrogante el moreno.

- Oh vamos Sasuke no seas así – dijo algo enojado por su comentario- pero en fin ella se fue llorando y desde ese día que no me habla tanto como lo hacía y pues me pone algo triste porque era una muy buena amiga- dijo mientras se terminaba se segundo plato de comida.

- Hmp- dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de recordarla, y fue allí que se dio cuenta que ella era la misma chica con la que se había topado el otro día, se acordó de ella porque era una Hyuga, se dio cuenta al recordar lo ojos blanco típicos de ese clan.

- Te pasa algo teme- dijo el rubio al notar lo callado que se había quedado su amigo.

- No, no es nada solo tengo sueño, mejor me voy. Adiós - dijo saliendo del restaurant y dejando pagado la parte que él comió porque sabía perfectamente que Naruto no pagaría.

_"Sasuke que es lo que te sucede"_ pensaba mientras veía partir a su amigo

…..

En el camino a su casa volvió a pensar en esa chica. _"Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella", _pensaba algo molesto.

Y de pronto vio sentada en una banca del parque que quedaba de camino a su departamento, a la misma chica que no podía olvidar, pero estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sintió ganas de ir y preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, pero eso era tan impropio en el (no olviden como es su carácter, es muy orgulloso) así que solo decidió seguir caminado, pero la chica noto una presencia y voltea a ver y logro divisar a Sasuke pasando.

- Sasuke- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- Hola- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella- toma- le dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo.

- Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Y porqué estabas llorando- dijo inconscientemente, para después arrepentirse de por preguntar.

- Pues, pues tuve algunos problemas en...n mi casa- dijo volviendo a llorar, silenciosamente

- Ya no llores le dijo algo molesto

- Pe... perdón, es que…- y no termino de decir la oración porque fue interrumpida.

- Es que, que, eres una ninja y deberías comportante como tal o no es así- dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta que dañaba con cada palabra más a la chica de ojos perlados.

- L...lo mismo me dijo mi padre- dijo melancólica la chica- y como seguía llorando me voto de mi casa y pues ahora no sé dónde ir.

- Hmp- no sabía que decir ante la confesión de la chica – y no tienes amigas.

- No – dijo poniéndose aún más triste la chica, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso- la única era Ino y esta de misión con Tente y Sakura.

- Hmp- y de pronto unas palabras que él nunca pensó que diría salieron de su boca- y porque no vienes a mi departamento tengo un cuarto para visitas.

Ante las palabras de Sasuke la chica se ruborizo mucho y abrió los ojos de par a par. También Sasuke lo hizo maldiciendo las palabras que dijo.

- Estas seguro Sasuke- dijo aun ruborizada la chica

- Hmp, sí, pero silo si quieres no pienso rogarte- dijo, ya que no había vuelta atrás a lo que había dicho.

- E… esta bien- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la banca

- Bueno entonces vamos- dijo el morocho mientras empezaba a caminar.

_"porque abre dicho semejante cosa, que es lo que me pasa"_ pensaba de camino a su casa mientras Hinata lo seguía en total silencio.

- Llegamos- dijo el moreno mientras abría la puerta des departamento- adelante

- Gracias Sasuke, es muy lindo- dijo algo ruborizada.

- Ven te llevare a tú dormitorio- dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo, el departamento no era muy grande pero era acogedor tenía una pequeña sala con un juego de sillones de cuero negro con una pequeña mesa en el centro ,un mueble con una radio y un televisor, en el comedor había una pequeña mesa para ocho personas con tapis de color café claro un libreto en la pared y un gran ventanal que llevaba a un pequeño balcón; el pasillo llevaba a la cocina que también era pequeña, pero tenía lo necesario, una cocina de cuatro hornallas, un mesón con tres taburetes para sentarse y una alacena que estaba vacía claro, porque el moreno no nunca cocinaba , y una vitrina con un pequeño juego de vajilla. El pasillo también llevaba al baño de visitas, y a los dos dormitorios, al de él y al de huéspedes, cada dormitorio tenía su baño con una tina incluida- es aquí le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

- Gracias Sasuke- decía Hinata mientras entraba, era un dormitorio de color crema, había una cama con un cobertor de color verde una mesita de noche, un closet en una pared, una ventana por la cual entraba la luz de la luna y una puerta que daba al baño.

- Si quieres puedes darte un baño, ay toallas en el closet- dijo el moreno, mientras la miraba sonrojarse al tratar de decirle algo- ¿qué pasa?

- E…es que no tengo que ponerme pa... para dormir- dijo ruborizándose aún más.

- Hmp, te traeré algo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

_" porque la traje"_ se preguntaba aun el moreno mientras buscada un polero para prestarle, y encontró u n polero color azul oscuro era muy largo, así que pensó que eso le serviría para pasar la noche de todos modos hacia mucha calor.

Al entrar a la habitación de Hinata se quedó con los ojos abiertos, al notar que ella se había quitado esa gran chamarra, y logro darse cuenta que tenía un cuerpo muy seductor, tenía una pequeña cintura y grandes seños, se ponía notar que entrenaba mucho. Hinata se dio cuenta que la miraba y se puso roja y nerviosa, a lo cual Sasuke reacciono.

- Aquí tienes- le dijo mientras extendía el polero- esto te servirá

- Gra... gracias Sasuke- le decir mientras recibía el polero

- Bueno mejor me voy- decía mientras salir, pero sintió que algo le tomaba del brazo

- Gracias- fue lo único que logro decir mientras miraba al piso y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te dije que ya no llores- decía sin voltear a verla- si quieres algo de comer puedes ir a la cocina, aunque no creo que encuentres nada- dijo mientras volvía a caminar

…

La chica lo vio salir de su habitación, y toma una toalla para entra así a tomar un baño. Después de un rato Hinata salió de la habitación para ir a tomar algo de agua, todo estaba apagado ya, pero para ella no importaba ya que era una ninja y eso no le afectaba en lo as mínimo, entro a la cocina y encendió la luz.

Sasuke sintió que ella estaba allí así que decidió ir a ver si le paso algo, pero al llegar a la cocina se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a Hinata allí parada con el polero que le había dado, era muy corto la verdad, hasta se podía ver una pequeña parte de las bragas de Hinata eran de color rosa,.

Hinata al sentir la presencia de Sasuke ella se puso realmente roja y no sabía que decir; los dos se quedaron mirándose un par de momentos más sin decir nada.


	3. capitulo 3: siempre tu

Hinata estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento, y después de meditar un poco sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas al recordar la noche que había pasado en el departamento de Sasuke.

_Flash back…_

_Todo estaba en silencio entre los dos; Hinata tenía el puño puesto en su pecho por los nervios que tenía, y tartamudeaba algunas palabras que ni ella misma entendía, no sabía que hacer Sasuke estaba frente a ella, la miraba con deseo y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, hasta había olvidado que traía poca ropa._

_"que haces, idiota deja de mirarla así" pensaba Sasuke al darse cuenta después de un rato que la estaba mirando_

- _La...la…lamento haberte levantado sa...Sasuke – decía con mucho esfuerzo la chica de ojos blancos._

- _Hmp, solo quería saber si estaba bien ya es algo tarde para que sigas despierta- decía el moreno volviendo a su postura y mirando el reloj que decía que eran las 2 de la madrugada._

- _Es…que me dio algo de sed- decía calmándose un poco._

_Después de escuchar lo que dijo Hinata, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación sin darle más importancia al asunto._

_Hinata al ver a Sasuke salir ella también lo hizo y al llegar a su habitación trato de reconciliar el sueño, pero de su mente no salía la mirada que hace unos momento Sasuke le había regalado._

_…._

_Al día siguiente Ino había llegado de su misión y se encontró con Hinata, después de que ella le contara lo que había pasado (claro no le dijo que fue al departamento de Sasuke, sino le dijo que se había hospedado en un hotel), Ino le dijo que se fuera con ella hasta que las cosas se solucionaran._

_Fin flash back_

Hinata estaba ya en camino hacia la casa de su amiga, pero de pronto vio a lo lejos una silueta varonil, y al darse cuenta quien era , ella se puso muy nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, pero no tuvo más alternativa que ir al encuentro al darse cuenta que su padre ya la había visto acercarse.

- ¿Hol...la padre como estas?- decía con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras saluda a su progenitor.

- Quiero que esta misma tarde vayas a recoger tus cosas- dijo fríamente su padre – eres una vergüenza para la familia al estar con un traidor como Sasuke- le dijo esta última frase con más enojo aun y llamando la atención de la chica.

- Pe...pero – fue lo único que logro decir al ver la mirada llena de desprecio de su padre- yo no entiendo.

- Ya me escuchaste Hinata- dijo y dándose media vuelta siguió con su caminar.

_"pero como fue que se enteró"_ pensaba mientras soltaba una lágrimas.

…..

Ya en la mansión Hyuga ella estaba recogiendo algunas prendas de su ex habitación y aun llorando por lo ocurrido, y de pronto sintió a alguien entra a su habitación

- ¿Hinata estas bien?- decía su primo con algo de melancolía

- Si no te preocupes- decía mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas- estoy bien solo alistando algunas cosas.

- Hinata- dijo firme el chico llamando la atención de su prima- porque te fuiste con Sasuke - Decía algo preocupado.

- No…no estaba en mis planes irme con Sasuke, todo paso de imprevisto- dijo recobrando un poco la dureza.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- decía algo confuso Neji

- Es que estaba llorando en el parque y pues Sasuke apareció y me dio un pañuelo y luego que le conté lo que había pasado me dijo que podía quedarme esa noche con él, por lo menos hasta que llegara Ino

- Ya veo

- Pero dime Neji como es que mi padre se enteró de eso- decía mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas.

- Hinabi- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Hinata lo volviera a mirar , pero esta vez con más atención- ella te vio salir de la casa de Sasuke, y vino directo a decirle a tu padre

Hinata permanecía en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo

- Ya veo, con eso fue lo que paso- decía en voz muy baja mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas- seguramente mi padre debe estar más decepcionada de mí que antes – decía mientras se colocaba su mochila- bueno será mejor que me vaya

- Hinata…. Cuídate- fue lo único que logro decir su primo, a lo que ella solo asintió.

…

Hinata llego a la casa de su amiga, pero esta vez no dijo nada, solo entro a su habitación dejo su mochila y se sentó en su cama.

– ¿Hina estas bien?- dijo su amiga algo preocupada

– Si solo quiero estar sola – dijo al borde del llanto

Pero ya no pudo más y salió corriendo de la casa hacia el bosque de entrenamiento, y sin poder correr más se detuvo bajo un árbol y se puso a llorar sin consuelo. A los lejos alguien la observaba, y quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

_"porque ella otra vez, debería ayudarla; No que estás pensando debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento... pero porque siempre es ella _", pensaba un moreno desde la copa de un árbol. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta este ya estaba caminando hacia la chica _"pero porque… porque me comporto así con ella _"pensaba algo furioso

- Pasa un día y sigues llorando- dijo el moreno , sobresaltando a la chica- esta vez porque- dijo algo aburrido y extendiéndole un pañuelo

- Ho…hola Sasuke- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y calmando un poco su respiración- es que tú, no sabes

- Por eso mismo te pregunto- decía algo furioso al notar que el tono de la chica había cambiado

- Lo… lo siento Sasuke no quise sonar enojada, es que hoy me encontré con mi padre- dijo y volvió a bajar la cabeza y a llorar otra vez

- Por lo visto no te fue muy bien, apuesto que te vio conmigo- dijo y dándole justo al clavo, a lo cual la chica solo lo miro y asintió levemente la cabeza- vaya, vaya aún sigo siendo el traidor- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sasuke- pero ya no deberías llorar hasta donde se ya llego Ino, ¿no es cierto?

- Si pero cuando ella se vaya de misión estaré otra vez sola- dijo muy desconsolada la chica

- No es cierto- dijo Sasuke, haciendo abrir los ojos a la Hyuga- de algún modo también me tienes a mí – dijo en un tomo algo burlesco para él- pero en fin el punto que ya no tienes motivos para llorar- fue lo único que logro decir cuando la chica lo interrumpió

- Gracias Sasuke- le dijo volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez se abalanzo hacia el dándole un abrazo

Sasuke no esperaba eso de ella, pero no sabía que hacer así que correspondió el abrazo levemente esperando a que la chica dejara de llorar "porque_ me comporto así contigo"._


	4. capitulo 4: una misison

Ya estaba por terminar una misión nada importante, ya que la verdad fue muy sencilla solo duro 3 días y para un ninja de su rango eran cosas insignificantes, pero no podía hacer nada ya que fue degradado y aun no sabía porque seguía soportando semejantes cosas, él se conocía muy bien y sabía que en otro tiempo ya habría huido, pero de pronto vino una imagen a su rostro lo que le hizo sonrojar un poco, pero de pronto escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Uchiha estas bien- dijo un ninja que esta algo lejos de el- te atrasaste mucho

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo volviendo a colocarse cerca de la cabeza

Ya conocían el carácter del Uchiha así que solo siguieron su camino de vuelta a la aldea en total silencio.

…..

Ya en la oficina de la hokage los ninjas que recién habían regresado de misión fueron a recoger su paga y luego se retiraron cada uno a su casa

….

Ya en su apartamento el Uchiha entro a la ducha, y en su mente aún estaba esa noche que paso con Hinata aunque no pasó nada fue algo especial para él.

_"que es lo que tienes que me hacer sentir esto Hyuga…. que es_" se decía mientras se remoja un rato en la ducha.

_Flash back_

_Llevaban un buen rato abrazados, pero de pronto escucharon una voz femenina venir desde otra parte del bosque_

- _Hinata donde estas¡- gritaba una rubia algo desesperada por saber dónde estaba su amiga_

- _Ino - fue lo único que logro decir Hinata al desprenderse de los brazos de moreno_

- _Hmp- dijo Sasuke algo molesto la verdad, cosa que la chica de ojos blancos noto_

- _¿Pasa algo? – dijo inocentemente_

- _Nada- dijo sonrojándose y al mismo tiempo marchándose del lugar- no es nada_

- _Pero Sasuke no te vayas no me dejes s…- fue interrumpida y de pronto se quedó estática sin aire no podía creer lo que había pasado_

- _Nunca te dejaría sola – le dijo el Uchiha con algo de ternura en la mirada cosa muy rara en él y lo más raro fue que tomo una de las mejillas de la Hyuga al decirle esto_

- _Sa… Sasuke- fue lo único que logro decir la Hyuga antes de ver desaparecer a ese chico _

_Hinata no sabía que pensar, pero de pronto toda esa triste que la había invadido hacer unos momentos desapareció por completo haciendo resaltar una bella sonrisa en su rostro._

- _Hinata nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerza_

- _Perdón Ino no era mi intención preocuparte- dijo mirándola a los ojos_

- _¿Paso algo?- dijo notando el drástico cambio de humor y ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas_

- _No nada Ino , solo estoy cansada- dijo mientras camina hacia la aldea_

- _Pero… pero – fue lo único que logro decir la rubia._

_….. _

_"porque hice semejante cosa" decía un moreno mientras saltaba de copa en copa de los arboles_

_"será que me estoy en… no imposible, eso es una total estupidez"_

_Fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de llegar a la aldea_

_Fin flash back_

…

En la oficina de la hokage un par de chicas estaban paradas frente a la hokage, escuchando atentamente lo que les decía.

- Es muy importante que vayan por mí a la aldea oculta de la arena representándome, ya que no puedo ir, además el kazekage es Gaara y creo que es amigo suyo ¿o me equivoco?- decía una voluptuosa rubia desde su escritorio

- No claro que no - decía una enérgica rubia – es un amigo nuestro así que entenderá si nosotras le decimos el por qué no pudo ir no es así Hina.

- Si – dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Ino.

- Muy bien creo que ya no hay más que decir- decía la rubia tratando de recordar algo que olvido- Aaaa casi me olvido, tienen que ir a la misión con Sasuke Uchiha.

- Que¡- fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación

- Pasa algo Hinata - dijo la hokage acercándose a la chica en forma picarona

- No... no nada- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y roja- es que pensé que Sasuke solo hacia misiones sencillas

- Esta lo es hina- decía su amiga dándole un empujoncito- o es acaso otra cosa la que no te gusta

- No , no claro que no es que- se quedó en silencio son saber que decir

Solo se escuchó un par de risas

- Vaya, vaya – dijo la rubia - bueno supongo que te cae mal en fin díganle de la misión parten mañana a las 7, y pues solo va porque es un buen ninja odie admitirlo; ¿están listas?

- Si- dijeron en unísono las dos amigas

….

- Y bien- dijo la rubia en forma picarona a su amiga- que es lo que pasa entre Sasuke y tu

- Eee… pues nada Ino – le dijo muy nerviosa

- O vamos pasa algo dímelo somos amigas ¿o no?

- claro que lo somos es que- la chica de ojos perlados no sabía que decir – es que simplemente no me cae bien

- Porque- seguía indagando la rubia

- Emmm pues... pues creo que es por lo que le hiso a Naruto- decía tratando de no contarle nada de lo que pasaba realmente entre ellos, pero sin querer entro a un tema que no le gustaba hablar

- Mmm ya veo aun sigues enamorada de Naruto ¿verdad?- pero al ver la cara de su amiga y el silencio que guardo prefirió no seguir con el tema

- Qué tal si vamos a decirle a Sasuke de la misión – rompió el silencio la morena

- Si es una buena idea- dijo la rubia tomando la delantera y dándole una sonrisa a su amiga para levantarle el animo

…..

En la inmensa puerta de entrada hacia la aldea se encontraban dos chicas esperando a su tercer compañero de equipo.

- Dónde diablos esta Sasuke ya deberíamos haber salido hace 10 minutos- decía un rubia muy furiosa

- Tranquila Ino ya llegara ten paciencia- le decía su gran amiga tomándole el hombro para calmarla un poco

- Allá esta ¡- decía mientras iba corriendo hacia Sasuke – te tardaste mucho ya deberíamos haber salido- le replicaba a su compañero

- Ya lo sé – fue lo único de dijo el Uchiha mientras continuaba su caminar sin hacerle mucho caso

- Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

- Bien - dijo el moreno mientras le regala una sonrisa que solo ella percato y al mismo tiempo la hizo sonrojar- entonces vamos- dijo como si estuviera dando una orden

- Tranquilo Sasuke no olvides quien está a cargo de esta misión- dijo Ino mientras señalaba con los ojos a Hinata

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke para luego empezar a salir de la aldea

- Vaya, vaya no cambio casi nada- decía la rubia mientras lo seguía juntamente con Hinata

_"espero que todo salga bien"_ pensaba una morena detrás de sus dos compañeros


	5. capitulo 5 : la fiesta

bueno espero que les guste estaba lijeramente mas inspirada jejeje, bueno dejen reviews :)

...

Ya habían llegado a la aldea oculta de la arena y Gaara los estaba esperando

- Espero que no hayan tenido inconvenientes al venir hacia acá- dijo muy serio el pelirrojo

- Claro que no –dijo Ino

- No te preocupes Gaara todo fue muy tranquilo en el camino- dijo la morena sonriendo

- Me alegro- he hiso una pausa para ver al Uchiha- vaya Sasuke nunca pensé volver a verte

- Pues aquí estoy- dijo muy altanero el moreno

Las chicas solo los miraron con algo de preocupación

- Bueno sean bien venidos – dijo Gaara quitándole toda la importancia a lo que paso hace unos segundos, a lo que las chicas suspiraron aliviadas

- Gracias - dijo Hinata tomando la iniciativa entrando a lo que se podría llamar la casa de Gaara

…

Después de unas cuantas horas Gaara se reunió con sus invitados

- Y bien que fue lo que paso esta vez para que no venga Tsunade- dijo con más confianza el pelirrojo

- Pues ya conoces a la hokage, siempre tiene trabajo que hacer así q nos mandó como representación suya- contesto la rubia

- Entiendo – dijo Gaara haciendo una breve pausa- en fin el motivo de este "festejo" no es muy importante después de todo

- No digas eso Gaara es un aniversario más que festeja tu aldea, es muy importante- dijo Hinata

- Es importante para nosotros pero no veo por qué la importancia para otras aldeas- contesto el kazekage

- Bueno es importante para nosotros porque eres nuestro amigo, ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia levantando el ánimo cada vez mas

- Jaja, bueno me alegra que hayan podido venir- dijo algo feliz Gaara- el baile será aquí en la noche a las 9 los espero- dijo y se paró para salir de su oficina seguido de sus amigos

….

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Sasuke se estaba dando un baño "porque habré aceptado esta estúpida misión" se replicaba a el mismo, recordando que él no había participado en la conversación que habían tenido las chicas con Gaara.

_Flas back_

_Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama mirando a la nada, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y se levando para ir a abrir_

- _Solo falta que sea Naruto otra vez- se decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla_

- _Hola Sasuke - dijo una rubia muy enérgica_

- _Que quieren_

- _Pues venimos a informarte de una misión- respondió la rubia_

- _¿Una misión?- dijo el moreno_

- _Así es Sasuke- contesto esta ves Hinata- lady hokage quiere que nos acompañes a la aldea oculta de la arena en representación suya por 3 días- le explicaba la morena- ya que es el aniversario de la aldea ella fue invitada para representar a la aldea_

- _Y porque no va ella- dijo muy altanero_

- _Porque está muy ocupada y pues la aldea tiene que estar representada, así que nos escogió a nosotros- termino de explicar la rubia_

- _Hmp- dijo el moreno si antes se interrumpido otra vez por la rubia_

- _Además nos pagaran como si fuera una misión- dijo como si con eso lo fuera a convencer_

- _No iré, no me interesa- dijo Sasuke queriendo cerrar la puerta. Pero una delicada mano blanca lo impidió_

- _Por favor Sasuke es una misión sencilla y si la hokage quiere que vayas debe ser por algo- le dijo Hinata algo enoja, cosa que extraño a Sasuke_

- _¿A qué hora es?- con muy mala gana_

- _Nos veremos a las 7 en la puerta de la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

- _Bien, adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta_

- _Pero que mal genio tiene Sasuke – dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba del lugar_

- _Si pero por lo menos accedió- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su cara_

- _Hina sabias que tienes un don- dijo Ino dejando una interrogante en la cara de su amiga-puedes convencer a la gente con mucha facilidad- le dijo soltando una risa_

_Fin flash back_

_ "¿si no hubiera sido Hinata quien me lo hubiera pedido no habría aceptado la misión?" _se decía así mismo Sasuke

…..

Ya eran las 7:30 y Sasuke estaba listo, además faltaba un buen tiempo para que todo comenzar así que decidido ir a dar un paseo; al estar dando vueltas por los pasillos encontró una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño jardín, al salir hacia este jardín se llevó una sorpresa, ya que era en verdad hermoso estaba lleno de flores de colores muy llamativos y al fondo habían un par de árboles con flores de color blanco en la copa ,y en medio una banca de color azul oscuro, pero al visualizar la banca vio que una chica muy especial estaba sentada allí, y decidió acercarse.

- Hola Hyuga- dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la chica ,haciendo sobresaltarla

- Hola Sasuke- dijo la chica muy exaltada- me sorprendiste

- Se nota- decía mientras se sentaba al su lado- y que haces aquí no deberías ir a arreglarte o algo así- decía si ni siquiera mirarla

- Ya lo hice- decía la chica mientras se ruborizaba- es que no me gusta tardarme mucho en eso- cosa que hiso que Sasuke girara la cabeza para verla. Y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba en verdad hermosa no pudo detener su boca

- Estas hermosa- dijo inconscientemente, mientras miraba el lindo vestido color lila oscuro que traía puesto, tenía un GRAN escote en la espalda, y no moderado en los pechos, pero aun así se podría apreciar el tamaño de estos y en medio colgaba un collar plateado muy delicado con una dije en forma de media luna que combinaba con los aretes que traía puestos, eran pequeños pero se podían apreciar ya que Hinata traía el pelo recogido en una loleta alta; luego descendió y noto que era un vestido largo y elegante pero no un corte en la pierna derecha muy sexi y se lo podía notar más porque ella levaba las piernas cruzada. Estas observaciones hiso que se ruborizada aún más sin contar con lo que ruborizo por el comentario que hizo Sasuke.

- Gra… gracias- decía mientras trataba de taparse un poco- tú también te ves muy bien- dijo casi al borde del desmayo

- Jaja – soltó Sasuke una pequeña risa por su comentario- no tienes por qué cubrirte, no te are nada- comentario que volvió hacer ruborizar a Hinata, y a él le encantaba hacer eso- pero porque estás aquí aún es muy temprano

- Si lo sé, pero tenía ganas de dar un paseo así que decidí venir aquí para relajarme un poco

- Ya veo, pero tú ya conocías este lugar, ¿verdad?

- Si- decía la chica bajando la mirada otra ves

- Que pasa- decía Sasuke algo intrigado por el comportamiento de Hinata- que este lugar te trae algún recuerdo o ¿algo?

- Algo así- decía mientras recogía valor para contarle – es que conocí este lugar en una visita que le hicimos a Gaara hace un tiempo cuando vinimos con Naruto, sasuka, Ino y Kiba; nos quedamos 2 días y aquí fue cuando hable con Naruto….- y Hinata se quedó en silencio

- Lo amas cierto – decía Sasuke mientras recordaba cómo era ella en la academia, y también recordó lo que su amigo le había contado_" ella me dijo que , me ama"_

- Lo amaba- dijo mientras volvía la fuerza a su mirada- después de lo que paso, decidí nunca más volver a sentirme así - decía mientras hacia un puño

- Ya veo, pero y ese cambio tan radical se debe a que, porque según yo recuerdo en la academia babeabas por ese dobe- decía sin interés

- Quizá antes, pero ya no- decía mientras volvía a su explicación- ese día que nos quedamos aquí, traje a Naruto a este lugar y me declare por segunda vez , le dije que en verdad lo amaba y que no era en un amor reciente sino que ya desde hace tiempo sentía esto por él, pero me dijo que...- y volvió a bajar la mirada- que no me amaba y sino amaba a sakura y pues no quería lastimarme ,dándome falsas esperanzas y después que dijo eso solo se fue, me dejo aquí sola

- Segunda vez- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

- Si, la primera fue en la pelea con Pain, pero no me dijo nada ese momento; claro que era el momento menos apropiado para decírselo así que pensé que era eso por lo que no recibí su repuesta, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo, y no me dijo nada, hasta esa noche aquí en el jardín - Decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Ya te dije que no deberías llorar- decía mientras llamaba a atención de la morena- y menos por un dobe como Naruto, lo conozco y no es bueno para ese tipo de cosas, estoy seguro que no te quiso lastimar, no es malo, pero ya deberías olvidarlo, además me dijiste que ya no lo amas, ya no deberías sentirte así por ese tema ¿no es cierto?

- Si- decía mientras se limpiaba los ojos- además fue por esa razón que decidí volverme más fuerte

- ¿Más fuerte?

- Así es, ya no quería seguir llorando, así que comencé un entrenamiento muy duro para poder sacármelo de la cabeza y también volverme más fuerte para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi

- No te funciono cierto- decía mientras hacia bajar el autoestima de la chica, cosa que noto y quiso arreglarlo- me refiero a lo de Naruto claro, tu padre es cosa aparte, pero apuesto que es un idiota a no ver la gran hija que tiene

- Gracias Sasuke – decía mientras volvía la alegría a su rostro

- No tienes que agradecer nada

- Enserio muchas gracias , la verdad me gusta mucho hablar contigo , se me hace fácil contarte todo lo que pasa, y solo tú sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, solo con dos palabras- decía mientras diría su mirada a los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Sin darse cuenta Hinata había tomado la mano de Sasuke en ese momento, ella estaba en verdad nerviosa, apunto de desmayarse _"cielos que debo hace, vamos Hinata as algo" _se decía a sí misma.

Sasuke también se había quedado sin habla, nunca en su vida le había pasado tal cosa_, "pero porque no puedo moverme"._

Los dos se quedaron estáticos no podían moverse, ni siquiera podían articular palabra alguna para romper ese silencio y esa lucha de miradas, de pronto Sasuke empezó a inclinarse hacia el rostro de Hinata en un movimiento involuntario, y al notar esto Hinata también fue inclinándose, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Los dos estaban realmente cerca, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones y parecía que el tiempo se congelara, todo pasaba realmente lento para ambos, y ya estando cerca de un leve rose de sus labios, escucharon unas voces acercarse, rompiendo el mágico momento.

Sasuke instintivamente se escondió, dejando aparentemente sola a Hinata.

- Hina con que aquí estas- decía la rubia acompañada con algunas otras amigas que encontró en la fiesta

- Aaaa … hola Ino, perdón es que estaba muy tranquila aquí y perdí la noción del tiempo- decía la morena volviendo a la realidad

- Se nota ya será las 10 de la noche, está a punto de empezar el acto central… a casi me olvido ¿viste a Sasuke?- pregunta que puso nerviosa a Hinata

- He...he…he no… no lo he visto- dijo Hinata muy nerviosa

- ¿Segura?- dijo la rubia notando la cara que puso su amiga

- Si, si segura- afirmo la morena poniéndose de pie

- Bueno, que esperas, vamos a la fiesta- decía su amiga mientras le extendía la mano- crees que te dejare aquí, pues no; porque sé que volverás a perder la noción del tiempo y no estarás cuando nos presenten, y no pienso ser la única allí

- Eh… bueno- decía Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia Ino

- No estés nerviosa, además estas muy hermosa, seguro encontraras a algún chico en la fiesta- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y se le llevaba hacia el lugar

- Diablos, porque tuvo que aparecer esa rubia – decía Sasuke muy enojado mientras salía de su escondite- será mejor que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta, para ese acto, después me iré

…

En el gran salón se realizaba el acto, dirigido por Gaara, fue muy corto y sencillo, para no aburrir a los invitados

- … y también tenemos el agrado de presentar a la aldea escondía de la hoja- decía mientras presentaba a los 3 chicos – que aceptaron nuestra invitación para festejar otro aniversario de nuestra bella aldea- decía terminado el discurso entre aplausos- bien espero que disfruten la fiesta y gracias por venir

Después del corto discurso de Gaara los invitados se dispersaron a la barra de comida y a la pista de baile

- Bueno Hinata tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos- decía la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la pista de baile

- He… Ino- decía la morena, llamando la atención de su amiga

- Que pasa

- Pues yo me iré, no tengo ganas de hacer nada

- QUE, PERO PORQUE¡

- No es nada solo quiero ir a descansar un poco- decía mientras salía de su asiento, y veía como invitaban a bailar a su amiga

- ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Ino antes de aceptar la invitación de baile

- Si estoy segura, solo ve y diviértete- dijo dándole una sonrisa

- Bueno, pero si pasa algo o me necesitas solo llámame y estaré allí ¿ok?

- Si- fue lo último que dijo mientras salía del salón

Sasuke vio salir a Hinata así que decidió salir detrás de ella, para averiguar que paso; además un montón de chicas lo estaban mirando cosa en verdad le molestaba, pero más que todo él quería estar otra vez con Hinata. Así que la siguió sigilosamente, saliendo desapercibido de la fiesta.


	6. capitulo 6 : fiesta en la noche

Hinata había salido de la fiesta y se encontraba frente a la banca del jardín mirando hacia el piso, Sasuke la siguió después que ella salió y ahora él estaba mirándola desde la puerta; quería estar con ella, pero ni el mismo sabia la razón , así que solo tocio un poco para que se percata de su presencia.

Ella simplemente lo ignoro, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal solo quería escapar de ese lugar al notar que Sasuke se acercaba, así que miro hacia la puerta y quiso salir corriendo, pero la mano del chico la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él haciéndola chocar contra su pecho, mientras el, la agarraba de la cintura para que no pueda zafarse fácilmente de sus brazos.

- Sasuke déjame por favor – decía la morena con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras empujaba el pecho del chico con sus manos- no quiero que sigas viéndome así

- Así ¿Cómo?- decía el moreno ignorando los leves empujones que le estaba dando la chica que tenía en brazos

- Así de débil… me siento tan mal en no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, e incluso la que me hice a mí misma- decía mientras trataba se zafarse de Sasuke para poder salir corriendo

- Ya cálmate y dime ¿Qué promesas?- le dijo mientras la acercaba un poco más a el

- La de ser más fuerte y la que te hice fue dejar de llorar…. Pero no puedo soy débil y aún sigo lloriqueando como una niñita… es tan patético- decía mientras trataba de calmarse

- No eres débil- decía Sasuke llamando la atención de la morena- no tienes por qué creer que eres débil, si es lo que la gente te dice, la verdad yo creo que eres una chica fuerte al querer superarte cada día más aunque tu cuerpo no lo permita… Hinata no debes dejarte llevar por comentario ajenos y lo único que quiero que me prometas es eso, "no te dejes llevar por otra persona que no seas tú"; porque solo TÚ puedes decidir lo que eres. Y no me digas gracias, ya me aburre esa palabrita tuya- le dijo haciendo que se calmara y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa- y en cuanto a lo de tus constantes ataques de lágrimas yo puedo ayudarte- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

- Sasuke… yo… he… pues… ya sabes- le dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba y hacia que Sasuke le sonriera al notar que quería decirle gracias otra vez- yo… me siento tan bien al estar… contigo- le dijo mientras los dos volvían a mirarse a los ojos fijamente, haciendo que el tiempo se vuelva a detenerse

Sasuke estaba abrazando a Hinata de la cintura mientras los dos tenían una guerra de miradas que parecía interminable; pero de pronto Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al notar que los brazos de Hinata empezaron a rodear su cuello, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosas, cosas en verdad rara en el chico, mientras que Hinata estaba totalmente roja.

_"Pero porque hice eso"_ se decía Hinata mientras volvía a mirar a los ojos de Sasuke.

_"Vamos muévete, bésala estúpido, muévete"_ se gritaba a si mismo mientras se quedaba petrificado por el momento.

Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, pero decidió terminar lo que empezó, así que se inclinó hacia la boca de Sasuke, cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Sasuke no se quedó muy atrás, él también fue inclinándose hacia ella, mientras la sujetaba más fuerte de la cintura. Y al poco tiempo los dos podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, no había nada que podía arruinar ese momento y así fue; al fin los dos se dieron el beso que tanto anhelaban; fue un beso lento y tierno, asombrosamente el primero de ambos, parecía que el tiempo se detuviera mientras los dos estaba conectados uno con otro.

Con el pasar del tiempo en beso se volvió más exigente, ambos querían más, se separaban por muy cortos lapsos de tiempo solo para respirar, Hinata había olvidado todos sus problemas y su timidez; mientras que Sasuke mostraba un lado de él que nadie conocía, mientras en beso aumentaba de intensidad Sasuke descendió poco a poco sus manos hasta colocarlas en las caderas de la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara a un más de lo que estaba; ella solo agitaba un poco el cabello del chico con sus delicadas manos.

Pero de pronto escucharon voces acercándose, eran lejanas, pero aun así se separaron, muy lentamente, y se ocultaron detrás de uno de los árboles.

- Ya debe estar acabando la fiesta- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio

- Hmp… si- dijo el moreno muy molesto por la interrupción, pero fue olvidado al notar que Hinata seguía en sus brazos

- Creo que ya debo irme- dijo de muy mala gana, al no querer separarse de Sasuke- le dije a Ino que estaría en la habitación, si no me ve quizá haga todo un alboroto – decía mientras una ligera sonrisa brotaba de su rostro

- Si quieres te acompaño- dijo, y la chica acepto su invitación

Estaban caminando por los pasillos mientras se agarraban de las manos, Hinata estaba muy feliz, y Sasuke cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le robaba un pequeño beso; al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica de ojos perlados, notaron que Ino aún no había llegado, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Los dos chicos estaban abrazados frente a la puerta, ya que Sasuke no quiso entrar a la habitación de Hinata, no quería parecer un aprovechado, se podría decir, estaban dándose un último beso antes de despedirse.

- Que descanses- le dijo la muchacha con una tierna voz

- Tú también- decía Sasuke mientras le robaba otro beso antes de soltarla y retirase hasta su propia habitación

Hinata entro y se apoyó a la puerta mientras hacia un puño y lo puso en su corazón, que latía a mil por hora, su cara expulsaba felicidad, no sabía él porque, pero Sasuke era como su ángel guardián, siempre estaba allí para ella y se sentía bien a su lado.

_"con el siempre estoy, tranquila, segura, me siento fuerte en sus brazos, con el… me siento feliz"_ se decía a si misma mientras recorría la habitación hasta su cama.

….

_"vaya, vaya, quien iba a pensar que me interesaría por una chica como Hinata… pero ella es tan, tan pura, no es como las demás, ella una chica que se comporta tal cual es, aunque es un poco tímida, pero aun así me gusta como es… solo espero que no le pase nada al estar cerca mío"_ pensaba Sasuke de camino a su habitación

….

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó con mucha energía, al contrario de su amiga que estaba muy cansada por estar bailando toda la noche sin descanso.

- Buenos días Ino, ¿cómo dormiste?- le decía a su amiga mientras le sonreía

- Más o menos, estoy algo cansada aun, pero veo que tu estas muy bien, despertaste con mucha energía hoy- le dijo mientras la hiso sonrojar al recordar el porqué de su alegría

- Si … es que solo necesitaba descansar- dijo mientras trataba de controlar su corazón

- ¿En serio?, o es acaso que paso algo anoche que no quieres contarme- decía la rubia mientras le miraba con cara picarona a su amiga- vamos Hina pensaba que confiabas en mí, dime que paso… que paso con Sasuke- dijo la rubia dándole al clavo y haciendo que Hinata volviera a ponerse totalmente roja y nerviosa.

- Aaaa… a que te …te refieres Ino- decía la morena con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar

- Pues veras después de un rato que te fuiste trate de buscar a Sasuke, para ver si lograba hacerlo bailar, y pues no estaba y tú tampoco así que pues seguro … ustedes dos traen algo entre manos, ¿ no es cierto?- le decía con una cara de gato pecaron

- Pues… pues…he… no lo vi en toda la noche- dijo Hinata mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera lo roja que estaba- yo vine aquí y me dormí, tal vez… tal vez Sasuke fue a otro lado ya sabes que le gusta estar solo- decía mientras trataba de controlar su corazón

- Mmm… no se tal vez, aun me queda la duda, pero ten por seguro que no me separe de ti en estos días que nos quedan, hasta que me cuentes la verdad, porque si en verdad están juntos aran hasta lo imposible para estar SOOOLOS, jajaja- decía la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga antes me entrar a la ducha

_"Vaya Ino se volvió muy observadora, pero aun así debo decírselo a Sasuke, no sé si es un buen momento para que la gente nos vea juntos… pero que digo, le prometí a Sasuke no dejar llévenme por comentarios ajenos; en fin yo creo que debo decirle que paso"_ pensaba mientras tendía y alistaba sus ropa.

...

espero que les haya gustado :)


	7. capitulo 7: en la mañana

bueno espero que les guste ya saben siempre estoy abierta a sus opiniones XD

Después que Hinata e Ino terminaran de alistarse, salieron de la habitación hacia el comedor ya que uno de los empleados de Gaara mando a llamarlos para ir a desayunar.

- Y bien lista para contarme- dijo Ino para romper el silencio

- ¿Contarte?- respondió Hinata sabiendo bien de que se trataba

- Bueno creo que aún no estas lista – le dijo la rubia- pero lo estarás –le decía mientras le hacía muecas con su cara, a lo cual Hinata solo sonrió

- AY PERO QUE DESPISTADA¡- grito Ino haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga

- Que paso, ¿Ino estas bien?- respondió Hinata después del grito que dio su amiga la hiso asustar

- Sí, sí, pero me olvide la banda en la habitación

- No te preocupes si quieres yo voy por ella- le dijo su amiga mientras sonreía- no hay problema

- Gracias hina, te veo en el comedor- le dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia el comedor, casi corriendo

- Jaja, creo que tiene hambre- se reía sola cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le daba un abrazo por la espalda

- ¿Y tu no? – le dijo Sasuke en la oreja, lo que la hiso dar un pequeño gritito

- Sasuke me asustaste- le decía mientras recuperaba el aliento

- Lo se… me encanta hacerte eso- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y Hinata rodeaba su cuello con los brazos- ¿y que paso porque no fuiste con Ino al comedor?

- Es que Ino olvido su banda y pues… la iré a recoger, creo que tiene mucha hambre como para volver- decía mientras se reía de lo que dijo y haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

- ¿Te acompaño?- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Hinata asintiera con la cabeza

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación, Hinata no pudo evitar hablar de lo que Ino le dijo en la mañana

- Ah… ¿Sasuke?- le dijo muy tímidamente

- Dime- respondió el Uchiha dándole toda su atención

- Eh… bueno… es que en la mañana Ino me dijo… bueno solo me comento una idea suya y eh…

- ¿Se dio cuenta?- interrumpió el moreno

- Si creo que sí, y pues no se… no sé si … es hora de que se entere alguien lo que paso- dijo la oji luna

- La verdad creo que no es buen momento, y no es que te diga que no me gusta estar contigo, es que solo es por protección tuya y la verdad prefiero que mantengamos esto en secreto, claro si te parece, porque si no yo puedo irme…- y fue interrumpido por Hinata

- Claro que no, no quiero que te alejes de mi- le dijo mientras le planto un beso inesperado, dejando a Sasuke estupefacto, pero luego respondió

- Vaya forma de decirlo- le dijo mientras hacía que Hinata se volviera roja- me gusta creo que lo hare más seguido- y Hinata solo sonrió

- A propósito ¿protegerme de qué?- le dijo la oji luna

- Veras aún tengo problemas, y no quiero que estés en ellos- dijo el moreno mientras cambio drásticamente su carácter

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke, no seré un estorbo- le dijo la morena

- No eres en absoluto un estorbo, es que solo quiero que estés segura- dijo mientras volvía a mirarla

- Tranquilo ya verás que no pasara nada- le dijo mientras se detenía frente a la puerta- bueno es aquí ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano inocentemente para entrar a la habitación

- si quieres- dijo mientras aceptaba su invitación

….

En el comedor Ino estaba hablando con Gaara y mientras desayunaban le contaba todo lo que paso en la aldea y las locuras que hacia Naruto.

- Naruto no cambio nada- decía el pelirrojo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- Si Naruto siempre fue, es y será así, pero eso es bueno ,además siempre está feliz y contagia esa felicidad a todos los que están a su alrededor… es como Hinata con su calma y serenidad- decía mientras sonreía

- A propósito, donde esta Hinata y el Uchiha- dijo Gaara notando que ninguno de los dos estaban en la mesa

- Pues… Hinata está buscando mi banda porque no la encontraba- dijo Ino haciendo que Gaara riera un poco- y pues Sasuke no sé, tal vez está por allí dando vueltas- dijo mientras volvía a su mente lo que le dijo a su amiga en la mañana- o quizá…

- Quizá ¿qué?

- No… no es nada jeje- dijo la rubia mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacarse la idea de la cabeza- más bien dime, que es en cuanto al tema de tu compromiso

- Creo que va bien la verdad no sé, ni siquiera conozco a mi prometida- dijo mientras volvía la seriedad a su rostro-

- ¡No la conoces ¡ como es eso posible- Dijo Ino con cara de sorprendida

- Veras es un matrimonio arreglado, y es por el bien de la aldea así que no me interesa el asunto

- Ya veo- dijo Ino mientras trataba de buscar otro tema del cual hablar, porque noto que Gaara se puso especial en cuanto a lo que dijo

- Eh… y como están tus hermanos- dijo esperando que eso lo sacara de sus pensamientos

- Pues están bien- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos- estaban en la fiesta, tal vez no los viste porque estaba ocupados con los invitados

- Tal vez- dijo Ino feliz de haber sacado otro tema de conversación

….

En la habitación los dos enamorados estaban buscando la banda de Ino, bueno al menos Hinata lo hacía porque Sasuke solo se concentraba en mirar a la chica de ojos blancos.

- ¿La encontraste?- pregunto Hinata ya aburrida de buscarla

- No- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke- Ino es muy desordenada ¿no crees?

- Normalmente no es así, es que solo ahora estaba apurada y seguramente la olvido en algún lado mientras se arreglaba… quizá esta en el baño, la iré a buscar- dijo mientras corría hacia el baño y Sasuke se sentaba en la cama de Hinata

- ¿La encontraste?

- Si aquí esta…. Ahh¡- grito Hinata porque al salir corriendo del baño se tropezó y cayó encima su cama, cerro sus ojos por instinto mientras esperaba el suave golpe, pero no sintió nada mullido, solo al abrir los ojos noto que estaba encima del fuerte y bien formado cuerpo de Sasuke, lo que la hiso sonrojar al máximo

- Si querías estar un rato en la cama conmigo solo tenías que decirlo- le dijo en la oreja en una voz muy sensual, comentario que hizo que Hinata estuviera al borde del desmayo y tensara su cuerpo

- Yo... eh ... yo…- Hinata no sabía que decir , de su boca no salía ninguna palabra completa lo cual hiso reír un poco a Sasuke

Los dos estaba echados en la cama mirándose mientras ninguno de los dos hacia o decía algo, y Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando, no podía soportar ver a Hinata tan cerca y no hacer nada, así que tomo la delantera agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un beso lleno de pasión, la chica respondió rápidamente haciendo que el beso tomara cada vez más temperatura.

Y de pronto Hinata volvió a tensarse al notar que la mano de Sasuke estaba descendiendo esta llegar a sus nalgas, cosa que la hiso poner totalmente roja, ella solo gimió levemente, pero Sasuke noto eso y no pudo evitar ponerse más caliente.

Sasuke volvió a subir su mano hasta la cintura, pero esta vez, metió su mano por debajo de la ropa de Hinata, haciendo que ella se tensara más y soltara otro pequeño gemido. Era un comportamiento muy extraño al usual de Sasuke, pero no pudo evitarlo más y tomo a Hinata para poder acomodarla debajo de él; Hinata estaba estupefacta por el acto del moreno, ella nunca pensó que sería tan fácil de excitar.

Los dos estaban subiendo cada vez más el tono de sus besos, cada vez eran más exigentes, y Sasuke fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a uno de los senos de Hinata, lo apretó haciendo que la chica volviera a soltar otro gemido, Sasuke estaba perdiendo el juicio de sus pensamientos al igual que Hinata.

No pudo evitarlo y Sasuke se situó en medio de las piernas de Hinata, haciendo notar la excitación del chico con un leve rose de sus miembros, Hinata volvió a gemir haciendo que ambos perdieran la noción de sus actos, solo querían seguir junto así que Sasuke fue bajando el cierre de la chamarra de Hinata, cuando de pronto…


	8. capitulo 8 : de regreso

Ya habían pasado los tres días de estadía en la aldea de la arena y los tres chicos se encontraban en la puerta listos para salir de vuelta hacia su aldea. También estaban acompañados por los tres hermanos que se despedían, porque sabían que no los volverían a ver muy pronto.

- Espero que les vaya bien en el trayecto a su aldea- decía una rubia, que estaba al lado de Gaara

- Si, normalmente hay muchos bandidos rondando por allí, pero la verdad no creo que sea obstáculo para ustedes , simplemente son molestos- decía Kankuro

- Gracias por preocuparse chicos , pero no hay problema todo estará bien de vuelta a la aldea, después de todo YO estoy en el equipo, jeje- decía Ino haciendo reír a casi todos los que estaban allí

- Bien , mis hermanos ya dijeron todo los que iba a decir- dijo el pelirrojo- en fin, fue bueno verlos de nuevo, y solo quiero que me hagan un favor…denle a Naruto mis saludo y díganle que lo esperamos cuando él desee venir

- Por supuesto, seguro apenas lleguemos lo primero que preguntara será por ti- decía Ino

- Bien, entonces nos vemos y Uchiha…- dijo haciendo llamar la atención de todos, mientras esperaban las palabras del kazekage- solo espero que en todo este tiempo hayas podido reflexión… solo no cometas más errores- le dijo mientras los dos se daban miradas amenazadoras

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el moreno, haciendo al mismo tiempo soltar un suspiro de alivio a sus compañeras- adiós- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a salir de la aldea de la arena

- Adiós , espero que nos veamos pronto- decían en unísono las dos amigas mientras seguían a su compañero

…..

El equipo ya se encontraba en el bosque muy cerca de la aldea, en todo el trayecto solo las dos amigas hablaron, mientras que Sasuke estaba a la cabeza ignorándolas por completo.

- Qué bien ya llegaremos a la aldea- decía la rubia- no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de darme un baño

- Yo también- dijo la morena

- A propósito no creas que dejare el tema de seguirte a todo lado hasta que me cuentes lo de Sasuke- dijo la rubia, mientras su amiga se sonrojaba y también llamaba la atención del moreno, pero este solo agudizo su oído para escuchar esa parte de la conversación sin que ellas se dieran cuenta

- Aa… a que te refieres Ino- dijo la morena mientras trataba de controlarse

- Oh vamos Hinata no soy tonta sé muy bien que están juntos o algo así, porque cuando él no está tu tampoco… y no me digas que no es cierto, porque si querían mantenerlo en secreto pues no lo hicieron muy bien porque se descuidaron el primer día- dijo la rubia

- ¿El primer día?- pregunto Hinata

- Así es, el resto de los días no pudieron porque yo no me despegue de ti jeje… pero el día que fuimos a desayunar con Gaara olvide mi banda y tú fuiste a buscarla ¿cierto?- dijo la rubia

- Sí, pero no entiendo…

- Pues tardaste mucho tiempo, y también Sasuke… no es difícil adivinar Hinata, además…- decía la rubia haciendo llamar la atención de la chica- te fui a buscar y la verdad hice ruido a propósito para ver como reaccionaban porque es OBVIO que estaba juntos, porque cuando entre a la pieza estabas toda roja y nerviosa; también en la habitación estaba una fragancia muy masculina, y como no compartimos habitación con nadie más, y Gaara nunca fue, pues lo único que deja como culpable es a Sasuke… ¿ahora entiendes?

- Emm… pues yo… yo no- fue lo único que lograba decir la morena porque en el poco tiempo que estaban en la aldea de la arena ella la descubrió dejándola en jaque

_"vaya, vaya quien diría que Ino se volvería una buena de ductora, creo que todos se volvieron fuertes en el tiempo que me fui" _pensaba Sasuke soltando una pequeña sonrisa que nadie noto

- Ya llegamos- dijo el moreno rompiendo la conversación de las dos amigas

- Aaaa… que… ¡cierto que bien¡- grito la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la jalaba a la delantera- que esperas hina eres la JEFE del equipo tu debes entrar primero- dijo en un tono que molestó un poco a Sasuke

- E… yo … no ay problema Ino- decía la morena mientras una gotita caía por su frente

- Bienvenidos, espero que le haya ido bien en su misión- dijeron los dos guardias que estaba en la gran puerta de la aldea

- Claro que si- dijo la rubia- y donde esta lady Tsunade, tenemos que entregarle el informe

- Tal vez esté en su oficina. " trabajando"- dijeron los chicos en tono bromista

- Jeje si tal vez, bueno nos vemos- dijo la rubia

- Adiós, cuídense- también se despidió la morena

Los tres compañeros estaban de camino a la oficina de la hokage, y Sasuke no le quitaba la vista a Hinata; ella se dio cuenta que la estaba observando y se puso muy nerviosa esperando llegar pronto llegar donde la hokage.

- Buenos días- dijeron todos al entrar a la oficina de Tsunade

- Hola chicos, y bien como le fue en su misión- dijo cortante la rubia

- Todo salió bien lady Tsunade, nada se complicó y Gaara manda saludos- dijo la morena mientras le entregaba un folder color azul

- Me alegro, quisiera hablar más , pero me atrase demasiado con los papeles, así que Shisune entrégales su paga

- Si lady Tsunade- dijo la morena con el chanchito en brazos

- Aquí tienes, y gracias por cumplir esta misión- les dijo mientras les entregaba unos sobres

- No hay problema- dijeron las chicas

- A casi me olvido… HINATA- dijo casi gritando la voluptuosa rubia- ya encontré un apartamento para ti, es cómodo en un buen lugar y está a estrenar, es perfecto para una ninja como tu

- A… gracias lady Tsunade- dijo la morena recordando que una día antes de partir a la misión le pidió el favor de buscar un departamento para ella, ya que no le gustaba molestar en la casa de su amiga

- Ya te iras , NO PORQUE TAN PRONTO- se quejó su amiga

- Ya el trato esta echo- dijo la hokage

- Pero no se… no sé cuánto cuesta…- replico la morena

- No te preocupes considéralo un regalo de mi parte- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- te mudas pasado mañana, es en el nuevo edificio que se construyó cerda de la plaza del parque… - he hiso una pequeña pausa mientras dirigía su vista al Uchiha - es muy cerca de tu departamento Sasuke, se un caballero y ayuda a Hinata en su traslado

- EEE… yo no… no quisiera molestar a Sasuke… quizá Kiba o Shino puedan… puedan ayudarme…y…- decía la morena muy nerviosa

- Lo are – dijo muy cortante el moreno- estaré en la mañana- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, y le daba una mirada llega de lujuria a Hinata, que nadie noto más que ella lo cual la hiso sonrojar mas

- Bueno ya está todo listo, y no te preocupes el departamento esta amoblado

- Gra… gracia lady hokage- decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía de la oficina con Ino

- Bueno, yo también te ayudare- dijo Ino

- Aaaa... gracia Ino- decía inocentemente Hinata sin darse cuenta de las palabras de su amiga

- Sé muy bien que si tu no me lo dices lo ara Sasuke porque es muy impaciente y me quedra lejos lo más pronto posible- decía mientras soltaba una risa y corría por el pasillo , dejando a su amiga pensando en que quizá ella tenía razón

_"espero que todo salga bien tanto con Ino y como con Sasuke"_ pensaba mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas al recordar esa mañana que paso con Sasuke en la aldea de la arena


	9. capitulo 9 : una charla

Era de noche y Hinata estaba alistando sus maletas para mudarse el día siguiente, la verdad solo eran tres maletas una negra y dos lilas que solo contenían su ropa ya que no pudo sacar nada mas de su casa cuando se fue; estaba terminado la última, cuando sintió que su amiga tocaba la puerta para poder entrar.

- ¿ Hina , puedo entrar?- pregunto la rubia

- Claro, pasa Ino- contesto la morena

- Y bien , como van las cosas, ¿ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto melancólica la rubia

- Sí, pero que pasa te veo, triste, ¿paso algo?

- No es que solo estoy triste , porque mi mejor amiga ya no estará aquí- dijo muy triste la rubia

- Pero Ino no te pongas triste, cuando tú quieras nos podemos ver no hay problema

- No es eso, es que la casa estará muy sola otra ves

- Pero tu familia, está aquí

- Ya lo sé, pero hay cosas que no puedo contarles a ellos- dijo con una carita algo picarona

- Jajaja- se rio Hinata al darse cuenta de que hablaba su amiga- pero Ino no debes estar triste

- Pero acaso ¿tú no lo estás?- dijo algo molesta la rubia- quieres irte, te molesta algo, o que paso para que no quieras estar conmigo

- No… no Ino no pasó nada es que solo… yo solo

- ¡¿Solo qué? ¡

- Yo quiero progresa- dijo bajando un poco su cabeza- quiero progresar sola, para probarle a mi padre que yo … yo sí puedo hacerlo, y que quizá, pueda aceptarme otra vez… como su hija- dijo con los ojos llorosos

- Hina, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal… lo siento- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y le daba un abrazo- pero no tienes que preocuparte, tu eres muy fuerte, independiente, y sin duda hermosa, es…. Es solo que tu padre aún no se da cuenta

- Gracias Ino- dijo mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a cenar y luego descansamos, mañana será un día muy largo- dijo muy energética la rubia, para levantarle el ánimo a su amiga

- Si- dijo mientras seguía a su amiga al comedor

…

En la oficina de la hokage, Tsunade y Shisune estaban terminando de ordenar los papeles del día, pero la hokage estaba algo pensativa

- Pasa algo lady Tsunade- dijo la morena al notar que la rubia estaba más distraída que de costumbre

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en el caso de Hinata- dijo algo preocupada

- Ya veo- dijo mientras recordaba la reunión que tuvieron con el líder del clan Hyuga

_Flash back_

_Tsunade y Shisune estaba esperando en una sala a Hiashi Hyuga, ya que lo habían citado a una reunión, Tsunade estaba sentada en un sillón frente a una mesita de té, y Shisune estaba parada detrás de ella._

- _Buenos días señor Hiashi – dijo la rubia mientras miraba como este entraba a la sala- tome asiento_

- _Buenos días- dijo muy seriamente- y bien para qué fue que me cito_

- _Para hablar de su hija_

- _¿Paso algo con Hinabi?_

- _Me refiero a Hinata- dijo mientras tomaba una postura más seria_

- _….- no dijo nada al escuchar su nombre_

- _Vaya, quien iba a siquiera pensar que un hombre de su CATEGORIA se comportaría como un niño caprichoso_

- _ QUE DIJO- respondió muy indignado el ojiperla_

- _Lo que escucho- dijo ella levantando el tono de voz- quiero que me explique por qué hiso semejante cosa a su propia hija_

- _No tengo porque dar explicación alguna_

- _Pues me las dará a mí, porque no dejare que un mal padre como usted, se interponga el camino de uno de mis mejores ninjas_

- _Uno de sus mejores, JA, no me haga reír, sé muy bien que Hinata no es fuerte en lo absoluto, su herma…- fue lo único que logro decir hasta ser interrumpido por la hokage_

- _CLARO QUE NO, HINATA ES EN VERDAD FUERTE, Y USTED NO LO NOTA PORQUE SOLO MIRA A SU HIJA MENOR- dijo ya muy enojada Tsunade_

- _Vaya forma de hablar y comportarse, y pensé que era una dama- dijo haciendo renegar más a la rubia, y poniendo nerviosa a Shisune porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Tsunade_

- _Yo SOY una dama, y también soy la hokage y debo actuar como la situación lo amerita o como la persona que está aquí debe ser tratada- dijo dejando sin habla al líder del clan y más tranquila a la morena que estaba a su espalda- y bien que espera_

- _Yo desherede a Hinata por el simple hecho que es débil tanto física como mentalmente, y estoy seguro que ella no podría dirigir el clan debidamente, y prefiero esperar un tiempo más para que Hinabi sea la que herede la responsabilidad- dijo mientras la frialdad volvía a su mirada_

- _¿Y porque quiso que Hinata llevara el sello del clan?- dijo mientras que Shisune abrió los ojos y los dirigió al hombre que estaba frente a la rubia muy asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar_

- _Por seguridad del clan_

- _Y usted cree que Hinata seria capas de dañar a su propia familia- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente- Hinata no es como otros integrantes de su familia, ella a pesar de lo que usted le hiso estoy segura que aún lo quiere y lo respeta y que siempre velara por la seguridad y bienestar de su clan- dijo dejando su habla a Hiashi- ella es mucho más consiente y bondadosa que muchos en esta aldea y tiene suerte de que sea así, tiene suerte de que sea su hija; además ¿no es antiético poner el sello a un descendiente de la rama principal de su familia?_

- _….- el líder del clan no dijo nada ante las palabras de la rubia_

- _Tengo una duda más, ¿porque fue que boto a Hinata de su casa?_

- _Ya lo repetí varias veces, porque es débil, y no es un buen ejemplo para Hinabi y tampoco un buen ejemplo del clan Hyuga y preferí que ella estuviera sola y se superara por sí misma, quizá con eso aprenda algo importante y no sea tan dependiente de los integrantes del clan_

- _Con esto se refiere a Neji ¿verdad?_

- _Ella confía mucho en él y eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero no quiero que ella lo retrase más, es un claro ejemplo del poner de los Hyuga y es una verdadera desgracia que haya nacido en la rama secundaria, pero estoy seguro que el podrá superarse por si mismo sin estorbos como Hinata, por eso decidí que ya no será su protector_

- _Bueno creo que eso aclara ya todo lo que teníamos que hablar, pero que es lo que ara con respecto a Hinata_

- _Será desheredada como se lo dije, conservara el apellido y veo que es muy importante para usted así que no hare que lleve el sello de todos modos no es un peligro, tómelo como un favor- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- hasta luego- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala_

- _Vaya hombre, no puedo creer que sea así- dijo Tsunade con mucha rabia_

- _Lady Tsunade, debe tranquilizarse- dijo la morena_

- _No es tan sencillo Shisune, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo habilidosa que es Hinata, pero su padre al parecer no se da cuenta_

- _Pero no entiendo porque ese rencor hacia su propia hija_

- _Sabes Shisune, Hinata es muy parecida a su madre, en especial en su carácter, su madre era muy dulce, atenta con todos, y Hiashi en verdad la amaba; al morir, dejo un gran dolor en su vida, y creo que al ver a Hinata lo recuerda siempre… es un odio ilógico el que tiene_

- _Ya veo- dijo la morena algo triste- es una pena que esto le pase a ella_

- _Si lo es- dijo mientras salía de la sala_

_Fin flash back_

- ¿Shisune estas bien?- pregunto la rubia al notar que la morena estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos

- Si… si solo recordaba algunas cosas- dijo volviendo a la realidad

- Bien, a propósito- dijo llamando la atención de la morena- no notaste que Hinata se pone muy nerviosa cuando hablamos acerca de Sasuke

- No, pero a que se refiere

- JA, quizá ella sea la salvación para ese chico, solo espero que no le haga daño, lo malo es que su padre se dio cuenta de ello; solo espero que no empeore su situación

...

Ya era media noche y las dos amigas estaban en sus respectivas camas, Ino dormía placenteramente, pero Hinata no podía dormir, pensaba en que pasaría mañana, si estaría de nuevo con Sasuke y al recordar lo que paso esa mañana, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

_Flash back_

_Los dos estaba echados en la cama mirándose mientras ninguno de los dos hacia o decía algo, y Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando, no podía soportar ver a Hinata tan cerca y no hacer nada, así que tomo la delantera agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un beso lleno de pasión, la chica respondió rápidamente haciendo que el beso tomara cada vez más temperatura._

_Y de pronto Hinata volvió a tensarse al notar que la mano de Sasuke estaba descendiendo esta llegar a sus nalgas, cosa que la hiso poner totalmente roja, ella solo gimió levemente, pero Sasuke noto eso y no pudo evitar ponerse más caliente._

_Sasuke volvió a subir su mano hasta la cintura, pero esta vez, metió su mano por debajo de la ropa de Hinata, haciendo que ella se tensara más y soltara otro pequeño gemido. Era un comportamiento muy extraño al usual de Sasuke, pero no pudo evitarlo más y tomo a Hinata para poder acomodarla debajo de él; Hinata estaba estupefacta por el acto del moreno, ella nunca pensó que sería tan fácil de excitar._

_Los dos estaban subiendo cada vez más el tono de sus besos, cada vez eran más exigentes, y Sasuke fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a uno de los senos de Hinata, lo apretó haciendo que la chica volviera a soltar otro gemido, Sasuke estaba perdiendo el juicio de sus pensamientos al igual que Hinata._

_No pudo evitarlo y Sasuke se situó en medio de las piernas de Hinata, haciendo notar la excitación del chico con un leve rose de sus miembros, Hinata volvió a gemir haciendo que ambos perdieran la noción de sus actos, solo querían seguir juntos así que Sasuke fue bajando el cierre de la chamarra de Hinata, cuando de pronto…Sasuke escuchó un ruido, que lo hizo volver a la realidad._

_"pero que estoy haciendo, soy un estúpido" pensaba mientras se levantaba de Hinata_

- _Lo siento, no quise sobrepasarme- dijo mientras la seriedad volvía a su rostro_

- _Aaaa… yo… yo… he- Hinata no podía decir nada, estaba a punto de perder la inocencia ese día_

- _Debo irme alguien viene- dijo mientras se ponía de pie_

- _Bue… bueno… nos…nos… nos vemos Sasuke- decía mientras se acomodaba la ropa y trataba de calmar su corazón_

- _Tranquila- decía mientras de arrodillaba frente a Hinata- para tener 20 años pareces una niñita- decida mientras sonreía un poco, cosa muy rara en el Uchiha, pero que calmo a Hinata - lamento mucho lo que paso, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso- nos vemos_

- _Nos vemos- dijo mientras lo miraba salir por una ventana_

- _Hina porque tardaste tanto… ¿Hina estas bien, porque estas tan roja?_

- _No es nada Ino , ya encontré tu banda, mejor vamos- decía mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación_

_Fin flash back_

Solo sonrió al recordar que al no decirle a Ino lo que paso, ella hiso su berrinche y se pegó a ella el resto de la estadía, por poco no entraba al baño con ella.

_"no tardara mucho tiempo en enterarse, de todos modos creo que yo se lo diré, pero en un momento adecuado… creo que ya debería descansar, mañana será un día pesado"_ pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos


	10. capitulo 10: mudanza

espero que les guste :)  
dejen reviews

...

Al fin llego el día de la mudanza, de hecho solo había que llevar las maletas de Hinata y ordenar un poco el departamento y aunque Sasuke lo sabía bien, fue como dijo, estaba en casa de Ino en la mañana; era un día lindo había sol, pero algunas nubes para dar algo de sombra, el cielo era totalmente celeste en lo que restaba de las nubes. El moreno fue y toco la puerta de la rubia esperando a que todo esté listo para no tener que esperar mucho

- Hola Sasuke pasa- dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta- ya está casi todo , a Hinata solo le falta una maleta

- Bien- fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala

- Ya termine todo- dijo mientras baja una de las 3 maletas- Aaaa… ho… hola Sasuke- dijo algo avergonzada al notar al moreno allí, claro que no estaba está mal vestida o algo así, simplemente esa era su forma de comportarse con Sasuke

- Hola Hinata ¿ya está todo listo?- pregunto el moreno

- Si, ya podemos ir, solo iré por las otras dos maletas- dijo mientras corría a la habitación a traerlas

- Y bien Sasuke- dijo Ino sacándolo de su pensamiento

- Y bien ¿Qué?- cuestiono el moreno, con la típica frialdad suya

- Y traen Hinata y tu obvio- dijo la rubia directo al grano mientras atraía la mirada de Sasuke- ya lo sé, sé que están o algo así, es obvio con esas miraditas que le das

- No entiendo las estupideces que dices- respondió mientras volvía a mirar a la ventana

- O vamos Sasuke, es muy notorio que ella te gusta, porque…

- Por qué ¿Qué?- cuestiono algo furioso

- Porque la tratas diferente a los demás, la tratas delicadamente y siempre contestas sus saludos, cosa muy rara en ti… si en verdad quieren mantener su ROMANSE en secreto debes esforzarte más- le dijo mientras dejaba la sala para ayudar a Hinata

"Tal vez tenga razón, creo que olvide quien soy, soy Sasuke Uchiha… soy un vengador y no debo mostrar sentimiento alguno, será lo mejor por el momento, quizá sea mejor decirle lo que pasa a esa entrometida para que no meta la pata más adelante" pensaba el moreno, mientras se levantaba del sillón para sacar una de las maletas de Hinata

Hinata noto un cambio drástico en Sasuke, noto que su mirada volvió a ser la misma que los primeros días que estaba en la aldea, fría y llena de odio; ella no sabía que paso en el pequeño lapso que se fue, pero quería saberlo, tal vez se lo preguntaría al mismo Sasuke después

….

Sasuke estaba delante de las dos amigas mientras llevaba la maleta más pesada, estaban ya a media cuadra del departamento de Hinata. Era en un nuevo edificio situado a dos cuadras del departamento de Sasuke y a una cuadra de la plaza en que hablaron por primera vez; el departamento estaba en el cuarto piso. Y al llegar al fin a puerta espero a que Hinata abriera la puerta.

- Bueno entremos- dijo la morena mientras le daba vuelta a la perilla

- Vaya es muy lindo Hina, creo que estarás cómoda aquí- dijo la rubia mientras entraba y dejaba la maleta en un rincón

- Si yo creo que si… y ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?- dijo la morena mientras veía que el moreno cerraba la puerta

- Hmp… está bien-dijo indiferentemente

- Bueno creo que debemos ordenar y limpiar un poco- dijo la rubia mientras miraba el lugar

- Yo no me ofrecí para limpieza- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta queriendo zafarse de la tarea

- Sasuke ¿podrías ayudarnos un poco?- dijo la morena mientras lo sujetaba del hombro antes de que abriera la puerta- solo un momento- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada que Sasuke no pudo resistir

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía a dirigirse dentro del departamento- y que es primero

- Gracias- dijo la oji luna mientras se paraba al lado de su amiga

- Yo creo que por la sala y luego el comedor, ¿qué piensan ustedes?- dijo la rubia mientras de quitaba los forros a, los sillones

- Si está bien- dijo la morena mientras la ayudaba, seguida del moreno

…

Ya era las 6 de la tarde y por fin habían terminado de ordenar y limpiar todo, los tres chicos estaba cansados, pero aun así Hinata decidió cocinar algo para la cena mientras Ino y Sasuke estaba en la sala ya remodelada tomando un vaso de limonada.

- Quedo muy bonito, la verdad fue más fácil mientras tu movías los muebles jeje- dijo la rubia mientras se reía

- Que te causa tanta risa- dijo Sasuke

- Que nos hayas ayudado con el trabajo más pesado, creo que tu debilidad es la mirada de Hinata- dijo mientras ponía algo incómodo a Sasuke

- Tu no hiciste gran cosa, porque no ayudas a Hinata ahora- le replico

- Porque me da miedo arruinar la comida

- ¿arruinar?

- Si arruinar, quizá no me entiendes, porque nunca probaste la comida de Hinata

- Solo es comida que tan especial puede ser- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Hinata

- Ya lo veras cuando la pruebes – le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

- Ya está listo, pueden venir- dijo Hinata mientras serbia los platos

- Ya vamos¡- grito Ino mientras jalaba a Sasuke para la cocina

- Espero que les guste- dijo Hinata mientras serbia un plato de pasta con crema y algo de queso rallado encima y un poco de carne con un jugo café al costado adornado con algunas hiervas verdes encima, la verdad se veía apetitoso y tenía un aroma asombroso

- Ya no puedo esperar se me hace agua la boca – dijo Ino mientras se metía una gran cucharada de comida a la boca- HINA TE PASASTE, ESTA INCREIBLE¡- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas

- Gracias Ino- respondió la morena mientras probaba algo de su comida y al parecer estaba feliz del resultado

- Qué esperas Sasuke, esta delicioso- dijo Ino mientras ,miraba al moreno observar su plato

- Es a mí me gusta disfrutar la comida no solo tragármela – le dijo el moreno a Ino, intentando hacerla enfadar

- Cállate y come- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir comiendo y causando una leve risa a su amiga y después de esto Sasuke se atrevió a probar la comida, se metió una cucharada y cuando la probo, sus mejillas también se tornaron algo rosas, en verdad le había gustado, ya que después de probarlo comió rápido y en silencio

- Te lo dije- hablo la rubia- te dije que la comida de Hinata era única

- Tienes razón- dijo rápidamente el moreno, mientras llamaba la atención de la morena que estaba a su lado- la verdad es muy bien Hinata- le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara

- Gracias chicos- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ¿alguien quiere más?- pregunto recibiendo un si como respuesta de ambos

…

Ya era de noche y los tres chicos acaban de cenar, Ino y Sasuke estaban ayudando a Hinata a lavar los platos, mientras Ino los secaba Sasuke se paró frente a Hinata

- Creo que debemos decírselo- dijo en voz baja

- Está bien yo también creo eso- respondió Hinata, feliz de volver a ver la misma mirada suave de Sasuke

- ¿Ino?- dijo la morena- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro ¿qué pasa?

- Ya sabes de que queremos hablar contigo, y más vale que lo escuches bien porque no pienso volver a repetir las cosas- dijo Sasuke

- AA¡…. Ya entendí, bueno cuéntenmelo todo- dijo con una cara muy picarona haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y Sasuke se ponga incomodo

- Bueno te lo contaremos, pero recuerda no decírselo a NADIE Ino, recuerda y prométemelo- dijo la morena

- Te lo prometo Hina, es una secreto que me lo llevare a la tumba- dijo mientras simulaba que tenía un cierre en la boca- bueno vamos a la sala

- Bien- dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a la sala

- Veras Ino cuando…. Cuando mi padre me voto de casa, fui a la plaza que está cerca de aquí, estaba sentada en una banca y estaba llorando porque no sabía que hacer… y pues … pues- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- Yo la vi y me acerque a hablarle, no me preguntes porque, solo lo hice- respondió el moreno y continuo la historia- la vi y le pregunte qué es lo que paso y al saber que no tenía donde ir la lleve a mi departamento

- AAA ENSERIO, SASUKE PICARON- dijo Ino mientras los miraba

- Cállate, quieres saber más o ¿no?- dijo algo enojado, pero se clamo al sentir la mano de Hinata contra la suya, diciéndole que se calmara- en fin fuimos a mi departamento y NO PASO NADA, solo fue a pasar la noche, pero…

- Esa fue la situación que nos unió, se podría decir… desde ese día yo me sentí más apegada a Sasuke, a pesar de que no pasó nada me sentí más segura a su lado y no quise alejarme de el- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba

- Pero porque, no entiendo , si ni siquiera hubo un besito- dijo la rubia- y porque tu Sasuke quisiste estar con Hinata

- No lo sé…. Simplemente me da paz estar a su lado- dijo mientras la abrazaba ya que estaba sentada en el mismo sillón, e hiso que se sonrojara nuevamente

- pero que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos- dijo mientras los miraba con ternura, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran- bueno sigan con la historia

Ya había pasado una hora y estaban terminando de contarle todo, bueno casi todo, no le dijeron lo que paso en la aldea de la arena

- ya veo , por eso no quieren decir a nadie de esto, la verdad tiene mucho sentido- dijo mientras daba un suspiro

- qué bien que lo entiendas- dijo Sasuke- al menos sé que no materas la pata

- pero que dices, creo que tu objetivo es verme enojada no es cierto- dijo Ino algo fastidiada y haciendo sonreír a su amiga

- bueno creo que eso es todo sería bueno que vayamos a descansar- dijo la morena

- si mejor me voy a casa antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta azul que parecía ser de Shikamaru, porque la verdad era algo grande para ella, Sasuke se percató de eso y no pudo evitar el decírselo para molestarla, recordando también que un día los vio juntos, pero como algo más que amigos

- creo que ya que te dijimos nuestro secreto quizá algún día nos cuentes el tuyo y el de Shikamaru – dijo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa

- bueno … verán… se los contare otro día ya es tarde adiós- dijo mientras abría la puerta

- adiós Ino cuídate mucho y gracias por tu ayuda prometo ir a visitarte- dijo la oji luna mientras se despedía de su amiga con un abrazo

- no te preocupes, si tu no vienes yo lo are- dijo la rubia alegrándole la mirada- bueno adiós Sasuke, y quiero que cuides mucho a mi Hinata, es muy especial, no solo para mi sino para todos, así que si le haces algo saldrás muy mal herido- dijo en tono de broma

- adiós Yamanaka– respondió el moreno mientras ella salía del departamento

- bueno creo que también debemos dormir- dijo la morena- debes estar cansado

- un poco- respondió- ¿y podrás dormir sola hoy?- dijo haciendo que la morena se tensara al sentir que el la abrazaba por la espalda y le decía esa última pregunta al oído

- si… si… eh… yo creo- dijo mientras trataba de relajarse- a propósito… he yo quería preguntarte algo

- dime

- que paso hoy en la mañana… es… que solo note que tú actitud cambio de la nada

- vaya eres observadora-respondió el moreno- pues veras simplemente me di cuenta que mostraba muchos sentimientos en público y pues eso no está bien, al menos por el momento

- ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo algo dudosa Hinata

- veras si alguno de mis enemigos lograra darse cuenta que tú eres mi punto débil, la verdad estaría perdido

- ¿porque? - Dijo la morena mientras se soltaba del abraso y lo miraba a la cara

- Porque haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no te pasara nada- dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar y le dio un beso después de decírselo

- Sa… Sasuke… yo … gracias

- Ya no digas gracias… ya me aburrí de tu palabrita- le dijo haciendo que ella riera un poco

- Y bien, aun no me contestaste- dijo mientras ponía la duda en la cara de Hinata- podrás dormir sola o quieres que hoy te acompañe- dijo haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja

- He… eh… pues yo no… no se… si quieres… pué... puedes quedarte- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

- Entonces ya está decidido

- Bien mejor, iré a darme un baño- dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a su habitación-la otra habitación también tiene ducha porque tú también no tomas un baño

….

Ya eran las 11 de la noche la calle estaba casi vacía, al menos eso parecía, Sasuke llevaba puesto un polero negro y un deportivo azul, su cabello estaba muy alborotado, pero aun así se lo veía muy bien, estaba mirando por la ventana a la luna, estaba muy brillante pesar de estar en cuarto menguante, la verdad la noche se había puesto fría, después de verla apago todas las luces y cerró la puerta principal; por último se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata y toco la puerta antes de entrar

- Adelante- dijo una dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta

- Hace frio no crees- dijo Sasuke en una voz muy seductora, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera algo nerviosa

- Si, algo- dijo mientras seguía cepillándose en cabello al borde de la cama, su cabello era muy largo y sedoso, de color negro azulado, tenía puesto unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa algo ajustada y escotada, que la verdad mostraba muy bien su figura, se sonrojo mucho al notar la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella

- Tranquila te prometí que no haría nada- dijo el moreno- solo quería ver si estabas bien, bueno me voy- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta, pero antes de tocar la perilla escucho la voz de Hinata

- Sasuke… eh… yo quería… bueno… yo… yo- decía apenas balbuceos mientras trataba de decirle algo

- No quieres dormir sola, ¿cierto?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa por el comportamiento de Hinata; y ella solo asintió- bien por mí no hay problema.

Los dos enamorados estaban en la cama y Hinata se fue a un borde de la cama, pero no duro mucho allí, ya que Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la abraso por la espalda

-no te preocupes, no romperé mi promesa, así que duerme tranquila y relájate- dijo en su oído asiéndola sonrojar- buenas noches, y Hinata se dio media vuelta, le dio un dulce pico en los labios

- buenas noches- dijo antes de acomodarse en el pecho de Sasuke.


	11. capitulo 11: amor

bueno aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero que les guste  
bueno este tiene lemon y como saben soy nueva en esto asi que paciencia porfa :)

dejen reviews

.

.

.

...

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, y los dos morenos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, y de pronto Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se sentía muy bien, incluso había olvidado que estaba durmiendo con Sasuke hasta que lo vio; quiso lanzar un grito, pero lo retuvo y recordó lo que paso la noche anterior y solo sonrió, se sentó en la cama y vio a Sasuke.

"ya entiendo porque tenía tantas fans, es muy…. Simpático, y fuerte" pensaba mientras lo observaba. "mejor voy a tomar un baño y luego hago el desayuno, lo levantare para eso." Fue lo último que pensó antes de irse a la ducha

…

Hinata ya había terminado de bañarse, he incluso ya se había vestido en un muy corto tiempo. Sasuke recién habría los ojos, estaba algo perezoso la verdad, al terminar de abrirlos vio como Hinata se ataba el cabello en una coleta mientras estaba sentada frente a su tocador.

- Buenos días- dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba y frotaba los ojos- te levantaste temprano

- Ehh… buenos días Sasuke- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba- iré a hacer el desayuno, si quieres puedes tomar un baño- fue lo último que dijo antes de pararse y salir de la habitación

….…..

Hinata estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida plácidamente, ya estaba a punto de terminar así que decidió ir a buscar a Sasuke, pensando que ya estaba listo. Camino por el pasillo y sin tocar la puerta la abrió, al abrirla se sonrojo peor que un tomate y abrió los ojos como platos, su cuerpo no respondía y se quedó estática; y la razón fue porque vio a Sasuke, claro él estaba de espaldas, pero solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones, su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto mostrando su muy bien formado cuerpo, su piel era clara, no tanto como la de ella , pero eso no fue lo único ya que también tenía el cabello aun mojado porque caían algunas gotas de agua por su cuerpo, la verdad se veía muy bien y sexi.

- Eh… Aaaa… ehh… yo… eh… ya está todo listo- fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y querer salir de la habitación, pero de pronto sintió que Sasuke la tomo la muñeca y la jalo hacia él mientras la volvía a abrazar por atrás.

- Hinata- dijo en su oreja en una voz ronca y muy sensual- parece una niña, no te pongas así- le dijo sin soltarla y mientras reía un poco

- No soy una niña- dijo la morena tratando de defender, pero solo causo más risa en Sasuke

- Si tú lo dices- le contesto antes de soltarla y ponerse un polero- tengo hambre ¿qué tal si bajamos?- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

- Si ya está todo listo, espero que te guste- dijo la morena mientras lo seguía

Después de un rato ya habían terminado de desayunar, y los dos estaban sentados en un sillón hablando de las cosas que les gustaba y o que no; trataban de conocerse mejor y para ambos extrañamente se entendían muy bien, se sentían en confianza uno con otro.

- Creo que debo irme, ya fui muy abusivo al quedarme aquí por tanto tiempo, no quiero seguir importunando - dijo el moreno mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero la morena no lo dejo hacerlo

- No espera Sasuke- dijo la morena mientras lo tomaba del brazo- no se… quizá podamos ir a dar un paseo antes, además que estés aquí no es nada malo en absoluto, y… que dices ¿salimos un rato?- dijo la morena tratando de convencerlo

- Parece una buena idea- dijo el moreno mientras le sonreía

- Bien, espérame iré por mi chamarra- dijo mientras corría a su habitación, Sasuke aprovecho y se puso la suya

….

Ya había pasado el día y era casi de noche, estaba a punto de ponerse el sol porque el cielo estaba de un color naranja, los dos enamorados se encontraban por el bosque, cuando de pronto vieron una pequeña cascada y decidieron ir a sentarse un rato a la orilla, Hinata fue y se arrodillo para mojarse un poco el cabello, mientras el moreno estaba parado a sus espaldas.

_"¿porque me interesa tanto?, ¿qué es lo que tiene?... creo que ya la conocí, pero desde hace mucho, pero ¿Dónde?... Creo que"_

- Ya recuerdo¡- dijo el moreno casi gritando, mientras llamaba la atención de la morena

- Que paso Sasuke ¿qué recuerdas?- dijo la morena mientras se ponía de pie frente a el

- Eh… yo solo recordé donde te vi por primera vez, ¿túlo recuerdas? - contesto el moreno

- Si, en la academia, ¿no es cierto?- dijo la morena

- No- dijo muy seriamente el moreno

- ¿no? ¿entonces donde, cuando?- dijo la morena con una cara llena de incógnita

- Bueno te lo recordare- dijo mientras se sentaba a las orillas de manantial- bien veras…

_Flash back_

_Sasuke tenía unos 8 años y estaba caminando por el bosque, estaba pateando todo lo que veía a su paso ya que estaba realmente furioso, porque su hermano lo había dejado solo cuando le prometió que iba a jugar con el_

- _Itachi es un tonto, prefiere ir a sus tontas misiones y dejarme solo, él sabe muy bien que me aburro solo- decía el niño mientras patea una piedras- además mis padres nunca tienen tiempo para jugar conmigo, y… y- decía mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- ya verán… ¿pero quién es ella?- dijo mientras veía a unos cuantos arboles de distancia a una niñita sentaba en las raíces de un árbol, así que decidió acercarse para ver si podía jugar con ella- hola que haces aquí- dijo curioso el moreno_

- _Hola- dijo una niña de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado muy corto- solo alimento algunos animalitos, ¿Por qué?- dijo la morena_

- _No sé solo quería saber, ¿te acompaño?- dijo el moreno mientras veía que tenía unas cuantas semillas que comían los pájaros del lugar_

- _Claro- dijo la pequeña niña mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- y ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hinata Hyuga_

- _Eh… yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco_

- _Bueno ya se terminaron las semillas, que tal si vamos a jugar_

- _Claro- dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a correr- veamos si puedes atraparme¡_

- _Jaja lo are ya verás- dijo la morena mientras lo seguía hasta llegar a una cascada- vaya es gigantesca- dijo la morena mientras veía el agua caer_

- _Cierto es muy grande- dijo el moreno mientras la veía igual- pero… pero ¿dóndeestá?- dijo mientras buscaba a Hinata_

- _AQUÍ¡- grito la niña mientras lo empujaba al agua- jaja te mojaste- se rio la pequeña morena mientras lo veía salir del agua_

- _Eso es trampa- dijo el moreno mientras la veía reírse de él, pero el aprovecho que estaba distraída y la jalo al agua también- ahora tú también estarás mojada- dijo entre risas_

_Los dos niños se quedaron a jugar allí un rato más hasta que se cansaron y decidieron salir del agua,se echaron uno al lado de otroy secaron al sol mientras se recostaban en la hierba, _

- _Nunca me había divertido tanto- dijo el moreno mientras la miraba_

- _Yo también- dijo la morena mientras le dirigía la mirada_

- _Eh… yo ehh…- tartamudea el moreno mientras se sentaba_

- _¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la morena mientras ella también se sentaba_

- _Yo… este… no es nada- decía mientras el moreno se sonrojaba_

- _Vamos dime, no sea malo- suplicaba la morena_

- _Este quería saber si… somos novios- dijo el inocente moreno- es que cuando veía un chico y una chica divirtiéndose, mi hermano me dijo es porque eran novios_

- _¿Enserio?- dijo la morena mientras ella también se sonrojaba- entonces yo creo que si porque me divertí mucho_

- _Yo también, me divertí, entonces ¿somos novios, cierto?- dijo el moreno_

- _Si- dijo la morena mientras le sonreía_

- _Bueno ya es tarde debemos irnos- dijo el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y ayuda a Hinata a pararse_

_Los dos niños caminaron de regreso a la aldea mientras se tomaban las manos creyendo y riendo inocentemente que todo siempre sería bueno y tranquilo, esperando en volver a jugar muy pronto._

_Fin flash back_

- Ya lo recuerdo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro-éramos tan inocentes

- Si lo éramos y todo parecía ser perfecto- dijo Sasuke- Quisiera retroceder a ese momento otra vez

- Bueno podemos repetirlo- dijo Hinata mientras empujaba a Sasuke al agua- ya lo ves- dijo mientras reía

- Si creo que podemos repetirlo- dijo mientras la jalaba al agua

Los dos empezaron a reír, mientras se abrasaban, también trataban de ahogarse entre juegos como en aquella ocasión; estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que notaron que ya había oscurecido, era una bella noche, no era muy obscura porque la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y algunas luciérnagas alumbraban el lugar, la verdad era un verdadero panorama, además era un lugar muy romántico.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que por fin se volvieron a dar otro beso, pero este era muy apasionado, era un beso que ambos pedían a gritos, y que poco a poco fue subiendo de temperatura.

Sasuke quiso quitarle la blusa a Hinata, pero no lo hiso, él quiso mantener la promesa que le hiso a pesar de todo, pero de pronto…

- Sasuke- dijo la morena , en una voz llena de placer que el moreno nunca había escuchado- olvídalo

- Pero- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que Hinata le volviera a plantar otro beso- ¿estas segura?- le pregunto

- Si- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que el moreno empezara

- Si tú lo deseas- dijo mientras la jalaba detrás de la cascada

Después de llevarla detrás de la cascada, Sasuke empezó a quitarle la blusa que tenía, se le hiso algo difícil ya que la blusa estaba más ajustaba que de costumbre por el agua, pero al final lo hiso y continuo con los pantalones de Hinata dejándola solo en ropa interior; Hinata estaba muy roja y avergonzada por la situación en la que estaba.

- No serás la única- dijo el moreno mientras el también se quitaba su ropa, hasta quedar solo en boxers

El moreno sujeto a Hinata de la cadera mientras la acomodaba de modo que sus miembros se rosaran causando un gemido de parte de ambos, Hinata solo abrazo a Sasuke del cuello y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno asiendo que el rose se mas fuerte; Sasuke no pudo aguantar más así que tomo uno de los pechos de Hinata y lo apretó haciendo que ella soltara otro gemido, poco a poco le quito el brasier que llevaba puesto dejado sus pechos descubiertos, Sasuke se quedó viéndolos eran grandes y redondos la verdad muy bien formados, pero hizo que Hinata se avergonzara y quisiera taparlos cosa que el moreno no dejo que hiciera.

- No tienes por qué cubrirte- dijo el moreno en una voz ronca y seductora

- Pero…- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba

- No te cubras no hay peros, a mí me gusta verte así- dijo mientras hacía que Hinata se volviera a sonrojar como un tomate

El moreno no dijo nada más, así que la tomo de la cadera y la levanto un poco, de modo que él pueda estar a la altura de su pecho, la sujetó y metió uno de los pezones a su boca, haciendo que Hinata volviera a gemir mientras la saboreaba, después fue y tomo el otro y poco a poco fue subiendo a su cuello y la volvió a besar.

Hinata no pudo más y también beso a Sasuke en el cuello, haciendo que el chico se excitara aún más, ambos estuvieron besándose por un rato más, hasta que Sasuke empezó a quitarle la bragas a Hinata, ella solo tenso su cuerpo.

- Si quieres que me detenga solo debes decirlo- dijo el moreno

- No… sigue- contesto la morena

Sasuke obedeció así que se las quito en un ágil movimiento, después de esto puso a Hinata contra la pared de la cascada y bajo una de sus manos hacia esa parte tan íntima haciendo pequeños movimientos algo delicados ya que no quería lastimarla o algo así, porque para el también era su primera vez; la morena solo respondió con gemidos que de vez en cuando pronunciaba su nombre

- Sa… Sasuke- dijo la morena con una voz llena de placer

- Quieres que…- fue lo único que logro decir antes de volver a recibir otro beso de parte de la morena

- No … si… sigue- decía entre gemidos

Sasuke decidió quitarse los boxers que llevaba puestos para así dejar que sus miembros volvieran a tocarse .Hinata estaba en un verdadero éxtasis ella nunca se había sentido así en su vida, nunca había pensado en sentir tanto placer, pero no era la única ya que Sasuke también lo sentía, era como un fuego que los recorría, era como una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todas sus venas, ambos estaba con respiraciones agitadas y no pudieron aguantar más así que decidieron consumar su amor de una sola vez.

Sasuke levanto levemente a Hinata y con la otra mano tomo su miembro ya duro y erecto poniéndolo en la pequeña cavidad de Hinata, ella solo emitió un fuerte gemido haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera más impaciente. Poco a poco Sasuke hiso presión para poder entrar, pero se le hacía muy difícil porque no quería lastimarla.

- Solo hazlo- dijo Hinata con una voz llena de placer- no pasara nada, confió en ti

- Está bien, solo dolerá un poco- contesto el moreno, mientras hacía mucha más presión para poder entrar

Poco a poco comenzó a entrar, pero una vez que logro ingresar un poco, Sasuke tomo impulso, para entrar de golpe y para que no le doliera mucho a Hinata, ella solo soltó un grito que fue tapado por un beso de Sasuke.

- Tranquila- dijo - ¿estás bien?

- Si- contesto la morena

Los dos se quedaron así un rato más hasta que Hinata empezó a moverse un poco, haciendo notar a Sasuke que ya estaba lista; tomo empezó con el clásico vaivén, era suave su tranquilo mientras los dos permanecían en un beso largo, hasta que la velocidad fue aumentando, Sasuke poco a poco fue perdiendo el control hasta llegar a un punto en que casi salía por completo para penétrala con más fuerza que antes.

Solo se podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos, eran llenos de placer y lujuria, ambos querían más, ni su respiración agitada ni nada lo impediría; así que Sasuke tomo a Hinata y salió de ella para colocarla de espaldas haciendo que se quedara mirando frente a la pared, la tomo de las caderas y la volvió a penetrar con cada vez más fuerza. Hinata solo emitía fuerte gemido mientras pronunciaba su nombre, los dos estaban al punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que Hinata volvió a colocarse frente a Sasuke lo abrazó y volvió a cruzar sus piernas para que vuelva a penetrarla.

Sasuke ya no podía más al igual que la morena así que la beso eufóricamente, y la embistió con más fuerza haciendo que Hinata llegara al orgasmo soltando fuerte gemidos de placer; ella no sabía que le pasaba nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida, era como fuego que la quemaba, bajo poco a poco sus brazos y sin darse cuenta araño la espalda del moreno mientras sentía sus espasmos de placer que la hacían arquear el cuerpo. Sasuke también tuvo su orgasmo juntamente con ella, así que al final no pudo contenerse y termino dentro de ella.

Los dos tenían la respiración agitada, trataban de calmarse y una vez relajados ambos se dieron un beso

- Hinata… eh… TE AMO- confeso el moreno mientras hacía que ella lo mirara a los ojos

- Yo también… TE AMO- contesto la morena mientras lo abrazaba

Ambos salieron de agua y se vistieron, caminaron por el bosque mientras se tomaban de la mano

- Ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir- dijo Hinata mientras se acurrucaba al pecho de Sasuke

- Sí, pero esta vez soy yo el que no quiere dormir solo- dijo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara

- Entonces vamos- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos caminaron abrazados todo el trayecto, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando.


	12. capitulo 12: noche

Al parecer todo iba tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha estos últimos días, Sasuke y Hinata aún tenía su relación en secreto, claro excepto por Ino que se había dado cuenta ya desde el principio, y al parecer también los ayudaba a mantenerlo en secreto cubriéndolos cuando los dos desaparecían durante las reuniones que hacían sus amigos.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Hinata y Sasuke estuvieron juntos en aquella cascada, y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que un día mientras Sasuke iba caminando hacia su casa se encontró con alguien.

- Hola Sasuke, ¿ cómo estás?, lleva un buen tiempo que no te veo- dijo desde el tejado de una casa

- Que quieres- respondió el moreno

- Nada solo hablar y quizá recordar buenos momentos

- Como cuales Kakashi- dijo el moreno mientras se daba media vuelta para ver a su ex sensei

- Ay muchos momentos sin ir lejos, el día que estuviste con la pequeña Hinata –dijo el peli plata llamando la atención del moreno- bueno y que dices, si quieres yo invito un café

- Hmp- dijo mientras lo seguía hacia una cafetería

_"pero como se dio cuenta_" pensaba el moreno, mientras tomaba asiento en una cafetería a unas cuadras de su departamento

- Vamos Sasuke no pongas esa cara, de todos modos te explicare como es que lo sé-dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa que se podía ver a través de su mascara

- Entonces habla- dijo el moreno algo enojado

- Pero no cambiaste nada- dijo su ex sensei

- Nunca tuve paciencia para nada, así que mejor empieza a hablar

- Bueno, bueno; no te pongas así, veras no es la gran historia, pero la cosa es que estaba todo tranquilo paseando por ese bosque aquella noche, y te vi a ti y a Hinata abrazados, sabes la verdad te veías feliz así que decidí no intervenir en ese momento- explicaba el peli plata- además nunca supe que es lo que hacían allí a esa hora, pero bueno yo creo que debe ser tu novia o algo así no es cierto, ¿además que estaban haciendo allí?- pregunto

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

- Vaya, creo que ya no es necesario preguntar- dijo mientras reía un poco

- Bueno eso es todo , y será mejor que no hables- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Tranquilo tal vez te ayude con tu secretito, pero si algo le pasa a Hinata tu serás el único perjudicado- dijo mientras hacía que se detuviera el moreno

- Porque tanto interés en cuidarla- dijo algo intrigado y al parecer celoso

- Tranquilo, no estés celoso- dijo el peli plata para molestarlo un poco- ya verás por qué tanto intereses cuidar a Hinata de todos modos no soy el único que quiere su bienestar

Después de lo último dicho por Kakashi Sasuke salió de la cafetería para ir directo a su departamento y pensar porque es que Hinata es tan importante para todos

…..

Ya era cerca de las 4 de la tarde y Hinata llevaba algunas cosas que compro para hacer la cena y también pensaba en invitar a Sasuke a cenar así que estaba muy distraída pensando en que podría ponerse, que cocinar y ese tipo de cosas, cuando de pronto sintió que se había golpeado con alguien, cosa que la hiso perder el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo

- Cuidado¡- grito un rubio mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para que no cayera

- Naruto- dijo la morena- pero que paso, ¿porque estas tan apurado?

- Jaja, lo siento es que se me hiso algo tarde, tengo que encontrarme con Sakura- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza

- Bueno pero debes tener cuidado- dijo la morena en forma de reproche

- Si lo tendré, pero ahora que lo recuerdo es mucho tiempo en el que no te vi- dijo mientras se volvía a poner algo serio- ¿qué hiciste todo este tiempo?, ¿dónde estabas?-

- Eh… bueno ya sabes- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba

- Vaya, ya no tartamudeas tanto como antes- dijo casi gritando

- ¿enserio? no me había dado cuenta

- Me alegra que podamos hablar como antes- dijo el rubio haciendo recordar a Hinata por qué ella no hablaba con él, pero todo eso se esfumo al recordar a Sasuke

- Es cierto, es bueno volver a ser amigos- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Pero porque ese cambio tan repentino- pregunto el rubio

- Porque encontré a alguien que realmente amo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba- y haciendo que el rubio se pusiera algo raro ante su confesión

- Pero que rechazo- dijo mientras ponía una cara de decepción

- No te pongas así Naruto , no tienes por qué hacerlo, de todos modo tenías razón

- ¿Razón? ¿En qué?- pregunto el rubio

- En que mi destino no es estar contigo- dijo la morena mientras volvía a levantar la mirada

- ¿Enserio?

- Si… ahora soy en verdad feliz a pesar de las cosas que pasaron, soy muy feliz con el

- Me alegra mucho- dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba en una forma muy amigable- solo dime si necesitas mi ayuda para ponerlo en su lugar- dijo haciendo que la morena riera un poco- a propósito ¿ quién es?- dijo mientras la soltaba

- Es un secreto- respondió dio la morena

- VAMOS, HINA DIME,- decía el rubio casi suplicando

- algún día lo sabrás- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero que haces aun aquí, ya conoces a Sakura, se enfadara si no llegas rápido

- AAAA TIENES RAZON¡- dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar- ADIOS HINATA TE CUIDAS- dijo mientras agitaba su mano

_"Naruto no cambio nada"_ pensaba Hinata mientras sonreía y seguía su camino

….

Sasuke estaba vistiéndose para ir a casa de Hinata a cenar, ya que ella lo había invitado, y era obvio que no iba a faltar, la verdad estaba muy sexi, llevaba puesta una camisa negra que mostraba muy bien sus músculos con los primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón gris oscuro que también lo marcaba muy bien, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, pero se lo veía muy bien; tenia puesta una colonia muy varonil y por ultimo llevaba puesto una esclava de plata (manilla para varón), que tenía tallado la palabra "Uchiha", al parecer fue un regalo que su madre le hizo pero que nunca utilizo hasta ahora; al estar ya listo se puso una chamarra de cuero y fue hacia el departamento de Hinata.

Hinata ya había alistado toda la cena, también había puesto la mesa en su comedor que recién estrenaría hoy; ella también estaba muy sensual, tenía el pelo suelto como siempre, llevaba puesto un vestido corto, con un gran escote en la espalda y una pequeña apertura en la pierna izquierda era de color lila claro, tenía puesto unos aretes del mismo color pero eran un poco más oscuros, e incluso se había pintado un poco la boca haciendo resaltar aún más su color claro de piel.

Al fin había llegado Sasuke y Hinata fue a abrir, cuando el moreno entro se quedó parado frente a Hinata y no le quito la vista de encima, cosa que hiso que Hinata se sonrojara

- Estas hermosa- dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un beso

- Gracias- dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco- y bien ¿quieres ir a comer?- dijo la morena mientras miraba a la mesa

- Está bien- respondió el moreno

Después de la cena Sasuke y Hinata fueron a sentarse a la sala y quizá hablar un poco, pero poco a poco el deseo de volver a estar juntos se presentó entre ellos, así que empezaron a besarse y abrazarse; Sasuke fue bajando poco a poco una de las tiras del vestido de Hinata para luego besarla en el cuello, la morena se aferró de la camisa de Sasuke queriendo sacársela a jalones. Después de un rato Sasuke se detuvo y miro a Hinata a los ojos

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la morena

- No… no es nada- respondió Sasuke- solo quería sabes si podemos subir a tu habitación, no me parece hacerlo aquí- dijo haciendo ruborizar a Hinata

- Claro no hay problema- dijo la morena

- Bien vamos – dijo Sasuke mientras la cargaba en sus fuertes y bien formados brazos y la llevaba cargada hacia la cama

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Sasuke tomo a Hinata muy delicadamente y la puso en la cama, Hinata solo abrazo a Sasuke del cuello y lo beso con mucha pasión, el no pudo resistir y puso su mano por debajo del vestido de Hinata y acaricio su pierna; la morena reacciono poniéndose un poco tensa, pero poco a poco se relajó. Sasuke fue subiendo el vestido hasta poder quitárselo, luego se quedó viendo el cuerpo de Hinata, pero ella intento taparse

- Ya te dije que no debes taparte- dijo el moreno mientras retiraba las manos de Hinata y las ponía por encima de su cabeza

- Lo se… pero…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de recibir otro beso del moreno

- No hay peros- respondió- voy a empezar… prepárate- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para de Hinata se volviera roja como un tomate

El moreno dejo libres las manos de Hinata y volvió a besarla, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, al final término con el pecho descubierto y el mismo se quitó el pantalón; se acomodó entre las piernas de Hinata haciendo que sus miembros rosaran y Hinata empezó a gemir muy suavemente. Sasuke beso a Hinata nuevamente y fue bajando primero al cuello y luego al pecho, se quedó allí un rato y le quito el brasier, tomo uno de sus pezones y se lo metió a la boca empezó a morderlo ligeramente, cosa que hizo que Hinata se arqueara de placer y con una mano empezó a apretar el otro. Hinata realmente estaba excitándose y empezó a gemir diciendo su nombre; Sasuke continuo y fue descendiendo por el abdomen dando pequeños besos a su paso hasta llegas a esa parte ya no tan privada, fue quitándole sus pequeñas bragas con los dientes y luego abrió sus piernas un poco, pero Hinata se puso nerviosa e intento cerrarlas, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió y empezó a meter primero un par de dedos, mientras que con su lengua masajeaba ese lugar tan sensible, Hinata solo se arqueaba y daba fuerte gemidos que al parecer le encantaba escuchar a Sasuke.

Después de esto volvió a subir hasta llegar a la boca de Hinata; sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo del placer y Sasuke se fue quitando los boxers que traía puestos hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, Hinata volteo la posición que tenían poniéndose ella encima.

- ¿Porque el cambio?- pregunto con una voz muy seductora el moreno

- Ya lo veras- respondió Hinata mientras lo besaba.

La morena abandono la boca del moreno para ir bajando con ligeros besos hasta llegar a él abdomen de Sasuke

- No tienes que hacerlo- dijo el moreno, dándose cuenta que es lo que quería hacer Hinata

- No te preocupes quiero hacerlo- fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar un poco más

Hinata se quedó mirando el miembro de Sasuke, la verdad era grande ella solo se ruborizo, se mojó los labios y fue metiéndoselo en la boca poco a poco, cada vez aceleraba mas y Sasuke estaba en éxtasis empezó a decir su nombre e incluso se arqueo de vez en cuando; Hinata después de un rato fue subiendo hasta volver a estar frente a frente con Sasuke.

El moreno solo la tomo de las caderas y volvió a ponerse encima de ella, tomo su miembro duro y erguido y lo puso en la entrada de Hinata y entro de un solo golpe, haciendo que emitiera un fuerte gemido mientras la morena le clavaba sus uñas en los hombros, y volvió a empezar con el vaivén, pero esta vez era más fuerte y feroz que la primera vez, Sasuke se estaba descontrolándose cada vez la penetraba más fuerte y Hinata emitía fuerte gemidos que de vez en cuando eran apagados con sus besos, a Hinata le quemaba el cuerpo y de pronto sintió una liberación de energía cuando vio al fin el orgasmo que tanto esperaba, se arqueo y subió sus manos hasta tomar una almohada que estaba un poco más arriba que y la apretaba lo más fuerte posible.

Después de esto volvió en sí y beso a Sasuke eufóricamente mientras cruzada las piernas en la cadera de Sasuke, haciendo más fuerte la penetración; poco a poco volvieron a subir el ritmo, pero esta vez Sasuke tomo a Hinata y la puso encima de él, ella solo continuo con el movimiento mientras Sasuke le apretaba los pechos, el moreno estaba a punto de terminar y a Hinata le venía otro orgasmo. El clímax lo tuvieron ambos y Sasuke volvió a terminar dentro de ella, después de esto Hinata se tumbó en el pecho de Sasuke mientras los dos trataban de recuperar el dieron un último beso antes de quedar dormidos.

….

A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron perezosamente

- Buenos días- dijo la morena mientras le daba un delicado beso

- Bueno días – respondió el moreno mientras a abrazaba y la acercaba más a él, pero de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

- Será mejor que vaya ver- decía la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba con algunas sabanas

- Hmp- dijo el moreno enojado por la interrupción- no tardes

- No lo are - dijo mientras se ponía una bata de seda que estaba cerca de allí

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

- Soy yo Hinata abre- dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Hola Kiba- dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta- ¿paso algo?

- No es nada importante- dijo el chico mientras Akamaru ladraba detrás de el- es que la hokage me mando a llamarte y también a Sasuke, Naruto e Ino, creo que quiere darnos una misión

- ¿A si?, bueno entonces me alistare y enseguida voy a la oficina de lady hokage- dijo la morena

- Bien, a apropósito, no encuentro a Sasuke por ningún lado tal vez tu tengas más suerte, ¿si lo ves puedes darle el recado?

- Claro- dijo la morena mientras se ruborizaba

- Bueno entonces nos vemos- dijo mientras montaba a su perro y se marchaba del lugar

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Era Kiba, lo envió lady Tsunade- respondió la morena- creo que quiere darnos una misión

- Hmp… es una buena forma de arruinar el día- dijo algo molesto el moreno

- Bueno que tal si vamos y terminamos de una vez la misión que no dé- dijo la morena mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno

- Está bien- dijo mientras la besaba- bueno será mejor que nos bañemos, ¿qué dices?- pregunto con una mirada llena de lujuria, que hiso ruborizar a Hinata

- Eh… pues eh... yo creo que si- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y seguía al moreno a la ducha

…

Después de unas cuantas horas los dos morenos estaba en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage

- Entren- dijo la rubia desde adentro

- Bueno días lady hokage- dijo la morena al entrar, pero luego se quedó en su lugar al notar que Sakura, Naruto y Kiba estaba dentro a sala

- Qué bueno que llegaran a tiempo- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie- verán los mande a llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes

- Para los 5 lady Tsunade- cuestiono una peli rosa que estaba a su lado

- De hecho son 6 falta Ino- corrigió la rubia- también mande a llamar a Sasuke, porque es una misión que necesita de sus habilidades

- Debe ser algo importante- dijo Kiba- porque hasta donde sé el Uchiha no puede estar en estas misiones- dijo haciendo enojar a Sasuke

- Ese no es problema tuyo- dijo el moreno defendiéndose

- Ya basta ustedes dos, lo que necesitamos es saber de qué se trata la misión- dijo Ino mientras entraba a la sala

- Tiene razón- dijo la voluptuosa rubia que estaba detrás del escritorio-verán es una misión en primer lugar para conseguir información sobre los movimientos de un grupo nuevo de ninjas que tienen como objetivo, destruir la aldea de Konoha- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que todos le prestaran atención

- Entonces porque somos tantos para buscar información, ¿dime abuela, no entiendo porque tantos?- dijo Naruto

- No me digas abuela, ya te lo dije Naruto- dijo mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente, luego suspiro y siguió con su explicación- bueno primero tendrán que rastrearlos, para eso están Kiba y Hinata, después tendrán que buscar la información necesaria, para ello Ino es una de las mejores, y por ultimo si es necesario tendrán que enfrentarse a ellos, y allí entrarían Naruto y Sasuke

- Y yo que aria lady Tsunade- dijo la peli rosa

- Tu serias el cuerpo médico… en esta misión te necesitaran, pues es muy peligroso para todos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría una carpeta que contenía algunas fotos y datos

- ¿Es tan peligrosa la misión?- cuestiono la morena

- Si lo es Hinata es muy peligrosa , y les explicare porque- dijo mientras señalaba unas cuantas fotos- verán este grupo consta de 10 personas, pero solo 2 son los lideres, el primero es un hombre llamado Kuroro y el otro es Suigetsu- al escuchar estos nombres Sasuke abrió los ojos y su mirada cambio a una llena de odio- al parecer ya los reconociste Sasuke, también es una razón por la que debes estar en esta misión

- Que paso ¿quiénes son Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto mientras veía que Sasuke había cambiado de la nada

- Sigue explicando- dijo el moreno mientras miraba a la rubia e ignoraba totalmente a Naruto

- En fin, este grupo no es como otros cada uno de los diez integrantes tienen habilidades especiales y se acercan demasiado a ninjas de elite, claro obviando a Suigetsu y Kuroro, ya que ellos son mucho más fuertes que un simple ninja de elite… y por lo tanto su misión es buscar información y esperar la orden de matar a todos en aquel grupo, porque son una verdadera amenaza para cualquier aldea

- ¿Y cuándo partimos?- pregunto Sakura

- Hoy mismo tienen una hora para alistar todo lo necesario, ¿ESTÁN LISTO?-

- SI- dijeron todo en unísono

…..

Una vez fuera de la oficina todos fueron a alistarse para la misión

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la morena mientras notaba que caminaba muy distraído

- Eh… yo… si está todo bien- dijo mientras volvía en si

- Sasuke no puedes mentirme dime que es lo que pasa- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

- Bueno veras,conozco muy bien a esos dos, y sé que si están planeando algo que no es nada bueno y llegaran hasta el límite para conseguirlo

- Lo que te preocupa es la aldea ¿cierto?

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras seguía su camino- solo quiero vivir tranquilo como lo estoy haciendo ahora- después de decir esto la morena solo sonrió, porque sabía muy que Sasuke nunca diría que quiere salvar a la aldea

…...

Después de que la hora dicha por la hokage pasara todos se encontraban en la gran puerta de Konoha, listos para partir a la misión que les dieron.


	13. capitulo 13: adios

bueno aqui la conti espero les guste :)  
dejen reviews XD

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que empezaron la misión Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, la verdad se le hizo muy difícil el encontrar a ese grupo porque al parecer tenían un integrante que utilizaba un extraño jutsu que hacía casi inútil el byakugan de Hinata, era muy parecido al manejo del cristal, pero este era formado solo por el chakra del que poseía la habilidad.

Después de tanto buscar Kiba logro encontrar un aroma que quizá podría llevarlos al grupo que estaban buscando

- Hinata encontré algo ¿crees que debamos ir?- pregunto Kiba mientras notaba que Akamaru gruñía

- Si vamos quizá podamos encontrarlos esta vez- respondió la morena mientras saltaba de copa en copa- Kiba logro ver algunas personas allí, debemos ir a ver si son ellos- dijo mientras sus ojos hacían notar que tenía el byakugan activo

- Está bien- dijo su amigo junto a su perro

- Al parecer son ellos, reconozco a uno de ellos, creo que logramos dar con su escondite- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Bien… debemos ir a informar a los demás antes que se den cuentas que estamos aquí- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

Después de encontrarlos fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar de encuentro, además ya estaba oscureciendo y tenían un tiempo de retraso, que quizá los preocuparía

- Vaya chicos tardaron mucho ya estaba muy nerviosa pensando que les paso algo- dijo una rubia mientras salía a abrazar a Hinata

- Tranquila Ino, eres muy exagerada- respondió Kiba y Akamaru ladro para apoyarlo

- Pareces feliz- dijo la peli rosa- ¿los encontraron?- pregunto mientras recibía un si departe de ambos- eso es bueno ya podemos empezar la verdadera misión

- Bien entonces que esperamos- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie

- No sea tonto Naruto, primero debemos planear todo y también dejar que los dos descansen de todo modos no es algo fácil el rastrear, más que todo por ese jutsu raro que dejo retrasado el byakugan de Hinata- dijo su novia mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza que hiso reír a todos

- Bueno entonces empecemos a armar la estrategia- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie

…..

Ya estaban todos durmiendo menos Sasuke que se había quedado mirando el techo del refugio pensando en la estrategia que habían quedado y en que si iba funcionar, pero más que todo se preocupó por Hinata, al recordar lo que había hablado hace mucho tiempo con sus ex compañeros, que eran casualmente los que ahora trataban de asesinar

_Flash back_

_Había pasado ya 4 meses desde que Sasuke mato a Orochimaru, se encontraba parado debajo de una cascada mientras todo su cuerpo se mojaba hasta que sintió que dos personas lo observaban_

- _Que hacen aquí- dijo mientras los miraba_

- _Nada solo de paso y avisarte que ya partiremos – dijo Suigetsu_

- _Y- respondió el moreno_

- _Pues que ya debemos ir a la aldea de la hoja- dijo un hombre aparentemente joven con cabello negro y corto con las puntas paradas y tenía un tatuaje en el cuello que decía "muerte"_

- _Porque motivo- dijo mientras salía del agua_

- _Veras mientras tú estabas en tu bañito hicimos un plan- dijo el de cabello blanco_

- _¿Cuál?_

- _Vamos y te contaremos en el camino- dijo Kuroro mientras le daba la espalada y empezaba a subir por la copas_

_Después de un largo tramo recién empezaron a hablar_

- _Veras Sasuke, tú conoces muy bien el jutsu que manejo, pero tiene una debilidad – dijo Kuroro mientras hacía que Sasuke que prestara atención_

- _Sigue- contesto el moreno mientras recordaba que la ves que se enfrentó a él estaba a punto de perder, y que el jutsu que maneja es único ya que solo él puede utilizarlo haciendo que el chakra del enemigo sea absorbido por las paredes que forma a su alrededor en forma de cristal haciendo que la mayoría de los jutsus sean inútiles_

- _La única debilidad que tiene mi jutsu es el byakugan, pero no cualquiera es aquel extraño byakugan que queda oculto en un portador de sangre pura, por desgracia ese portador nació y vamos a esa aldea para ver quien es_

- _Entonces no cuenten conmigo- dijo mientras se detenían todos por el comentario_

- _¿Porque?- dijo Suigetsu- ¿tienes otra idea o planes?_

- _Mi único objetivo es destruir a Akatsuki, no ayudarlos- dijo mientras Kuroro le dirigía una mirada asesina_

- _Seguirás con tu venganza acaso olvidas que la última vez que peleamos contra ellos, mataron a Karin- dijo el peli blanco_

- _Lose y de echo fue un gran favor el que me hicieron, de todos modos esa mujer era una molestia- dijo haciendo que Suigetsu se enfadara- ya basta de sus estupidez yo tomare mi camino_

- _Esa es tu decisión, pero a partir de ahora ya no cuentes con nosotros- dijo Kuroro mientras le deba la espalda_

- _Lose y también sé que desde este momento somos enemigos- contesto el moreno_

- _Bien- dijo Suigetsu -entonces adiós_

_Fin flash back_

Sasuke se encontraba es sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió un peso en su hombro derecho, que lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos, al ver quien era se relajó y se quedó observándola, hasta quedar dormido

….

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y estaban listos para empezar la misión, tomaron sus posiciones; Kiba estaba al frente, a los costados estaban Naruto e Ino, en medio se encontraba Sakura y detrás de todos Sasuke y Hinata; llevaban considerables distancias así que nadie podía verse cosa que Sasuke aprovecho, paro de golpe y tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos

- Pero Sasuke… que… que pasa -dijo mientras la morena se ruborizaba- nos atrasaremos

- No importa solo quería tenerte en mis brazos otra vez- respondió el moreno mientras la besaba

- Pe…pero ¿la misión?- dijo la morena entre besos

- Todo estará bien, pero solo te pido que te cuides mucho, entendido- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- no quisiera soportar la idea de que te pasara algo

- No te preocupes- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y continuaban su camino

Ya después de una media hora llegaron al escondite y al parecer no se encontraba nadie dentro, así que fueron a investigar más de cerca

- Al parecer ya abandonaron este lugar- dijo Hinata no siento ninguna presencia

- Pero que desgracia tanto plan sin motivo alguno- dijo Kiba mientras trataba de buscar un aroma

- Bien lo único que nos queda es buscarlos- dijo Sakura

- Creo que les ahorramos el trabajo- dijeron dos hombres, que se pusieron a sus espaldas- no lo creen

- Son ellos- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai

- Tranquilo hombre- dijo Suigetsu mientras se reía

- Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo Kuroro mientras los observaba uno por uno – vaya, vaya nunca pensé que serias uno de los buenos, dijo al notar que Sasuke estaba allí, pero se quedó en silencio cuando diviso a Hinata- Sasuke instintivamente se puso a la defensiva al notar que la observaba con odio

- Vaya no sabía que era tu noviecita- dijo el peli blanco- ya era hora, además es muy linda- dijo mientras la observaba el mas, haciendo que Hinata activara el byakugan- además es una Hyuga, muy bien aparte de ella solo tienes un par de idiotas jeje- dijo haciendo que todos se enfurecieran

- Y que paso con los idiotas que los seguían, donde están- dijo Naruto casi gritando- tengo ganas de calentar un poco

- Vaya niño, pues los matamos- dijo Kuroro haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos, menos Sasuke, porque él lo conocía bien- los mate de echo lo hice para volverme más fuerte- dijo haciendo que todos se confundieran

- Y cómo es posible eso- preguntó Sakura

- Es muy complicado para una mente como la tuya- dijo entre risas y haciendo enfurecerla- pero que les explique mi ex camarada- dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke- tú conoces mi jutsu, pues veras encontré la forma de matar al enemigo con él y lograr absorber la vida que tiene incluyendo su chakra- dijo haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y lo mirara- así es técnicamente ya soy inmortal solo me falta matar a alguien para serlo, dijo mientras miraba a Hinata

- Eso es imposible- dijo Ino llena de miedo

- No lo es, pero que estamos esperando Kuroro, deberíamos deshacernos de estos insectos de una vez- dijo Suigetsu mientras creaba clones para enfrentarse a ellos

- Tienes razón- dijo mientras desapareció para aparecer en la espalda de Hinata con un kunai, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe de parte de Hinata que iba directo a su estómago- vaya al parecer eres fuerte- dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre- pero no lo suficiente

- Espera un momento Hinata- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía delante de ella como si intentara defenderla

- Pero...que- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por Sasuke

- Solo ve con los demás y ayúdalos, tengo asuntos pendientes con el- dijo mientras activaba su sharingan- fue lo único que dijo antes de que Hinata saliera detrás de sus compañeros de equipo

- Espera- dijo Kuroro mientras intentaba perseguirla, pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cara que le dio Sasuke- pero… que pasa tienes miedo que le pase algo a tu noviecita- dijo entre risas

- Cállate- dijo el moreno muy enojado- solo quiero saber algo antes de matarte

- Si es ella- dijo interrumpiéndolo- ella es la que estaba buscando para matar, ella es la que lleva la sangre pura- dijo mientras hacía abrir los ojos a Sasuke- y la matare a toda costa- dijo mientras atacaba a Sasuke

- No lo aras mientras este aquí- dijo mientras contraatacaba- el primero en morir serás tu

Y así empezó la pelea entre esos dos individuos que peleaban por lo que más les importaba en sus vidas.

En otro lugar no muy lejos se encontraban peleando contra Suigetsu, y parecía ser fácil hasta que de pronto una emboscada los sorprendió.

- Pero … que – dijo Naruto mientras los veía aparecer por todos lados- no que habían matado a todos¡

- Lo hicimos- dijo mientras se reía el peli blanco- pero encontramos mas

- Creo que ya sabían que vendríamos- dijo Ino mientras peleaba

- Diablos¡- grito Kiba , pero de pronto vio salir de la nada a Hinata, que se dirigía directamente a Suigetsu

- Hinata – dijo Sakura al ver a Hinata con el byakugan activo y lista para atacar, pero Suigetsu logro esquivar el golpe

- Que molestia son todos ustedes… bueno lo mejor será deshacerme de ustedes de una buena ves- dijo mientras todos los atacaban

Mientras tanto en la pelea que tenía Sasuke y Kuroro todo parecía estar muy parejo, ambos estaban agitados y con varias heridas y con sus reservas de chakra muy bajas, en especial Sasuke que al parecer excedió el uso del sharingan y ya no podía activarlo por más tiempo

- Sasuke aun te conservas muy fuerte- dijo el peli negro- pero ya no es suficiente, yo soy mucho más fuerte que todos en este mundo- dijo entre risas- incluso ya sé cómo moverme de cuerpo en cuerpo como lo hacía Orochimaru- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Sasuke le prestara atención

- Eso no es posible- dijo mientras volvía a adoptar una posición de ataque

- Para mí ya no lo es, soy la persona más fuerte en este mundo, pero… pero la única cosa que podría arruinar todo es la pequeña hyuga que tienes en tu equipo- dijo mientras Sasuke volvía a activar su sharingan por instinto- pero al parecer ni ella misma sabe de su propio poder- dijo entre risas

- Si la tocas…- fue lo único de pudo decir antes de ser interrumpido

- Si la toco que… de todos modos cuando termine contigo iré tras ella- dijo antes de ser nuevamente atacado por el moreno

- Vamos, Sasuke pensé que serias mejor que esto- dijo mientras lo botaba de un golpe al tronco de un árbol- de echo tengo que contarte otro secretito- dijo mientras se paraba frente a el- veras la aldea de la hoja aún no está en mis planes, y la verdad sé que no te gustaría que destruya ese lugar tan preciado para ti ¿cierto?- y Sasuke solo respondió con un gruñido mientras se levantaba- de echo estoy dispuesto a hacerte un trato

- ¿Un trato?- cuestiono el moreno

- Así es, un trato, prometo no destruir tu aldea, ni matar a la hyuga- dijo haciendo que le prestara atención

- Y que te hace pensar que aceptare semejante estupidez- respondió muy enojado el moreno

- Veras Suigetsu y yo no somos los únicos, aún tenemos mucho seguidores, y la verdad son muy fuertes, no les costaría nada destruir esa aldea y matar a tu novia- dijo en un tono que enfureció a Sasuke- incluso tres de ellos eras ex integrantes del grupo que tratas de destruir

- Que… pero… como- dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido por la confesión

- así es, sabes yo se mover mis piezas, no actuó solo por instinto como tu… pero en fin aceptas, tu mejor que nadie sabes que la matarían no es cierto de todos modos ella te importa… la única condición es que te unas a mi equipo y la abandones para siempre, a ella y también a la aldea- dijo mientras Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos llenos de odio- ¿y bien?

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo ante de volver a bajar de defensa y mover la cabeza dándole una respuesta de si

- Perfecto, será mejor que se lo diga a Suigetsu, para que no mate a tus amiguitos, y te daré tiempo para que te despidas de tu noviecita si quieres- dijo mientras se reía y salía en busca de su compañero

_"juro que esta me la pagaras Kuroro… sin importar que me las pagarás" _pensó mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al tronco de un árbol y su mirada se llenaba de odio

….

En un lugar más profundo aún se encontraban peleando todos e incluso ya se habían desechó de la mayoría de los bandidos, hasta que en un momento de esos escucharon una voz que venía de lo alto de un árbol

- Ya es todo¡- grito Kuroro haciendo que sus seguidores dejaran de pelear y se dispersaran del lugar

- Pero como llego… será que Sasuke…- dijo Naruto pensando en que él había matado a su amigo; estaba listo para atacar, hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke detrás de el

- No intentes estupideces Naruto , tu nunca podrías contra el- hablo, haciendo que el rubio se volteara a verlo, pero lo único que encontró fue a un Sasuke que ya había olvidado, a un Sasuke lleno de odio y rencor como en aquella ocasión que lo encontró en la guarida de Orochimaru

- Pero… que paso… SASUKE- dijo mientras corría hacia él, pero solo recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo de rodillas en una rama de un árbol y todos solo miraban lo que acababa de hacer en especial Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida por la acción del moreno

- Verán Sasuke abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería estar con personas de su calibre como nosotros- respondió Kuroro y mientras Sasuke se paraba a su lado

- QUE¡? ¿PERO PORQUE? QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ SAKUKE- dijo Ino mientras exigía una explicación al ver que su amiga se desmoronaba por la noticia

- Lo que escuchaste- respondió el moreno- mientras se daba media vuelta con el peli blanco y se marchaban del lugar dejando solo a Sasuke

- Pero… Sasuke…por… porque haces esto- dijo Hinata al borde del llanto mientras intentaba buscar los ojos del moreno

- Solo váyanse de aquí no los seguiremos la aldea de la hoja no está en nuestros planes- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

- ¡NO¡ SASUKE ESPERA- grito Hinata mientras corría tras él, pero este escapo y apareció a sus espaldas

- Adiós Hinata- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo al oído antes de desaparecer del lugar

- Pero que paso aquí- dijo Kiba mientras observaba lo que hizo Hinata de echo nadie se esperaba eso de ella

- SASUKE¡- grito Hinata antes de caer de rodillas y romper en llanto

- Hinata- dijo Ino mientras corría a consolar a su amiga

- Sasuke… porque me hiciste esto- dijo Hinata entre sollozos mientras sus amigos corrían a ver como se encontraba, pero aun atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar


	14. capitulo 14: sorpresa y secreto

Había pasado 4 meses desde que Sasuke abandono a su equipo en aquel bosque, su ausencia aún se sentía, en especial para Naruto y Hinata; el rubio siempre salía en busca de el para traerlo de vuelta, pero Hinata simplemente decidió nuca más hablar de el porque la había lastimado mucho.

Uno de esos días Hinata se encontraba caminado de vuelta a su departamento con un balde de pintura y a lo lejos vio acercarse a Naruto como siempre corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Naruto – dijo la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- dónde vas tan apurado, ¿tienes otra misión?- dijo mientras notaba que tenía una mochila cargada en la espalda

- Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?... pues no, de echo acabo de acabar la misión que me asignaron- respondió el rubio

- ¿Entonces? ¿dónde vas?- pregunto Hinata

- Pues voy a buscar a Sasuke, otra vez- dijo asiendo que Hinata bajara la mirada y no contestara a su comentario- Hinata… la verdad no sé qué es lo que tenían tú y Sasuke, pero por lo que logre darme cuenta, él es muy importante para ti ¿cierto?- pregunto el rubio

- Si- fue lo único que dijo- era

- Oh vamos Hinata no puedes mentirme- dijo el rubio haciendo que ella levantara la mirada- aun lo quieres… eso se puede ver en tus ojos

- No… no es cierto- replico la morena

- Claro que es cierto… Hinata nunca dejes ese sentimiento de lado por favor- dijo haciendo que la morena lo mirara con atención- no sé porque Sasuke nos abandonó, pero juro que lo averiguare y también te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta… pero yo quiero pedirte un favor

- ¿Un favor?- pregunto Hinata

- Si… solo quiero pedirte que, no olvides a Sasuke, porque sé que él no te olvido… aunque no me lo creas cuando hablaba con él y casualmente hablábamos de ti él se ponía feliz de alguna manera- dijo el rubio- sé que soy despistado, pero logre darme cuenta de eso, deberás no te miento- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Sabes Naruto… no creo que pueda olvidar nunca a Sasuke, pero cuando se fue la verdad me dejo muy lastimada y no sé cómo podría reaccionar si lo volviera a ver- dijo con los ojos llorosos

- Pues lo averiguaras en ese momento- respondió con una sonrisa- a, casi me olvido ,quiero que no vuelvas a llorar por lo que paso, eres muy fuerte como para llorar por el pasado

- Tienes razón- dijo la morena con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

- Bueno ya que todo está arreglado, será mejor que me vaya… a propósito ¿para qué es la pintura?

- Remodelare una habitación de mi departamento- contestó la morena

- ¿Y para qué?, Creí que tu departamento era nuevo- cuestiono el rubio

- Lo es… pero lo sabrán muy pronto- respondió la morena

- Bueno entonces regresare pronto para saber que es… nos vemos Hinata cuídate mucho- dijo mientras corría y agitaba la mano

- Adiós Naruto… vuelvan pronto- dijo mientras ella también le agitaba la mano

_"espero que vuelvan pronto"_ pensó la morena mientras continuaba su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro

…

Mientras en el hospital de Konoha se encontraban Ino y Sakura, estaban hablando de nuevos métodos curativos que les quería enseñar la hokage.

- A mí la verdad me parece un buen inicio, además así podríamos progresar más rápido con las curaciones- dijo la peli rosa mientras se arreglaba el cabello

- Yo también creo lo mismo, bueno al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo entre risas- será mejor que se lo digas a lady Tsunade, cuando vayas a su oficina

- Yo sola, y porque no vas tu –pregunto algo furiosa la peli rosa

- Pues tengo otros planes- dijo con una sonrisa

- Que ¿salir con Shikamaru?- dijo mientras la codeaba un poco

- No, no- dijo muy ruborizada la rubia- tengo planes con Hinata- dijo haciendo que Sakura se pusiera seria

- Por cierto como esta… desde ese día que termino la misión no sé nada de ella, Naruto solo me dice que está algo triste- pregunto la peli rosa

- Pues ya está mejor- respondió la rubia

- Sabes aun no me cabe en la cabeza que los dos tenían algo- dijo Sakura

- ¿Porque?... todo es posible

- Bueno lo único que no me entra en la cabeza, es que Sasuke se haya enamorado tanto de ella- contesto la peli rosa- veras yo conozco muy bien Sasuke, casi tan bien como Naruto y ese día se veía el dolor en su rostro… él no quería irse, algo tuvo que pasar para que actuara de esa forma

- ¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto?- cuestión la rubia

- Si estoy casi segura que fue eso… pero en fin lo averiguaremos pronto Naruto fue a buscarlo otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa

- Naruto es un muy buen amigo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- bueno será mejor que vaya, Hinata debe estar esperándome

- ¿Y qué harán?

- Remodelaremos una habitación- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque a ella le encantaba hacer esas cosas

- ¿Remodelar? ¿Y porque?

- Ni yo lo sé, pero Hinata me lo dirá hoy - dijo que es una sorpresa

- Una sorpresa, ¿que será?- dijo la peli rosa con una cara llena de interrogantes

- Bueno espero que lo sepamos pronto… adiós- dijo mientras salía del hospital

….

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, el día parecía ser perfecto. Hinata estaba apoyada a una ventana mientras veía a los niños jugar, estaba en una habitación de color casi blanco, no era muy grande, y estaba totalmente vacía con papeles por todo el piso y la pintura estaba preparada en una esquina, era un lugar relajante y Hinata se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que el timbre la hizo salir de ellos

- Debe ser Ino- dijo con una sonrisa

- Hola Hina ¿cómo estás?- dijo la rubia mientras le daba un abrazo

- Hola Ino… ¿estas lista?- pregunto la morena mientras correspondía su abrazo

- Claro, siempre estoy lista- respondió mientras entraba al departamento- y bien, me dirás cuál es el secreto

- Claro te lo diré hoy, pero después de pintar la habitación- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, por ver a su amiga tan impaciente

- Vamos Hina no tengo tanta paciencia

- Entonces buscaremos mas – respondió entre risas

- Pero… pero… eh bueno pero más vale que me lo digas- dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación- y que color piensas pintar

- Pues pensé en un color suave y compre este color crema, ¿qué te parece?-pregunto la morena

- Es un lindo color, bien empecemos- dijo mientras remojaba uno de los rodillos en la pintura

Después de tres horas terminaron de pintar el cuarto de punta a punta, era un color muy relajante. Después de pintarlo fueron a limpiarse la pintura que le cayó encima, y fueron a la sala a tomar algo de limonada

- Bien Hina, ya terminamos puedes decir que es- dijo casi suplicando la rubia

- Jaja, está bien, pero primero podría pedirte un favor- dijo entre risas la morena

- Claro dime- contesto la rubia

- Últimamente me duele el estómago podrías hacerme un revisión- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie la podía quitar

- ¿En serio?, parece que me estas mintiendo para no decirme tu secreto- dijo la rubia haciendo reír a la morena-

- No… solo hazlo y apenas termines lo sabrás-contesto la morena aun riendo por la actitud de su amiga

- Está bien- dijo entre suspiros- échate y ponte cómoda en uno de los sillones

- Bien- respondió mientras se acomodaba en uno de ellos

- Empecemos- dijo la rubia mientras sus manos se envolvían con una luz- en la parte de arriba, no hay nada y tampoco aquí, parece que estas bien Hinata

- Intenta más abajo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No te entiendo, primero te da la locura de pintar la habitación, y luego esto- dijo antes de continuar revisándola- bien, veamos que tienes- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse viendo el vientre de Hinata, noto que estaba muy ligeramente hinchado y duro y al examinar el lugar sintió unos pequeños y suaves latidos, después de esto solo la miro a los ojos

- Sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿y como esta?

- Hinata- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazar a su amiga con todas la fuerzas que tenía- pero como… es de...

- Si es de Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica

- Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes, cuando te enteraste que estabas, embarazada- dijo la rubia mientras no la dejaba de abrazar

- Me di cuentas desde hace tres meses y quise sea una sorpresa

- Pero todos deben saberlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- no puedo creer que seré tía- dijo saltando de alegría

- Ino tranquila- dijo la morena al ver que su amiga saltaba de un lugar a otro

- Pero que esperamos, debemos comprar las cosas del bebe, será varón o mujer, que nombre le pondrás, espera primero debemos abrir su historial médico, reclamos como mío a tu hijito y más le vale a Sakura no meterse- decía Ino mientras se alistaba y ordenaba todo haciendo que Hinata solo riera

- Está bien, pero aun no es momento para decírselo a los demás- dijo la morena haciendo que la rubia se calmara

- Pero porque, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que sepan que seré tía

- Lo sabrán, pero todo a su tiempo, es que primero debo decírselo a alguien- dijo la morena mientras bajaba su cabeza

- ¿A quién?- pregunto la rubia

- A mi padre y a mi clan- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar en silencio nuevamente

- Entonces vamos- dijo Ino haciendo que Hinata la viera directamente- crees que estarás sola… pues nunca más, y si yo por algún motivo no estoy contigo siempre estará alguien, en especial el bebito- le dijo con una sonrisa- mientras antes mejor, ¿no lo crees?- dijo recibiendo un si como respuesta, y salieron las dos amigas del departamento

…

En un lugar no muy lejano de Konoha se encontraba Sasuke caminado lento y muy pensativo, pero de pronto sintió una presencia acercarse que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Pero que…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro

- Teme¡- grito un rubio que salió de entre los arbustos

- Pero que hacer aquí dobe- dijo el moreno muy enojado por el golpe- pues vengo a traerte de vuelta

- No es necesario- dijo el moreno

- Claro que sí, te traeré como la última vez ,aunque tú no quieras

- Y que te hace pensar que volveré- dijo el moreno muy altanero

- Hinata- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que se calmara- le prometí… que si alguien le hacía daño, yo mismo iría a darle una lección y eso es lo que are- dijo mientras saltaba para atacarlo

Después de una agotadora pelea los dos se encontraban mirándose, frente a frente

- Sasuke, dime porque te fuiste, ese día en el bosque- le dijo entre jadeadas

- Es algo que no te incumbe- respondió el moreno

- Tal vez no me incumba, pero me interesa

- Y porque tanto interés

- La primera razón es saber porque cambiaste tan de repente y la otra es Hinata- dijo el rubio

- Porque tanto interés en ella- dijo muy enojado el moreno

- Sé muy bien que la quieres, y no quiero que tú mismo la ájeles de ti, ella aun te ama ,después de todo lo que paso sigue pensando en ti- dijo haciendo que el moreno se quedara callado- está muy lastimada después de lo que paso, y siendo sincero te costara mucho que ella vuelta a confiar en ti, así que sería bueno que empieces de una vez, volviendo primero a la aldea

- Tu no entiendes nada- dijo el moreno

- No entenderé si no me lo explicas… que es lo que hizo que te fueras ese día

- La seguridad de Hinata- dijo el moreno

- Su seguridad, ¿porque?- cuestiono el rubio

- Amenazaron con matarla, si no volvía con ellos- dijo el moreno haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos

- Y por qué no opusiste resistencia, podíamos vencerlos a todos- dijo muy enojado el rubio

- No podíamos…porque ellos- fue lo único que dijo antes de ser interrumpido por uno de los gritos de rubio

- ELLOS QUE¡

- Ellos tienen de su lado a tres integrantes de Akatsuki- después de esta confesión Naruto se calmó y dejo hablar al moreno- podían matarla en cualquier momento, y prefiero estar lejos mientras sepa que ella está bien

- Entiendo, pero eso no es excusa para no volver- dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la guardia

- De hecho volveré… pero solo será para verla- dijo el moreno mientras el también bajaba la guardia- después de eso me iré y todo volverá a estar bien, de todos modos, ya sé cómo deshacerme de ellos

- ¿Entonces volverás?- dijo el rubio algo alegre- cuando te deshagas de ellos volverás… de hecho, te ayudare para que vuelvas pronto- dijo queriendo ayudar con el plan de su amigo

- No- dijo el moreno muy seriamente- después de esto no volveré nunca más… tómalo como un plan suicida- dijo dejando a Naruto muy pensativo

- Pero que dices… teme no puedes hacer eso, no tiene sentido- replico el rubio

- Para mí lo tiene

- Como puede tener sentido¡… es una estupidez, abre los ojos Sasuke- grito muy enojado el rubio

- Naruto… en el tiempo que estuve con Orochimaru aprendí un jutsu, ese jutsu puede eliminar a 5 oponentes a la vez, pero no oponentes cualquiera sino, a oponentes como los de Akatsuki – dijo el moreno haciendo que Naruto le prestara atención- es un auto sacrificio

- ¿Auto sacrificio?

- Si, toma sus vidas ,como la mía- explico el moreno

- No puedes hacer eso- replico el rubio

- No quisiera, pero es así… este jutsu agota mi chakra a tal punto que mi cuerpo no logra responder después- confeso el moreno haciendo que Naruto se preocupara- entonces, esto sería un adiós supongo- dijo el moreno mientras activaba su sharingan- adiós dobe- fue lo último que escucho Naruto antes de quedar inconsciente

…..

Hinata e Ino estaban en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga; entraron y al entrar se encontraron con Neji, que al parecer estaba feliz de ver a su primita otra vez.

- Hinata- dijo Neji mientras le daba un cálido abrazo de bienvenida- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien- dijo la morena mientras correspondía su abrazo- pero… vine a decirles una noticia a todos-respondió Hinata haciendo que el abrazo se rompiera

- ¿Una noticia?- pregunto su primo

- Así es… pero primero quisiera contártelo a ti

- Está bien…, pero primero entremos- dijo el de pelo castaño- también tu Ino entra- respondió al ver a la rubia sin decir nada

- Está bien, gracias Neji- respondió la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Bien dime Hinata que es lo que paso- dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Recuerdas que mi padre me echo de casa porque pensó que tenía algo que ver con Sasuke?

- Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver- cuestiono su primo

- Pues mi padre tenía razón- dijo dejando a Neji boqui abierto- yo si tenía una relación con Sasuke y aunque mi padre me echo de casa, nunca deje de estar con él, pero esa no es la noticia

- Entonces… ¿cuál es?- dijo el castaño algo nervioso por la respuesta

- Estoy embarazada- confeso dejando a Neji atónito- y es de Sasuke

- Pero… yo… pero que- Neji apenas podía hablar por la confesión

- Esa es la noticia- dijo la morena bajando la cabeza

- Vaya… nunca pensé escuchar algo así- dijo su primo ya más calmado- ¿se lo dirás a tu padre cierto?- pregunto el castaño recibiendo un si como respuesta- entonces vamos, no dejare que vayas sola- dijo mientras levantaba la cara de Hinata con una de sus manos- que lord Hiashi no deje que sea tu protector, no quiere decir que te dejare de cuidar-fue lo único que tuvo que decir para hacerla sonreír

Caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación en la que estaban su padre y su hermana

- Tranquila Hina, entraremos contigo- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el hombro de su amiga, y así abrió la puerta

- Hola, padre- dijo Hinata con todas fuerzas que le quedaba- hola Hanabi ¿cómo están?

- Que es lo que quieres aquí- respondió muy fríamente su padre

- Vengo… a decirles algo muy importante- dijo la morena

- Si quieres volver ,ni lo intentes- contesto su padre

- Por favor lord Hiashi déjela hablar- interrumpió Neji

- Nunca espere un comportamiento así de tu parte Neji- dijo Hanabi mientras veía lo que pasaba

- Habla de una vez- dijo el padre de Hinata

- Padre… yo… yo… yo vine…- la morena apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear- yo… yo vine a decirte que… que estoy… estoy embarazada- soltó en una sola oración haciendo que su padre la viera con una mirada llena de odio, se puso de pie y quiso darle un golpe, pero fue atajado por Ino

- Vaya forma de reaccionar- dijo la rubia muy enojada por la acción del líder de los Hyuga

- Tu no deberías meterte en esto- respondió su padre- esto es un asunto familiar

- Sea o no asunto familiar, yo vine a cuidar a mi amiga, porque me di cuenta que su familia nunca lo ara- dijo haciendo que todo quedara en silencio

- Ya basta Ino, puedes tranquilizarte- dijo Neji tratando de apaciguar todo- de todos modos lord Hiashi esa era la confesión de Hinata, que piensa al respecto- pregunto Neji haciendo que el líder de su clan volviera a calmarse y no dijera nada

- Y de quien es tu hijo- pregunto su hermana menor

- Es de… es de Sasuke- confeso la morena haciendo que tanto su padre como su hermana la vieran

- Como siempre eres una decepción para el clan- dijo su padre rompiendo el silencio- haz con tu vida lo que quieras, y tu hijo al igual que tu estas exiliados de este clan- dijo mientras la miraba- ya puedes irte- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- y Neji apúrate porque tienes que entrenar con Hanabi- Hinata solo dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas antes de salir de la sala

- Hinata- dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba- todo está bien, nunca estarás sola, ya te lo dije, deja de llorar no es bueno para él bebe verte así- le dijo tratando de animarla

- Tienes razón- contesto la morena mientras se secaba las lágrimas- creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa para descansar, hoy fue un día largo

- Las acompañare- dijo el oji perla

- Está bien- respondió la morena mientras salía de la mansión Hyuga

Eran cerca de las 6 y el sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos de luz, los tres estaban en la puerta del apartamento de Hinata

- Bueno lo mejor será que vaya a descansar- dijo la morena

- Está bien, cuídate Hinata- dijo el castaño- además… ya sé dónde vives, así que tal vez vuelva uno de estos días- contesto con una ligera sonrisa

- Yo vendré todos los días, de todos modos, ya empezaremos el chequeo médico de mi sobrinito- dijo su amiga mientras se despedía de ella y la hacía sonreír ligeramente

- Entonces nos vemos- dijo la morena antes de cerrar la puerta

- Sabes Neji me sorprende que su padre actuara así- dijo la rubia mientras rompía el silencio

- Lord Hiashi siempre fue así con ella- confeso el castaño

- Apuesto que si supiera lo que Hinata es realmente, él la adoraría, pero es una pena que todo sea por conveniencia- confeso la rubia

- ¿Realmente?, a que te refieres- pregunto el ojo perla

- Prometes guardarme un secreto- dijo la rubia mientras se detenía- es algo muy importante y sé que tú eres el más indicado para saberlo, porque ni Hinata lo sabe- confeso haciendo que Neji se pusiera serio

- Está bien dilo- respondió el castaño- si es para proteger a Hinata are lo que sea


	15. capitulo 15: noticias

lamento la demora¡ XD  
pero lo bueno esq esta aki el otro capi  
spero q les guste

y otra vez perdon por la tardanza, esq tenia full tarea jejeje

ya saben dejen reviews :)

...

.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y la mansión Hyuga estaba en total silencio, parecía que todos estaban dormidos, pero Neji aún no conciliaba el sueño, estaba mirando el techo pensando en lo que la amiga de su prima le había contado hace solo unas cuantas horas

_"solo espero que la hokage sepa lo que está haciendo"_ pensó Neji

_Flash back_

- _Sabes Neji, me sorprende que su padre actuara así- dijo la rubia mientras rompía el silencio_

- _Lord Hiashi siempre fue así con ella- confeso el castaño_

- _Apuesto que si supiera lo que Hinata es realmente, él la adoraría, pero es una pena que todo sea por conveniencia- confeso la rubia_

- _¿Realmente?, a que te refieres- pregunto el ojo perla_

- _Prometes guardarme, un secreto- dijo la rubia mientras se detenía- es algo muy importante, y sé que tú eres el más indicado para saberlo, porque ni Hinata lo sabe- confeso haciendo que Neji se pusiera serio_

- _Está bien dilo- respondió el castaño- si es para proteger a Hinata are lo que sea_

- _Está bien, pero recuerda no decírselo a nadie- dijo la rubia muy seria y casi susurrando- veras Neji, un día en que Hinata estaba en el hospital después de acabar una misión, note que la hokage estaba algo inquieta después de ver los resultados de los exámenes de Hinata, y al ver el tipo de exámenes que le había hecho, la verdad me parecía muy raro_

- _¿Porque?- pregunto el Hyuga_

- _Pues, hizo exámenes que no correspondían a los de rutina… de echo eran exámenes muy raros, que controlaban el nivel de pureza en la sangre e incluso uno de ellos era para ver el flujo de chakra- continuo la rubia- y cuando le pregunte, ella se puso muy especial, dijo que me lo contaría, pero primero me llevo a su oficina y cerro todo, e incluso le dijo a Shisune que no dejara entrar a nadie_

- _Pero,¿ porque hizo tal cosa?- dijo algo preocupado Neji _

- _Déjame terminar- dijo uno algo enojada- bien, después de entrar a su oficina me dijo que ella estuvo revisando algunos de los documentos de tu familia a escondidas de todos, y encontró que el padre y la madre de Hinata poseían la sangre más pura del clan, y que se dijo que ellos tendrían hijos para poder dar los herederos al parecer más fuertes,¿eso es cierto?- pregunto la rubia_

- _Yo… creo haber escuchado algo así dentro el clan- dijo aun sorprendido por lo que le contaba la rubia_

- _Después de esto yo me quede igual de sorprendida que tu- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- en fin, en su intento de dar líderes más fuertes, al parecer no lo lograron con Hinata, pero sí lograron dar la heredera que tiene la sangre más pura de tu clan, ella lleva la sangre más fuerte de todas en el clan Hyuga y en teoría debería ser la más fuerte de todos e incluso debería poder revelar nuevos tipos de byakugan_

- _¿Nuevos… tipos de byakugan?- dijo muy intrigado el castaño_

- _Si, nuevos tipos, a mí me costó entender la verdad pero te lo diré exactamente como ella me lo explico- dijo la rubia_

- _Bien_

- _Toma como ejemplo el sharingan- empezó a explicar la rubia- el sharingan tiene varias "etapas de poder" podríamos decir, pero esto no se presenta en el byakugan ¿Cierto?_

- _Así es, pero no entiendo- dijo Neji_

- _Pues al parecer el byakugan puede tener un nivel más de poder- dijo la rubia dejando a Neji muy impresionado- y la que debería poseerlo es Hinata, pero por alguna razón ella no pudo siquiera desarrollar por completo el byakugan básico_

- _¿Pero porque?- pregunto el Hyuga_

- _Ni la misma hokage lo sabe, pero Hinata al ser la portadora de todos los secretos de tu clan, su hijo debería heredar todo ese poder… y es por eso que lo mantendremos en secreto_

- _No entiendo porque mantenerlo en secreto, esto abriría las puertas tanto para Hinata como para mi sobrino- dijo replicando el castaño_

- _Ese es el mismo problema- dijo la rubia, dejando aún más confundido a Neji- tu mejor que nadie conoces al padre de Hinata, y si lograra enterase antes de tiempo del poder que tendría el hijo de Hinata, él lo utilizaría y solo sería un trofeo más, además sé que Hinata nunca dejaría que su hijo sufriera el mismo trato que ella en sus entrenamientos y eso sería un problema más, porque estaría una más presionada por tu clan, para que el niño entrene de la manera en que lo decidan, incluso tengo miedo de que ella haga algo que no deba, por protegen a su hijo… ahora entiendes- dijo la rubia_

- _Si… creo que logro entender su punto y… siendo sincero es muy bueno quizá, aún no sea hora de que el clan se entere de esto- dijo Neji más calmado- pero, ¿porque no lo sabía Hinata?_

- _Pues, no era el momento para decírselo, porque en esos momentos fue que paso lo de su exilio, además nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que Hinata fuese a embarazarse sin previo aviso - dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- pero, esto aún no lo sabe la hokage apuesto que cuando se entere lo primero que ara es regañar a Hinata y luego le explicara porque- dijo entre pequeñas risas- bueno espero que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros, porque si la hokage se entera que te lo conté me podría enterrar viva- dijo con una cara muy rara que hizo reír a Neji_

- _Está bien, no tienes por qué tener miedo, todo será un secreto- dijo el castaño- bueno ya es tarde será mejor que vuelva… adiós Ino- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar_

- _Adiós Neji, cuídate- respondió la rubia_

_Después de eso Neji entro a la mansión, no hablo con nadie, solo fue a su habitación y no salió_

_Fin flash back_

…..

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la ducha, después, ella pensó en salir a desayunar, pero alguien toco su puerta

- Hola Hina que te parece si vamos a desayunar- dijo Ino muy alegre

- Hola Ino, la verdad me parece una buena idea, tengo mucha hambre- respondió la morena

- Entonces vamos, ya sabes tienes que comer por dos ahora- dijo la rubia mientras la sacaba de un jalón de la puerta-además, tenemos que ir donde la hokage

- ¿Dónde la hokage? ¿Para qué?- dijo la morena algo confundida

- Lo sabrás allí, tenemos que decirte algo, además la hokage se quedara muy sorprendida por la noticia- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba

- Está bien, pero ¿no te parece algo pronto para contárselo?

- La verdad me parece algo tarde- dijo mientras se reía

Después que las amigas fueran a desayunar, se dirigieron a la oficina de la hokage, tocaron la puerta y al entrar se encontraron a la voluptuosa rubia al parecer feliz

- Bueno días lady hokage- dijo la morena al entrar

- Hola Hinata, Ino, que hacen aquí, paso algo- dijo muy tranquila la rubia

- Buenos días lady hokage- dijo la rubia al entrar- de echo vinimos a contarle algo y la verdad me alegra que esté de buen humor

- Entonces hablen- contesto la hokage

- De hecho es acerca de ese asunto- dijo la rubia, haciendo que la hokage se pusiera de pie

- Ya se lo contaste- le dijo con una mirada amenazadora

- No, no, no… de echo creo que es hora de contárselo- contesto Ino algo asustada

- Por qué ahora- contesto la rubia

- Pues vera lady hokage…yo… yo…- contesto la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro- yo estoy embarazada

- QUE¡, PERO COMO¡- dijo la rubia muy alterada por la confesión

- Creo que ya sabe cómo- dijo Ino entre risas, haciendo ruborizar a Hinata- en fin es por eso que debemos contarle no cree

- Si, entren y cierren todo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba algo de te

- ¿qué es lo que debo enterarme?- pregunto Hinata después de tomar haciendo

- Hinata iré directo al grano- dijo la hokage mientras la miraba a los ojos- hace no mucho tiempo te hice unos estudios, que me revelaron que tu posees el gen más fuerte de toda tu familia- dijo dejando a Hinata con los ojos abiertos- esto quiere decir que tu deberías ser la más fuerte de tu clan, pero por alguna razón este gen no se revelo en ti, sino se revelara en tu hijo, en teoría

- Pero, como- dijo confundida la morena

- Veras en estudios que hice, logre deducir que el poder que posees escondido, esta es tu sangre, porque al parecer la tuya es pura a comparación de otros en tu clan… y esto también me llevo a deducir que si tu hijo hereda el byakugan, este será capaz de llevarlo a nuevos niveles y que lo más posible es que tenga un escalón mas, parecido a los que tiene el sharingan

- Ya veo- dijo la morena- pero, porque no me lo dijeron antes

- Te lo habría dicho antes, pero fue en esos momentos cuando te fuiste de tu casa, y no me pareció apropiado decírtelo… temía que actuaras por instinto y fueras a decírselo a tu clan

- No lo habría hecho- dijo la morena dejando el lugar en silencio- no lo habría hecho, porque… porque sé que me habrían recibido, pero a costa de que diera ese heredero que tanto esperan… y nunca habría accedido a tal cosa, de echo ahora que se esto aún permanecerá en secreto hasta que vea conveniente decirlo- dijo mientras se tocaba suavemente el vientre

- Es una noticia que me deja mucho más tranquila- dijo la hokage mientras tomaba su hombro- a propósito, quien es el afortunado

- Es… es Sasuke- dijo muy ruborizada

- ¿QUE?, vaya nunca pensé escuchar algo así- dijo mientras se reía un poco- bueno supongo que el amor es así- dijo mientras la hacía sonrojar más- en fin conociendo a Ino ella se debió ofrecer para ser tu medico ¿o miento?

- Jeje sí, yo seré su médico y nada lo cambiara- dijo Ino mientras se reía

- Entonces ya no hay nada que decir- dijo mientras habría las cortinas- Ino empieza ya con su control, no olvides llevar un control muy detallado, y en cuanto a ti Hinata, espero que tengas un muy buen y feliz embarazo

- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica al recordar a Sasuke

- Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por el Uchiha- dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía- el volverá lose, confía en mí, de todos modos Naruto ya fue a buscarlo

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía, de echo me prometió que lo traería otra vez a la aldea

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, tú también conoces a Naruto y sabes que él no rompe sus promesas- contesto la voluptuosa rubia

- Es cierto- dijo la morena ya más alegre

- Entonces nos vemos, ya pueden irse- fue lo último que dijo antes de que las chicas salieran de la oficina

…

Mientras tanto en el bosque Naruto se encontraba caminando de vuelta a la aldea, pensando en lo que Sasuke le había dicho

_"no dejare que hagas esto, Sasuke"_ pensaba el rubio

….

Hinata e Ino estaban en una sala de hospital terminado de hacer las revisiones

- Muy bien Hina, todo está listo- dijo Ino mientras sujetaba una folder de color azul oscuro

- Qué bien, y que tal esta mi bebito- dijo la morena muy alegre

- Muy bien, es un bebe muy fuerte, todo está bien y al parecer tienes 4 meses de embarazo- dijo muy alegre- tu vientre es un poco pequeño, pero no quiere decir que algo anda mal, solo es tu constitución, de hecho no te verás muy gorda cuando estés de 9 meses- dijo haciendo reír a su amiga- después de eso todo está bien… sabes nadie se enterara que estas embaraza, porque usas toda esa ropa ancha, que tal si antes de que te pongas tu chaqueta te saco una foto

- ¿Una foto?- dijo mientras se miraba en un espejo

- Si una foto, para empezar a armar mi álbum, porque no pienso perderme nada en este embarazo- dijo mientras volvía a hacer reír a Hinata- que dices, sé que no se nota mucho la barriguita, pero algo es algo, vamos ven y ponte de perfil para que se vea lo lindo que es mi sobrino- dijo mientras tomaba una cámara fotográfica

- Está bien- dijo rendida la morena- ¿está bien así?- pregunto mientras posaba y sonreía

- Perfecta- respondió mientras su amiga apretaba el botón para capturar la foto- vamos la are revelar

- Está bien… eh… pero podría pedirte un favor- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- Claro dime- dijo su amiga

- Podrías darme una copia de las fotos que tomes- dijo haciendo reír a su amiga

- Jajajaja claro- dijo mientras salían del hospital- vamos empecemos hoy

Después de ir a revelar esa foto, fueron a almorzar, luego fueron al bosque de entrenamiento para dar un pequeño paseo y se encontraron con alguien

- Hola Hinata¡- dijo una voz varonil desde un árbol- ¿como estas? hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí

- Hola Kiba, ¿cómo están?- contesto la morena muy feliz de ver a su viejo amigo

- Pues yo estoy bien- dijo mientras su perro ladraba detrás de el

- Estoy feliz de verlos- dijo la morena mientras acariciaba a Akamaru

- Y que hacen aquí, vienen a entrenar- dijo su amigo

- No solo vinimos a dar un paseo- contesto Ino

- Bien- dijo mientras notaba que Akamaru no dejaba de olfatear a Hinata- pero que pasa Akamaru- dijo algo intrigado Kiba por el comportamiento de su compañero- déjame ver- dijo mientras el más olfateaba a Hinata

- Pero que haces- dijo Ino mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

- Pero qué te pasa, solo quería saber porque Akamaru actuaba así- contesto enojado Kiba- y creo que ya lo sé- respondió mientras miraba a Hinata, haciendo que ella se ruborizara ligeramente- estabas con el Uchiha ¿cierto Hinata?

- Eh… yo eh… quizá- respondió muy nerviosa la morena

- JA – fue lo único que dijo antes de acariciar la cabeza de Hinata- siempre haces cosas que nunca se pasarían por mi mente, con tal de que no te haga nada, por mi está bien

- Y bien Kiba ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?- pregunto Ino

- Pues seguiremos entrenado- contesto- ¿y ustedes?

- Iremos a comprar algunas cosas

- Las mujeres siempre se la pasan comprando cosas… bueno ya que, nos vemos y saludas a Shikamaru de mi parte- dijo Kiba mientras saltaba de copa en copa dejando a Ino muy ruborizaba y a Hinata riendo

En el resto de la tarde las dos amigas caminaron por la aldea en busca de algunos muebles y casualmente se encontraron con casi todos sus amigos

- Vaya hoy vimos a Kiba, Sai, Shino, Kakashi sensei, Tenten, y a Kurenai sensei con su bebito que la verdad ya está muy grande- dijo mientras contaba todo con sus dedos, pero ¿por qué no quieres decírselo a nadie aun?

- Si hoy vimos a todos y no seas impaciente se los diré pronto, solo ten paciencia- contesto la morena- pero, lo bueno es que también aprovechamos de ver algunos muebles

- Es cierto ya tengo una idea para decorar la habitación- dijo con los ojos llenos de brillo

…

Era de noche y al parecer todos en la aldea estaban durmiendo, y Sasuke aprovecho el silencio de la noche para buscar a Hinata como se lo había dicho a Naruto; Hinata estaba plácidamente acomodada en su cama, pero de pronto alguien entro a su habitación

_"se ve tan hermosa"_ pensó Sasuke después de haberla contemplado un buen rato, pero no se animó a levantarla, llego a la aldea en la tarde pero no se hiso notar ya que solo quería ver a Hinata antes de poner en marcha su plan

Después solo tomo su mano y le dio un beso, tomo una hoja de papel y dejo una nota en su mesa de noche, juntamente con la esclava que decía su nombre y se fue (por si lo olvidaron una esclava es una pulsera de varón Jeje)

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que noto Hinata fue la nota y la esclava de Sasuke, ella solo tomo la carta y respiro hondo antes de leerla _"lo siento… y nunca olvides que te amo_" era lo único que decía la nota, después de leer esto Hinata soltó unas cuanta lágrimas y luego se las limpio para sonreír, porque sabía que el aun no la había olvidado

_"yo también te amo"-_ pensó Hinata mientras sujetaba la esclava de Sasuke

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde Naruto volvió a la aldea y lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Hinata

- Hola Hinata, como estas- dijo Naruto mientras Hinata abría la puerta de su departamento

- Hola Naruto que tal te fue- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

- Pues… digamos que bien- dijo el rubio algo melancólico- pero, lo encontré lo malo es que no lo traje , pero no dejare de intentarlo… a propósito me dijo que el aun te amaba- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la morena se sonrojara

- ¿en serio?- pregunto la morena algo feliz por la noticia

- Deberás, me dijo que te extrañaba y que vendría a verte y más le vale venir pronto- dijo el rubio

- De hecho Naruto el ya vino- contesto la morena mientras le mostraba la esclava de Sasuke en su muñeca y dejando al rubio muy pensativo- yo creo que vino en la noche, porque no lo vi, solo cuando desperté vi esto en mi mesa de noche

- Que idiota es Sasuke -dijo el rubio algo enojado

- Ya no importa Naruto- contesto la morena otra vez poniéndose triste

- Pero no te pongas así Hina ya verás que volverá, de echo iré de nuevo por el- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- Primero deberías descansar un poco, no crees- dijo la morena mientras veía al rubio tan animado

- Si, quizá tengas razón… pero también vine a preguntarte para que querías la pintura ese día- pregunto Naruto

- Si quieres puedes verlo- dijo la morena mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación

- Está bien- respondió el rubio y abrió la puerta muy suavemente- vaya con que era para eso, pero aun no entiendo, para que remodelar

- Para esto- le dijo la morena mientras le extendía la foto que Ino le había sacado

- Pero que…- dijo Naruto atónito por la foto- pero que… Hinata desde cuándo y quien

- Eh… yo…- Hinata apenas podía responder- estoy embarazada desde hace 4 meses y… y… y es de Sasuke- dijo dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta

- QUE¡- grito Naruto- como pero… vaya es mucho para procesarlo en un día- dijo mientras se votaba al piso haciendo que Hinata solo le sonriera- bueno, este, será mejor que vaya a descansar

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora

- bueno mejor me voy- dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación- pero antes ¿podrías prestarme esto?

- Eh… claro pero cuídalo bien- dijo la morena

- Está bien adiós- contesto el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata- y cuídate pequeño

"al parecer tendrás muchos tíos"- pensó Hinata mientras acariciaba su vientre

Después de visitar a Hinata, Naruto fue a dormir un poco y a la mañana siguiente volvió a emprender su búsqueda

En la tarde Naruto ya había recorrido una buena distancia y empezó a buscar a Sasuke que para su suerte no está muy lejos, y logro encontrarlo mientras caminaba alejándose del bosque

- Teme¡- grito el rubio

- Que quieres dobe- dijo el moreno sin detenerse- ya te dije que no volveré

- Ya lo sé, pero aun así fuiste a ver a Hinata

- Y tu como lo sabes- dijo el moreno mientras se detenía

- Porque fui a preguntárselo- contesto el rubio- y quiero convencerte de no cometer ese error

- Que error Naruto, esa es la mejor opción…- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir las presencia de Kuroro- maldición está cerca… será mejor que te vayas Naruto

- No lo are ,te seguiré- contesto muy orgulloso el rubio

- Ya vete dobe- dijo el moreno muy enojado por la actitud de su amigo

- No lo are estaré allí para salvarte y para asegurarme que no te dejaras vencer tan pronto, tengo una sorpresa- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba algo de su mochila- toma esto… solo devuelves a Hinata cuando vuelvas- contesto el rubio antes de desaparecer para no ser atrapado por Kuroro

"Hinata" fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de ver lo que Naruto le había dado, se quedó estático por un momento pero luego volvió en sí y lo guardo


	16. capitulo 16: adios

Era muy temprano en la mañana el sol recién empezaba a salir, y Sasuke se encontraba parado en la punta de un peñasco solo observaba la foto que Naruto le había dado hace tres días, la guardaba en un lugar que nadie sabía más que él y nunca lo encontraron mirándola, de hecho estaba preocupado de que alguien de ese grupo se enterara porque pondría en peligro a Hinata y a su hijo. Solo pensaba en como deshacerse de ellos y aún estaba en sus planes el intento suicida, que de hecho lo intentaría ese mismo día, porque el grupo de Kuroro se dirigía a una aldea cerca de Konoha que al parecer es casi desierta, sería el lugar perfecto para poner su plan en marcha

_"hoy es el día"_ se dijo a sí mismo el moreno antes de bajar para ir al encuentro de su grupo

- Buenos días Sasuke- dijo un peli blanco

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras seguía caminando

- Pero que actitud, que acaso se te olvida que hoy Kuroro nos revelara el plan- dijo entusiasmado Suigetsu

- ¿Y qué? Solo es uno de sus planes más- contesto el moreno

- No es como los otros… me dijo que este es el último de todos- hablo el peli blanco dejando al moreno algo intrigado

- ¿El último? A te refieres

- Lo veras hoy, de echo que esperamos ya será la reunión- dijo su compañero mientras caminaba hacia su campamento

- Bien ya están todos aquí- hablo Kuroro mientras hacía centrar la atención a él- verán los cite para decirles lo que haremos hoy… como ustedes saben en nuestro equipo tenemos a los últimos tres integrantes de Akatsuki que aunque no estuvieran con nosotros este tiempo no quiere decir que no nos apoyaran- explico el líder del grupo- en fin lo que iremos a hacer a ese pueblo es poner en práctica un jutsu que nos garantizará una vida eterna- dijo dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa

- Pero debes estar bromeando- replico uno de los integrantes de grupo

- No es broma… verán ese pueblo se encuentras construido encima de un sello que dejaron ase mucho años unos ninjas que buscaban la vida eterna, pero no pudieron activarlo ya que los encontraron y mataron antes de que pudieran

- ¿Y cómo lo activaremos?- pregunto otro integrante del grupo

- Ese sello tiene puntos estratégico que para suerte nuestra se encuentran en las afueras del pueblo les diré dónde deben situarse para activar el sello y también les enseñare a cada uno el sello que deben hacer- explico el moreno mientras les enseñaba un mapa donde señalaba cada una de sus posiciones

Después de mostrarles donde se quedarían ubicados recogieron todo y partieron a ese pueblo y después de unas cuantas horas llegaron al lugar, Sasuke solo tenía en mente como matar a los integrantes de Akatsuki y más que todo matar a Kuroro que gracias a él tuvo que dejar todo lo que amaba

- Bien es aquí todos tomen sus posiciones- dijo Kuroro en forma de orden

- Y donde están los de Akatsuki- indago Suigetsu

- Ya están aquí- dijo líder- pero solo aparecerán cuando tú desde la señal

- Y que pasara con las personas que viven aquí- cuestiono Sasuke

- Morirán… pero no será una gran pérdida de todos modos este es un lugar miserable- dijo Kuroro haciendo que el moreno solo frunciera el seño

- Tiene razón… o acaso te ablandaste Sasuke- dijo el peli blanco asiendo enojar aún más al moreno

- Eres un idiota- contesto haciendo que el más se enfadara

- Ya basta y empecemos de una vez con todo- dijo Kuroro y así todos se replegaron a sus posiciones

Sasuke al llegar a su lugar pensó bien lo que aria ya que sabía bien lo que tendría que hacer en especial tomando en cuenta lo que había hablado con Kuroro antes de partir

_Flash back_

_Después de haber explicado lo que harían dejo a los integrantes del grupo y llamo a Sasuke y Suigetsu._

- _Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el peli blanco_

- _Solo quiero decirles que no deben alejarse de sus posiciones- contesto Kuroro muy serio_

- _Pero porque tanta preocupación- pregunto Suigetsu_

- _Por qué si ustedes se alejaran de sus posiciones morirán- contesto haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos_

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Sasuke _

- _En todo este tiempo logre darme cuenta que ustedes son los más fuertes en este grupo, y la verdad son los únicos que pueden ser útiles para formar una nueva organización más poderosa que los de Akatsuki_

- _Pero que dices- contesto algo alterado el peli blanco- eso quiere decir que este plan es para…_

- _Así es, para volverme técnicamente inmortal pero les quitara la vida a esos idiotas- dijo Kuroro con una sonrisa que hiso estremecer a ambos- y si supieran lo que les conviene harían caso a los que les digo… sé muy bien que puedo contar con ustedes y en cuanto a ti Sasuke me alegra que volvieras a ser el mismo- dijo dejando a los dos muy impresionados por sus palabras-… a casi lo olvido no dejen de formar los sellos cuando este, este activado porque terminarían matando a todos sin motivo alguno, al final no conseguiremos lo que estoy buscando_

- _Nunca pensé que aria tal cosa- dijo Suigetsu mientras volvía en si- pero si eso nos ara más fuertes, no hay problema, no lo crees Sasuke- pregunto el peli blanco recibiendo un si como respuesta_

_Fin flash back_

_"ya está todo decidido… Hinata perdona que te deje de esta manera"_ pensó el azabache mientras observaba a Suigetsu dar la señal.

Justo después de que el peli blanco diera la señal los tres integrantes de Akatsuki aparecieron y se situaron el posiciones no muy lejanas del azabache y empezaron las secuencias de los sellos por parte de todos; Sasuke solo espero el momento adecuado, pero cuando el sello al fin fue activado sintió que su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil al ver tal masacre, nunca imagino lo que este sello sería capaz de hacer. Solo se podía escuchar a las pocas personas le lugar gritar por sus vidas si poder escapar ya que se había formado un campo de fuerza que les impedía salir, se podía ver que todo el chakra de sus ex compañeros de equipo eran succionados de sus cuerpo, Sasuke ya no pudo contener más toda esa furia, solo espero a que todos en ese círculo mueran para poder así evitar que Kuroro alcanzara su objetivo

Justo después de que el último de los hombres muriera Sasuke deshizo el sello dejando que todo ese poder se perdiera en una ola gigantesca que hizo que el resto también desmantelara el sello, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a atacar a Kuroro

- Pero que…- dijo Kuroro furioso por lo que acababa de pasar- Sasuke¡- grito mientras corría a atacarlo- eres un idiota pagaras lo que acabas de hacer

- Eso lo veremos- respondió el moreno mientras contrarrestaba su ataque- este será el último día que estés con vida- grito mientras empezaba la pelea entre ambos

Los demás apenas recuperándose por el impacto, lograron divisar a Sasuke y Kuroro en la pelea y la verdad estaban furiosos por lo que acababa de pasar así que decidieron acabar con Sasuke de una vez por todas, así que fueron para apoyar a Kuroro que estaba en desventaja ya que el principal afectado fue el, pero es su intento de ir a destruir a Sasuke fueron embocados

- Pero que hacen aquí¡- grito el peli blanco

- Pues vinimos a ayudar a un amigo- respondió un rubio que llamo la atención de Sasuke, dejándolo atónito por lo que veía- ya te lo dije Sasuke no estás solo y como prueba vinimos a ayudarte- grito a su amigo que se encontraba en plena pelea

- JA si creen que podrán derrotarnos, pues estas loco- dijo uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki

- Ya lo veremos, ahora es cuando nos podremos deshacer de ustedes de una buena vez- respondió una peli rosa que estaba detrás del rubio- Naruto ve a ayudar a Sasuke, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora- dijo mientras Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee y Tenten asentían con la cabeza

- Está bien- dijo el rubio mientras corría donde estaba su amigo

- Espera- grito Suigetsu, mientras era detenido por Sakura

- Su pelea ahora es con nosotros- dijo la peli rosa, mientras todos empezaban sus ataque

Naruto fue donde estaba Sasuke y de un solo golpe hizo volar a Kuroro, por un golpe sorpresa

- Que haces aquí dobe, te dije que…- dijo el moreno mientras era interrumpido

- Ya sé lo que dijiste, pero acaso te hice caso en alguna ocasión- respondió el rubio dándole una sonrisa tan única de el- además no vez que todos estamos aquí para ayudarte- dijo mientras señalaba a lo demás

- Pero… porque… - dijo Sasuke aun conmovido por lo que veía

- Todos somos amigos tuyos y los amigos nunca se dejan solos- contesto mientras se volvía a poner en guardia al ver que Kuroro volvía a levantarse

- Vaya el gran Sasuke Uchiha necesita la ayuda de sus amiguitos- dijo entre risas el líder del grupo- de todos modos morirán todos ustedes

- Eso ya lo veremos- contesto el azabache para volver a atacar- Naruto necesito que acerques mas a todos- hablo el azabache

- Pero que es lo que quieres hacer Sasuke- pregunto su amigo

- Solo hazlo, aquí existe un sello que puede matarlos… no tiene nada que ver con el plan que te conté- mintió Sasuke para que Naruto hiciese caso

- Está bien- contesto feliz el rubio, creyendo en lo que su amigo le dijo

Naruto fue y les dijo a todos el plan de Sasuke, al parecer estaba funcionando los 5 últimos integrantes de ese grupo estaban espalda con espalda y Sasuke aprovecho para dejar inmóvil a Kuroro para poder ejecutar una serie de sellos, que activaron un circulo de color rojo alrededor de ellos

- Naruto salgan del circulo¡- grito Sasuke para que no fuesen afectados

- Pero que es lo que aras- pregunto el rubio una vez afuera de este

- Sabes dobe… no deberías confiar tanto en mi- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba el circulo con un campo de chakra que nadie podría cruzar- solo prométeme que devolverás la foto a Hinata- fue lo último que hablo antes de que Naruto frenéticamente golpeara ese campo de fuerza para sacarlo de allí

- SASUKE¡- grito el rubio al ver que ese plan tan radical era llevado a cabo

…..

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Hinata estaba parada totalmente inmóvil en el tejado de oficina de la hokage, solo observaba la gran puerta y esperaba que entraran por allí, todos sanos y salvos, pero no estaba sola también la acompañaban Ino, Neji y Tsunade

- Tranquila Hinata todo estará bien- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella, que la hizo salir de su transe

- Eso espero Neji- dijo muy preocupada

- Debes confiar más en los chicos, ya verás que volverán en cualquier momento- dijo Ino mientras le acarraba el hombro

_Flash back_

_Hinata se encontraba sentada en la banca del parque que estaba cerca de su casa, ella solo miraba el cielo, hasta que escucho a Naruto gritar muy alterado, cosa que la hizo estremecer y fue corriendo a ver qué es lo que pasaba_

_Al llegar al lugar se quedó inmóvil al ver a todos reunidos allí, muy callados mientras el rubio hablaba_

- _Hinata que haces, aquí- dijo el rubio, mientras observaba a la morena_

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto la morena evadiendo la pregunta del rubio_

- _Hinata deberías descansar- dijo Kiba algo triste y tratando de que ella saliera de allí_

- _No iré a ningún lado hasta que alguien me explique qué es lo que pasa- dijo muy molesta_

- _Está bien… pero no quiero que hagas nada después de saberlo Hinata- dijo el rubio muy serio, dejando a Hinata muy preocupada- veras Hinata encontré a Sasuke, pero… pero él está en peligro_

- _A que te refieren- interrumpió muy asustada la morena_

- _Sasuke quiere deshacerse de una vez por todas de eso tipos, pero su plan incluye un jutsu de auto sacrificó- dijo dejando a Hinata casi al borde del desmayo_

- _¡Hinata! - grito Neji mientras la sujetaba para que no cayera al piso- Hinata ¿estás bien?_

- _Naruto no dejes que lo haga- respondió Hinata mientras trataba de poderse de pie- por favor Naruto no dejes que lo haga- repitió mientras soltaba lágrimas y dejando al resto totalmente confundido por su actitud_

- _No lo dejare- respondió el rubio- y es por eso que los mande a llamar… necesito un grupo que me acompañe para poder enfrentarlos, porque no son enemigos comunes, son muy fuertes, incluso tres de ellos pertenecen a Akatsuki- dijo dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos_

- _¿Eso quiere decir que los últimos integrantes de Akatsuki se encuentra en ese grupo?- pregunto Shino a lo cual Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza_

- _Y bien quien me ayudara- pregunto Naruto_

- _Yo iré- contesto la morena- tengo que ir_

- _Ni loca Hinata tú te quedaras aquí- dijo Ino_

- _Pero no entiendes… tengo que ir- replico la morena_

- _Ino tiene razón Hinata tu debes quedarte, es demasiado peligroso para que vayas- apoyo Naruto- se pondrían en riesgo_

- _Pero debo ir- insistía la morena_

- _Esperen un momento- interrumpió Lee- porque hablan en plural- dijo dejando en silencio el lugar _

- _Hinata está esperando un hijo… y es de Sasuke- dijo Neji de una sola vez, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- y más les vale no hacer preguntas, entendió- dijo esto último como una amenaza que al parecer funciono porque nadie toco el tema en ese momento_

- _Está bien- respondió Lee- entonces yo me anoto, Naruto cuenta conmigo_

- _Con nosotros también- respondieron Shino y Kiba _

- _Nosotras también iremos- contestaron en unísono Sakura y Tenten _

- _Pero… pero- replico la morena queriendo aun entrar al equipo_

- _Hinata no entiendes, es peligro- regaño el castaño a su prima- no solo te pones en peligro a ti sino también a tu hijo, no seas tan egoísta- dijo casi gritando y haciendo que la morena al fin se rindiera_

- _Neji tiene razón Hina, es muy peligroso- dijo su amiga mientras le tomaba el hombro- Naruto yo me quedare aquí con Hinata_

- _Yo también- respondió el hyuga_

- _Entonces está decidido- dijo un chico de piel muy blanca- si no les importa yo también quiero colaborar_

- _Claro Sai tu ayuda sea muy útil- respondió el rubio- entonces debemos ir donde la hokage_

- _No es necesario- dijo una voz femenina que lo hizo asustar- tranquilo Naruto, escuche lo necesario, así que tienen mi aprobación para ir, ¿está muy lejos es lugar?- pregunto la hokage_

- _No solo está a unas cuantas horas de aquí_

- _Entonces partirán el 10 minutos- dijo recibiendo un "si" al unísono mientras todos desaparecían- y tu Hinata debes estar tranquila confiar en ellos… ven vayamos a esperarlos a la oficina- dijo la voluptuosa rubia- mientras empezaba a caminar_

_Fin flash back_

….

Todos empezaron a golpear ese campo de fuerza, pero era inútil, ya que había sido completado, Sasuke solo le sonrió a Naruto antes de activar el jutsu, todo el sello y el chakra que lo envolvía se tono de color negro y el esqueleto de espadachín se formó detrás de Sasuke dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y más que todos asustados por lo que iba a pasar

De pronto unos hilos de chakra salieron de Sasuke y envolvieron a cada uno de los que se encontraban dentro el círculo, y Naruto aun gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde todo está completo y la sombra del espadachín saco su arma y sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo la clavo en la espalda de Sasuke, atravesando todo su pecho y justo después de esto los hilos de chakra que envolvían a los demás se convirtieron en espadas que atravesaban sus corazones matándolos al fin

- Al fin logre des… deshacerme de… ustedes- dijo el azabache con su último aliento- creo que moriré en paz- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer de rodillas con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a los demás caer

Sasuke con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba terminó la secuencia de sellos, así logrando que ese campo se desvaneciera y el cayera al suelo inconsciente

- SASUKE¡- gritaron todos mientras corrían a ver si seguía con vida

…

Mientras tanto Hinata sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que la hizo tambalearse y casi caer al suelo, pero su primo la sujeto justo a tiempo

- Hinata te encuentras bien- pregunto su amiga muy preocupada

- Sasuke- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

- Hinata, Hinata¡… despierta- repetía su primo mientras la veía desvanecerse en sus brazos

….

- Teme… pero que hiciste- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Sasuke en brazos- eres un idiota

- No…no… no tanto como tú- replico el moreno mientras sonreía

- No hagas esfuerzo Sasuke- decía la peli rosa mientras activaba el jutsu medio- diablos¡- grito mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro- porque hiciste eso Sasuke- decía mientras trataba de curar pero le faltaba chakra

- Sasuke porque lo hiciste- pregunto Naruto mientras ponía sus manos encima de las de Sakura para poder darle más chakra

- Es… inútil- dijo Sasuke- lo hice… para el bien… de todos- decía mientras más sangre brotaba por su espalda

- Ya no hables Sasuke¡- gritaba la peli rosa

- Na…Naruto- decía con totas sus fuerzas- podrías… devolver la foto

- Tú la devolverás- dijo Naruto mientras veía desvanecerse a su amigo, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras lo veían, pero aun así Sakura no se rindió

- Sasuke resiste¡- gritaron los dos amigos que estaban arrodillados a su lado intentando contener sus lagrimas

...

.

.

.

.

. bueno estoy por terminar el fin haci que disfrutenlo jejeje

dejen reviews XD


	17. capitulo 17: te amo

Recién empezaba a amanecer y el sol salía perezosamente, Hinata se acababa de levantar se sentía muy bien, pero escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta así que decidió ir a ver quién era.

- ¿Hola Hinata como estas?- dijo una gran amiga suya

- Hola Ino, todo está bien- respondió la morena mientras la hacía pasar

- Y… que esperas, pensé que ya estarías lista- dijo su amiga mientras la miraba aun en pijama

- De hecho me acabo de levantar- respondió la morena

- QUE¡- grito su amiga- es decir que no desayunaste, eso no puede ser, Hinata cambia yo te invitare el desayuno hoy- dejo la rubia haciendo que su amiga riera por su comportamiento

- Bien, espérame enseguida vuelvo

Después de unos minutos las dos amigas salieron del departamento y fueron a desayunar a un café que no estaba lejos de allí

- Ya paso un buen tiempo, no lo crees-dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio- ya pasaron 3 meses, como si nada- continuo con una sonrisa- la verdad espere mucho por esto- dijo mientras le sonreía a la morena

- Si, los 9 meses pasaron tan rápido que no logre darme cuenta- respondió la morena- tan solo espero, que no me sorprenda

- Jeje, es cierto le gusta esconderse, o me tiene miedo- dijo con una cara que las hizo reír a ambas- bueno tenemos que tomar en cuentas que es como su padre, lo más probable es que te sorprenda cuando menos lo esperes- continuo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

- Quizá- dijo la morena mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

- Pero Hina, no te pongas así, todo salió bien- hablo su amiga al verla algo desanimada

- Si tienes razón… bueno será mejor que vayamos al hospital, ya empezaran las horas de visita - dijo la morena más alegre y alistándose para salir del lugar

_Flash back_

_Naruto y Sakura trataban de contener sus lágrimas, no podían creer que su amigo está apunto de morir frente a sus ojos, mientras los demás no sabían que hacer ante la situación, la mayoría se resignó a que perderían a Sasuke ese mismo instante_

- _Sasuke… eres un idiota- dijo Naruto mientras hacía un puño al notar que su chakra disminuía_

- _Naruto ya basta- dijo una voz que lo saco de su transe_

- _Pero que…- dijo la peli rosa mientras abría los ojos al notar que Shisune estaba allí con otros dos ninjas médicos- ¿Shisune que hacen aquí?- pregunto Sakura extrañada_

- _Vinimos a ayudar- respondió uno de los ninjas_

- _Es… es inu… inútil- dijo apenas el azabache_

- _No tienes que ser tan pesimista Sasuke- contesto Shisune- de hecho, no deberías esforzarte tanto para decir estupideces_

- _Es decir, que puedes a ayudarlo- dijo un rubio _

- _Sí, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes- contesto- necesito que custodien el área por si aún existen enemigos_

- _¿Pero qué aremos?- pregunto Sakura _

- _Recuerdas las nuevas técnicas que hablamos con lady Tsunade- dijo la morena haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos_

- _Pero… es muy peligroso- contesto la peli rosa_

- _Sakura, en este momento es lo único que nos queda- dijo Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos- es nuestra única opción, sino, perderemos a Sasuke-continuo, haciendo que la peli rosa temblara_

- _Esta… está bien, hagámoslo antes de que sea tarde- cedió al final la novia de Naruto_

_Después de esto Shisune y los otros ninjas médicos abrieron unos pergaminos que pusieron alrededor de Sasuke, y después de una secuencia de sellos algo extraña, salieron de los pergaminos una especie de fantasmas con máscaras en vez de rostro, eran de un color blanco y con detalles plateados que se envolvieron en el cuerpo de Sasuke y empezaron a tomar parte del chakra de los que realizaban la técnica, pero a cambio, el cuerpo del azabache se curaba a una velocidad impresionante. Después de un corto tiempo las heridas que eran internas ya estaban más controladas, pero los que realizaron la técnica estaban en extremo cansados._

- _Shisune… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto al verla tan cansada después de tan corto tiempo_

- _Si… Naruto no… no te preocupes- contesto mientras trataba de controlar su respiración agitada- y ustedes están bien- pregunto la morena al ver a su equipo en las mismas condiciones, pero recibió un sí de parte de ambos_

- _Bien ahora debemos movernos lo más rápido que podamos, para llevar a Sasuke al hospital, sino todo esto será inútil- dijo la peli rosa mientras todos asentían- Naruto tu cargaras a Sasuke y corre lo más rápido que puedas para llegar a la aldea nuestro tiempo es poco… así que MUEVETE- dijo su novia mientras lo asustaba un poco_

_Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea Naruto entro sin decir nada solo se dirigió al hospital mientras Sai y Lee se quedaron a dar los detalles, pero ya faltando un poco, Sasuke empezó a reaccionar y un hilo de sangre recorrió su boca_

- _Diablos… Sasuke ya llegaremos, aguanta un poco más- le dijo mientras no dejaba de correr y justo al llegar al hospital, la Hokage, junto a Ino lo estaban esperando_

- _Vamos llévenlo- grito la voluptuosa rubia mientras unos enfermeros corrían con una camilla_

- _Abuela, ¿Sasuke estará bien?- pregunto Naruto mientras corría al lado de la camilla_

- _Ya te dije que no me digas así Naruto- contesto la Hokage algo molesta- pero espero que s…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de escuchar una voz gritar_

- _HINATA ESPERA¡- gritaba Neji mientras seguía a su prima- no deberías correr- decía mientras la tomaba de la muñeca justo en el final del pasillo_

- _Neji porfavor déjame verlo- decía la morena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- tengo que saber cómo esta- decía mientras escuchaba que se acercaban, y al querer ver qué pasaba; paso frente suyo Sasuke, él estaba en esa camilla con un respirador a su lado y al parecer muy pálido; Hinata se quedó en shock y empezó a derramar más lagrimas_

- _Hinata ya cálmate un poco y ve a descansar ,si algo pasa nosotros te avisaremos- dijo Naruto mientras se quedó a ver a Hinata- todo saldrá bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir corriendo_

_Fin flash back_

En el hospital estaba un azabache, que al parecer se levantó algo malhumorado, no tenía ganas de comer ni de hablar porque ayer en la madruga reacciono, después de estar en un tipo de coma; lo primero y lo único que escucho fueron las palabras de regaño de parte de la Hokage que no lo bajaba de idiota y egoísta

- Buenos días Sasuke- dijo una enfermera mientras entraba a cambiarle el suero que tenía puesto- al parecer estas mucho mejor que hace unas horas… de hecho es sorprendente que te hayas recuperado tan rápido en tan corto tiempo- decía la enfermera mientras Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba- en fin te contare algo que quizá te haga sentir mejor, ¿quieres saber que es?- decía la enfermera que al parecer era muy hiperactiva

- No- dijo muy seco el moreno

- ¿Seguro?- decía mientras lo miraba de reojo- bueno de todos modos te lo contare- dijo mientras una gotita salía de la frente de Sasuke- veras cuando entre a mi turno una linda chica estaba buscando al de informaciones, pero él no estaba y ella se puso algo triste, porque al parecer tenía prisa y su amiga no sabía qué hacer y aunque no lo creas la escena era chistosísima y…- contaba mientras ordena unas toallas- y cuando fui a hablar con ella me conto que paso…

- Y en que podría interesarme eso- dijo el azabache mientras no la dejaba terminar

- Vaya sí que eres malhumorado- decía mientras le sonreía de lado- bien en fin como te decía, ella buscaba una habitación…- continuaba mientras hacía que el moreno se enojara más por ni siquiera prestarle atención- y adivina

- Que- dijo ya resignado a que la habladora de su enfermera no se callaría

- Esa linda chica, vino a verte- dijo mientras abría la puerta

- Sa… Sasuke- decía una morena del otro lado de la puerta mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos

- Hinata- respondió el azabache mientras la veía allí, y no podía resistir el ir a abrazarla, pero al querer moverse un fuerte dolor se lo impidió

- Tranquilo Sasuke- dijo Ino – no debes esforzarte tanto, acabas de despertar- contesto mientras lo volvía a acomodar en la cama

- Pero… yo- contestó el moreno mientras no dejaba de ver a Hinata, pero ella se dirigió hacia el sin decir nada

- Sasuke…- decía la morena mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba a los ojos, en forma de reproche y por primera el moreno quería escapar de esos ojos color luna- porque lo hiciste, no te pusiste a pensar que me estabas lastimando, y que… que podrías dejarnos solos

- Yo… yo…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Hinata lo abrazara de sorpresa

- Te amo- respondió la morena dejándolo en un tipo de shock de culpabilidad

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos, y si necesitan algo solo llamen- dijo Ino mientras tomaba a la enfermera que miraba lo que pasaba con mucha atención

- Hinata yo… no, no quería…- hablo el moreno siendo interrumpido por la morena

- Si no hubieras querido hacerlo no lo abrías echo- le reprocho la morena mientras dejaba de abrazarlo

- No había otra opción- respondió el azabache

- Claro que si la había… Sasuke tienes muchos amigos que sin duda te habrían ayudado

- No necesito su ayuda- dijo seriamente el moreno

- Si la necesitas- dijo la oji luna- de todos modos ellos te trajeron aquí ellos salvaron tu vida y sin duda alguna tenían todas la gana de ayudarte- le dijo en forma de reproche. Después de decir esto Sasuke simplemente se quedo en silencio- creo que necesitas descansar- dijo por ultimo la morena, para luego salir de la habitación, pero el azabache se sujeto la muñeca impidiéndoselo

- No te vayas- hablo el Uchiha – solo estando contigo, este lugar no se ve tan mal- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

- No lo sé- contesto la morena

- Solo quédate un momento más… y si quieres puedes irte- contesto el moreno casi rogando, a lo cual la morena accedió y se echo a su lado mientras se apoyaba en su pecho delicadamente. Estaban en total silencio, pero así Sasuke pudo quedarse dormido

Después de unos 15 minutos Hinata se levanto, y noto que el azabache ya se había quedado dormido, simplemente lo miro, acaricio su rostro y le dio en beso en la frente antes de irse

- Hinata, ¿estás bien?- dijo su amiga que había entrado recién a la habitación

- Si, de hecho ya estaba por irme- contesto muy triste

- Hinata no puedes mentirme, que paso- insistió la rubia

- Pues la verdad no sé, no sé qué hacer, yo si amo mucho a Sasuke, pero después de lo que hizo, parece que aun solo le interesa la venganza- contesto

- No es así y sé que él te lo dirá, pero será después que se trague todo su orgullo, y estoy segura que no tardara mucho- contesto su amiga mientras la abrazaba antes de salir de la habitación

….

En la oficina de la hokage estaban un grupo de ninjas hablando con ella

- Entonces, es verdad que todos los integrantes de ese grupo están muertos- dijo la voluptuosa rubia a los ninja

- Así es lady hokage- respondió el líder- al parecer la técnica que realizo el Uchiha es muy poderosa y efectiva, ninguno de los integrantes pudo salvarse, ya revisamos toda el área y no riesgos

- Muy bien, pueden irse- dijo la rubia mientras todos desaparecían en una nube de humo- bueno Sasuke termino su misión- decía mientras sellaba una folder con su foto- Shisune, y como esta apropósito

- Se recuperó muy rápido

- Ya fue Hinata a verlo- pregunto mientras se sentaba y tomaba algo de te

- Si, como siempre

- Sí que es una chica persistente- hablo la rubia- en fin, nunca pensé que Sasuke se recuperaría, sus punto de chakra estaban desechos, incluso dudo que pueda ser tan poderoso como antes, debemos hablar de eso con el

- Pero…- dijo Shisune haciendo que la Hokage se volteara a verla- que tal si seguimos con los nuevos tratamientos con él, si respondió bien con la primera fase lo más probable es que funciones después

- No lo había pensado, puede ser una opción- termino hablando la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por su ventanal

….

En el hospital, Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke y lo encontró dormido, pero no tuvo paciencia en esperar a que se levante así que el mismo lo hizo

- Teme, despierta- dijo Naruto mientras lo sacudía un poco

- Que quieres Naruto- contesto el azabache mientras se frotaba los ojos con un brazo

- Quería saber cómo te encuentras- respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Hmp- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse

- ¿Qué paso? , te veo malhumorado… pero apuesto que te pondrás mejor cuando Hinata venga a visitarte- dijo inocentemente el rubio

- Ya vino- contesto

- Entonces porque esa cara

- Porque se fue- contesto el moreno con la cabeza baja- al parecer está muy enojada conmigo, simplemente debería odiarme

- Sasuke eres un idiota, como puedes decir eso, que no ves que ella te ama

- Entonces porque se fue y mejo solo aquí- respondió el moreno- porque cuando me vio solo veía un vacio en sus ojos

- Porque lo tiene- contesto el rubio llamando la atención de su amigo- tiene un gran vacío que dejaste en ella, la decepcionaste, la dejaste en el momento menos adecuado y rompiste la promesa más importante que le hiciste

- Tú no sabes nada dobe – contesto el Uchiha muy enojado

- Sé que tu le prometiste que nunca la dejarías sola, y lo hiciste- dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos- sinceramente me sorprende que después de todo lo que le hiciste aun se haya preocupado por ti

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el azabache

- Bueno…- empezó a contar su amigo mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de la cama- cuando tu volviste, estabas muy mal, deberás, parecía que morirías en cualquier momento, pero contigo implementaron un nuevo método medico que al parecer funciono, y fuiste recuperándote, pero desde el día que llegaste, Hinata siempre vino a verte y a cuidarte, absolutamente todos los días venia a ver si mejorabas, incluso su salud empeoro un poco, estaba débil, y eso nos preocupo mucho por su situación, incluso la hokage le dijo que no viniera, pero aun así lo hizo, siguió así hasta hoy- dijo el rubio dejando con una culpabilidad más grande a Sasuke

…

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, Neji estaba preparándose para salir, pero una voz lo detuvo

- ¿Neji a dónde vas?- pregunto una niña que se paró detrás de el

- Volveré rápido- dijo sin darle importancia y avanzaba hacia la puerta

- ¿Te dije donde vas? – volvió a decir esta vez con más enfado

- Donde tu hermana, para ver como esta- respondió mientras la miraba amenazadoramente- creo que no debería interesarte, ¿no lo crees Hanabi?

- Tú no puedes decirme que puede o no interesarme-respondió la pequeña niña

- Tienes razón- dijo el Hyuga haciendo que la niña no entendiera nada- te dije que cuidaras a Hinata y que la ayudaras… pero no lo hiciste solo la hundías cada vez más haciendo que tu padre la despreciara y eso a ella la lastimaba… ¿lo sabias cierto?

- No… no es cierto, yo quiero mucho a mi hermana

- Entonces, porque se lo dijiste a tu padre

- Porque… porque… tenía miedo- contesto con la cabeza baja

- Miedo a que- pregunto agresivamente el Hyuga

- A que la lastimaran- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, dejándolo pensando en lo que dijo- no sabía qué hacer y se lo dije a mi padre, pensé que el la alejaría del Uchiha

- Sí que eres una niña aun Hanabi- dijo mientras se volteaba a verla- Hinata es muy fuerte y lista como para caer tan fácilmente, de todos modos soy su protector y también la habría ayudado

- Pero mi padre dijo que …- fue lo único que logro decir, antes de ser interrumpida

- Lose… lord Hiashi dijo que no volvería a ser el protector de Hinata, pero eso no quiere decir que la dejare de proteger- contesto mientras volvía a mirar a la puerta- y tú no deberías olvidar que Hinata es parte de la familia, así no lo quieran reconocer- termino de decir antes de cruzar el gran portón y dejando a Hanabi con los ojos llorosos- deberías madurar antes de meter a Hinata en tus asuntos.

...

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke empezó a reaccionar, y al parecer el tratamiento resulto mejor de lo esperado, según los médicos podría irse en una semana, pero aún estaba en revisiones constantes así que seguía en el hospital; para él era algo desesperante estar encerrado allí todo el día; aunque Hinata seguía yendo a visitarlo, sus visitas eran cortas, solo para saber si seguía bien, y aunque fueran así el estaba feliz de verla por lo menos un momento

El azabache en la última tarde que estaría en el hospital, decidió ir a dar una vueltas ya que la morena no había llegado, pensó que quizá este en su casa y que no vendría o que quizá ya no quería verlo, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón siguió caminando, y llego hasta una parte donde se podía ver a una rubia bajar las escalera peor que un toro loco y empujando a quien sea que esté en su camino y gritando a todo pulmón

- SASUKE ESPERA- grito la rubia mientras corría hacia donde estaba el, pero aun así Sasuke la ignoro- ESPERA- grito una vez más, antes de aparecer detrás de él y tomarlo del cuello de su polero para arrastrarlo por todos los pasillos del hospital

- Pero que…- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que darse cuenta que Ino lo arrastraba como un juguete por todo el hospital

- Ya viene , ya viene¡- le dijo entre gritos mientras le sonreía

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo antes de soltarse de la rubia y quedarse parado frente a ella

- Hinata… está en el hospital- explicaba entre respiraciones agitadas- Sasuke no entiendes ya nacerá- grito tomándolo otra vez del cuello mientras él estaba en shock

Después de haber recorrido medio hospital Ino y Sasuke llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Hinata

- Hina ¿como estas? -pregunto su amiga mientras corría a su lado- que esperas Sasuke entra de una vez de todos modos ya no la veras hasta dentro de 2 horas más o menos- le dijo mientras lo miraba con una súper sonrisa en su rostro

- Está bien Ino no te preocupes ya estoy mejor- respondió la morena

- ¿Hinata que paso?- pregunto el azabache mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Bueno veras… esta mañana quise salir para venir aquí, pero un fuerte dolor no me dejo hacerlo y cada vez aumentaba más y no podría siquiera pararme, pero por suerte Naruto vino y me trajo aquí al hospital- conto la morena

- Pero donde está el dobe- pregunto Sasuke, mientras la tomaba de la mano

- Pues se puso tan feliz que fue a buscar a todo el mundo- contesto Ino mientras firmaba unas hojas

- Hinata segura que estas bien- dijo el moreno mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

- Estoy bien –dijo antes de sentir una fuerte contracción y dar un grito que asusto a todos- no te … preocupes

- Muy bien Sasuke nos vamos, ya es momento- interrumpió Ino antes de jalarlo para quitarlo de la cama y llevársela

- Espera, Hinata… yo, yo quería decirte…- hablo el moreno mientras la seguía de cerca – quería decirte que lo siento, y quería decirte que me perdones… te amo- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse en la puerta retenido por los enfermeros

Ya había pasado 8 horas desde que Hinata dio a luz y el hospital estaba repleto de amigos de Hinata, con muchos obsequios y regalos tanto para la madre como para él bebe, todos sus amigos entraron a felicitarla, pero por mala suerte no pudieron ver al bebe ya que aún estaba en revisiones, al parecer todos entraron antes que Sasuke porque Naruto y Neji, lo mantuvieron encerrado en un armario hasta que todos se fueran

- Bueno ya salieron todos- dijo el rubio aliviado- ya puedes salir teme

- Naruto… eres un idiota- grito el azabache mientras le plantaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro- porque hicieron eso- dijo mientras miraba a ambos

- Porque Hinata nos lo pidió- respondió el Hyuga- Hinata al parecer quiere que seas el último en verla, y no preguntes porque, no lo sabemos, Ino nos lo dijo cuando salió – termino de decir haciendo que Sasuke se calmara

- Bueno, que esperan entren de una vez- dijo el azabache al parecer muy enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba la puerta

- Vamos teme, no te enojes, de todos modos ya llegara tu turno- dijo su amigo mientras sonreía y entraba a la habitación de Hinata junto a Neji.

…

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del hospital, se podía ver a un gran grupo de personas reunidas

- Vaya al fin llego el día- dijo Kiba mientras estiraba sus brazos- al parecer Hinata estaba muy cansada no lo cree, Kurenai sensei

- Debe de estarlo, tener un hijo no es nada sencillo- contesto mientras sonreía y miraba como su hijo dormía entre sus brazos

- Lo bueno es que todo salió bien- dijo Shino- será mejor que vuelva a casa ya es algo tarde- dijo antes de salir en otra dirección

- Qué raro es- dijo una peli rosa que estaba cerca

- No es raro, solo que es complicado- contesto Kakashi- pero en fin yo también debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

- Y espero que una de ellas sea comprar el regalo de Hinata, porque usted era el único que no tenía nada- dijo la peli rosa mientras lo miraba algo raro

- Jeje, eso también debo ponerlo en mi agenda- contesto con una ligera sonrisa- en fin que tal si primero te acompaño a tu casa Kurenai, de todos modos me queda de paso- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, y recibía un si por respuesta

- Bueno supongo que de aquí todos nos separamos- dijo Sai mientras sonreia

- Si tienes razón- decían todos en unísono

…..

Ya de vuelta en el hospital Naruto y Neji salieron de la habitación en la que estaba Hinata, al parecer felices

- Bueno teme, al fin es tu turno- dijo mientras se paraba frente suyo

- Hmp - fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie

- Pero qué carácter- dijo su amigo mientras lo miraba caminar hacia la puerta

- Uchiha- dijo Neji antes de que este abriera la puerta- primero escucha antes de hablar- fue lo único que dijo antes caminar por el pasillo para salir del hospital

- Nos vemos mañana teme- dijo Naruto mientras seguía a Neji

- Hinata, ¿cómo estás?- fue lo primero que dijo el azabache apenas la vio- como salió todo

- Al parecer bien- contesto la morena mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama- fue muy doloroso, pero no importa

- Claro que importa, si algo te lastima o te hace daño, haría lo qué fuera para ayudarte, para que no lo vuelva a hacer

- ¿Y qué harías contigo?- pregunto muy duramente la morena

- No lo sé- contesto el azabache mientras se sentaba a su lado- no tengo idea, pero aria lo que fuera con tal de que me perdones- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y se acercaba a su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar

- Porque haces esto Sasuke- dijo mientras se alejaba bruscamente de el

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Venir a darme ilusiones, que luego no cumplirás- contesto la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Hinata, por favor… no llores- dijo el azabache mientras volvía sostenerle el rostro y le limpia las lagrima- sé que soy el culpable de hacerte llorar y si pudiera, créeme que yo mismo me mataría, pero no lo hare

- Porque… porque dices eso- pregunto la morena mientras se calmaba un poco

- Porque no pienso volver a dejarte, volver a alejarme de ti, ya nunca más, lo juro

- No sé si creerte- contesto la morena mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- Créelo, juro por todo lo que más amo, que nunca te dejare… solo dame esta oportunidad más- dijo el azabache casi suplicando

- Sasuke… yo… está bien- contesto la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al azabache, que no duro mucho ya que este le planto un tierno, pero apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido al escuchar tocar la puerta

- Bueno chicos lamento interrumpirlos, pero vale totalmente la pena- dijo Ino mientras entraba a la habitación- que creen aquí esta- dijo mientras ambos morenos veían que traía un bebe en brazos- todo está perfecto, tiene muy buena salud, además es hermoso, exactamente como ustedes- termino de decir antes de acomodarlo en la cama al medio de ambos- en fin los dejo, y Sasuke no demores mucho, Hinata tiene que descansar

Después de que la rubia saliera ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo miraron al bebe que estaba tapado totalmente incluso hasta el rostro

- Es varón- dijo la morena mientras lo destapaba poco a poco- la verdad se parece mucho a ti- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama dando lugar para que Sasuke también pueda echarse a su lado

- Hinata…-dijo tímidamente el moreno- crees que yo…

- Vamos hazlo, sé que quieres verlo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro por la conducta del azabache


	18. capitulo final: prologo

bueno aqui el final  
es algo largo pero ya estas espero que les guste

Ya había pasado una semana desde que él bebe de Hinata y Sasuke nació, según el moreno Hinata se veía mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, y siempre que tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, lo hacía, aunque la mayoría de las veces solía sonrojarla más de la cuenta.

Era las tres de la tarde y Hinata se encontraba sentada en su sillón mirando por un gran ventanal que daba una vista de la calle, tomaba un vaso de limonada, pues había terminado de limpiar toda la casa y también había hecho dormir a su pequeño. Al ver a tantos niños correr por esas calles juntos a sus padres, ella también se imaginó en esa situación, y empezó a recordar todo lo que paso hace tan solo una semana

Flash back

Sasuke solo sonrió, al destaparlo, sinceramente era muy parecido a él, tenía el pelo muy alborotado , su rostro era técnicamente igual al de él, pero también era parecido a Hinata, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello algo azulado.

- Parece un juguete- dijo Hinata haciendo reír un poco a Sasuke por su comentario

- Un poco- contesto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo, Hinata rio un poco cosa que llamo la atención del moreno- ¿porque te ríes?- pregunto inocentemente el azabache

- De felicidad- contesto la morena poniendo a Sasuke algo confundido- estoy feliz de darme cuenta que en verdad lo amas- dijo haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos y entendiera de lo que ella hablaba; incluso él se sorprendió de no darse cuentas, que en el momento en que vio a su hijo inmediatamente sintió una conexión, el en verdad no se dio cuenta, solo al verlo sintió que debía cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo momento

Al final de la noche Sasuke no se separó ni un minuto de Hinata, los observo toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido el más, sorprendentemente nadie los interrumpió

A la mañana siguiente la primera en entrar fue Ino que al parecer estaba impaciente de ver al bebe otra vez, y los despertó

- Vamos par de enamorados despierten- dijo mientras habría las cortinas de la habitación- que esperan ya es de día, y hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy

- Ahora que Ino- contesto fastidiado el azabache

- Pues hoy es un gran día- dijo mientras le tiraba una toalla a la cara- primero iras a tu última versión y te iras de aquí así que ponte presentable, y en cuanto a Hinata y mi bebe

- Tuyo- dijo el azabache mirándola un poco raro

- Si, mío, algún problema- dijo alterada la rubia, haciendo reír a Hinata por su comportamiento

- Ya cálmate- contesto el azabache mientras se ponía de pie

- Ja… bueno como decía Hinata tú tienes una revisión más y podrán darte de alta

- Y que hay de mi bebe- dijo intrigada la morena

- Pues él está perfecto así que solo le daremos un baño y lo revisaremos por ultima ves, y después te daré las fechas de control, para revisar el asunto

- ¿Qué asunto?- pregunto rápido el azabache

- Ah, cierto no te contamos nada, bueno tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar de ello con Hinata, así que de una vez ve a tu chequeo- dijo la rubia mientras lo sacaba de la habitación

- Pero… espera- fue lo único que dijo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara y no tuviera otra opción que la de ir a su revisión

- Bueno, bueno, Hinata ya es hora vamos -dijo mientras tomaba al bebe en brazos, y salía de la habitación con ella

…

Esa misma mañana Neji estaba en la mansión Hyuga

- Neji, tengo entendido que fuiste a ver a Hinata- dijo una voz que lo tomo por sorpresa

- Así es lord Hiashi, la vi ayer- contesto serenamente mientras se ponía de pie

- Y para que fuiste, sabes bien que ya no eres su protector

- Lose muy bien señor, pero eso no quiere decir que la deje de cuidar, de todos modo termina siendo mi prima- contesto poniendo algo incómodo al líder de los Hyuga- de echo me alegra mucho haber ido a verla ayer

- ¿Porque?- pregunto muy secamente el Hyuga

- Porque ayer nació su hijo, es un varón y esta saludable en absoluto, la verdad estoy muy feliz de ello

- Me alegra- dijo indiferentemente- mandare un presente en unos días- dijo antes de continuar caminando

…..

Ya era las 4 de la tarde y en el hospital todas las enfermeras estaban alrededor de Hinata, de verdad ese bebe había cautivado a todas las enfermeras en el hospital.

- Bueno chicas déjenlos respirar- hablo una rubia que se acercaba con una maleta llena de cosas para él bebe

- No hay problema Ino, de todos modos no lo verán tan seguido- contesto la morena mientras sonreia

- Pero eso no les quita lo fastidiosas- dijo un azabache que sorprendió a ambas

- Vaya Sasuke, ¿ya terminaste todos los análisis?- pregunto la rubia

- Si- dijo secamente el azabache, mientras abrazaba sutilmente a su amada novia y a su hijo

- Bueno, si tú lo dices- contesto la amiga de la morena- en fin el pequeñito al parecer hasta en eso se parece a ti, atrae la mirada de muchas- dijo entre risas, además haciendo reír a los que estaban a su alrededor

- Si, en eso tienes razón- hablo la morena- bueno ya es hora de irnos

- Si… es tan triste, ¿estas segura que no quieres quedarte otro día?- dijo Ino

- Jeje, no te preocupes te visitaremos- contesto su amiga

- Bueno, pero más te vale cumplir, sino yo iré a tu casa- hablo la rubia

- Entonces lo mejor será sacarnos tiempo para ti- dijo el azabache, haciendo reír a las enfermeras por su cometario y poniendo furiosa a Ino

- Sasuke¡- grito la rubia, y lo miro como si quisiera matarlo, pero la morena la tranquilizo, haciéndola volver a sus cabales- bueno…. De hecho ahora que me pongo a pensar, ¿qué nombre le pondrán?- pregunto la rubia

- Mmm… te avisaremos mañana, tenemos toda la noche para pensarlo- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la maleta de Hinata- ya tengo sueño, así que adiós- dijo mientras salía del hospital

- Bueno Ino, no te preocupes serás la primera en saberlo, nos vemos- dijo la Hyuga con una cálida sonrisa

…

Al fin los dos morenos habían llegado al departamento de Hinata, al parecer estaban muy cansados así que entraron rápidamente

- Sasuke, podrías traer las cosas del bebe a su habitación- dijo la morena muy delicada, cosa que el azabache hizo sin refutar

- ¿Esta es su habitación?- pregunto el moreno al darse cuenta que era el cuarto de visitas

- Si, decidí volverlo su habitación, que te parece Ino hizo casi todo- dijo mientras ambos entraban

- No está mal- hablo el moreno sorprendido por el trabajo de la escandalosa rubia- creo que Ino si es buena para algo- contesto entre risas

- Y bien…-dijo la Hyuga llamando la atención del moreno- que nombre le pondremos- pregunto mientras acomodaba las cosas del bebe en su lugar

- No lo sé- contesto- estoy algo cansado para pensarlo

- Y que dices si nos vamos a descansar antes de cenar, y quizá allí nos venga una idea- dijo muy alegre la morena

- Es una buena idea- contesto el moreno- pero no lo dejaras solo aquí verdad

- ¿Porque no?- pregunto la morena

- Es muy pequeño aun para quedarse solo, llevémoslo con nosotros quizá así duerma mejor

- Está bien- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, y así se dirigieron a la habitación de Hinata

Los tres se acomodaron en la gran cama, Sasuke y Hinata en los bordes, y él bebe en medio, al parecer estaban muy cómodos y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar ya que quedaron profundamente dormidos en muy poco tiempo.

…

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba caminando muy tranquilo por la calle y mirando al cielo, y sin darse cuenta se topó con su sensei

- ¿Naruto que haces aquí?- pregunto un peli plata

- Kakashi sensei, no vi… eh pues solo salí a comer algo-contesto con su típica sonrisa

- Y como haz estado, hace mucho que no hablamos- pregunto Kakashi

- Es cierto, desde que salí a buscar a Sasuke no volvimos a hablar- dijo el rubio con una cara de sorpresa, por darse cuenta del tiempo que paso

- Así es, y dime como esta Hinata

- Muy bien, Sakura me dijo que hoy salió del hospital y también Sasuke- contesto muy alegre

- Eso es bueno, entonces creo que deberíamos visitarlos

- Es cierto, vamos- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Hinata

- Naruto…- dijo su sensei mientras detenía su caminar

- Que pasa Kakashi sensei

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos, seguramente están muy cansados

- Pero que hare me estoy aburriendo- replico el rubio

- Qué tal si te llevo a comer ramen y me cuentas las cosas que te pasaron este último tiempo

- ¿Deberás?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- entonces no hay más que decir vamos- contesto mientras hacia reír a su sensei

…..

Ya era las 7 de la mañana y cierto moreno abría perezosamente sus ojos, no se dijo cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido, la verdad él pensaba levantarse la noche anterior y llevar a comer a Hinata a algún lugar, pero también ella se había quedado dormida, solo los observo a ambos mientras se sentaba en la cama, se quedó como inmotivado, al ver a Hinata abrazando a su pequeño hijo

"Si no fuera por ustedes dos, mi vida no tendría sentido"- pensó mientras observaba como Hinata también se levantaba

- Bueno días- dijo muy tranquilo

- Bueno días- contesto la morena mientras se sentaba y frotaba los ojos- al parecer estábamos realmente cansados

- Sí, me di cuenta- contesto el moreno- y ¿no tienes hambre?

- La verdad si, iré a hacer el desayuno- contesto la morena mientras se ponía de pie

- No te preocupes yo iré- dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar- tu deberías cambiarlo y bañarlo

- Tienes razón- contesto mientras se daba un delicado beso

- Entonces te espero en la cocina- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

- Ya está todo listo- dijo el azabache mientras entraba a la habitación

- El también ya está- contesto mientras lo tomaba en brazos- podrías llevar ese carrito a la cocina- dijo mientras señalaba uno azul que estaba en una esquina

- Está bien, pero….

- Pero que- pregunto la morena

- No crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre de una vez- dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba el carrito en medio de los dos asiento de la cocina

- Tienes razón- contesto la morena mientras acomodaba al bebe- ya se te ocurrió alguno

- La verdad no, y ¿a ti?- pregunto el moreno mientras le servía una taza de té, y se sentaba a su lado

- Sí, tengo una idea- contesto la morena mientras empezaba a comer- Sasuke esto está muy rico- dijo mientras le sonreia

- Soy bueno en otras cosas también- contesto de una forma que hizo sonrojar a Hinata poniéndola como un tomate- y bien en que nombre pensaste

- Mmm… que te parece… Itachi- dijo haciendo que el moreno la mirara directamente a sus ojos

- Porque ese nombre- pregunto ya en tono más serio y sin quitar la vista de sus ojos

- Simple… él era tu hermano y lo querías mucho incluso después de lo que hizo ¿cierto?- hablo la morena- además si no fuera por el tú no estarías aquí; si no fuera por Itachi, mi vida aun estaría vacía, le debo un gran favor- dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente a eso ojos negros como la noche- esa es la razón- dijo dejando sin palabras al moreno, solo con una sonrisa algo melancólica

- Es cierto, si no fuera por el no estaría aquí contigo y nunca habría sabido lo que es ser feliz- dijo mientras se volvía a concentrar en su comida- entonces ya está decidido, se llamara Itachi

…

Ese mismo día a las 3 de la tarde empezaron a llegar todos sus amigos, felicitándolos y también fueron para saber el nombre del bebe, pero no se los dijeron hasta que todos llegaron

- Y bien díganoslo, es solo un nombre, o no saben aún como llamarlo- dijo Kiba que ya estaba algo impaciente

- Entonces yo tengo un gran nombre- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos

- Y cual es -dijo Shikamaru, mientras lo miraba

- NARUTO- grito mientras todos se reían de el- oh vamos es un gran nombre, reprochó el rubio

- No lo es, quizá solo para ti- dijo Neji, que acababa de llegar- tienes que admitir que con tu reputación ese nombre perdió su gracia- dijo haciendo reír mas a los demás

- Pero que amargado eres- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en su lugar una mueca de desagrado

- Neji, me alegra que hayas venido- dijo la Hyuga mientras lo recibía con una abraso

- Me alegra verte así de feliz y, también quería saber que nombre le pondrás a mi sobrino- dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro- por cierto, tu padre me envió esto

- Y… porque- cuestionó inmediatamente la morena mientras recibía una pequeña caja y un regalo envuelto con papel de colores

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que te lo diera- respondió el oji luna- deberías verlo, de todos modos es un regalo de tu padre

- Tienes razón- contesto mientras leía las tarjeras que tenía cada regalo; una decía "Hinata" y la otra solo decía "para él bebe", se decidió por abrir la del bebe primero y todos se acercaron a ella para ver que era- es… muy lindo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al ver que era una chamara muy parecida a la que tenía cuando era niña, solo que esta era azul oscuro, pero no tenía el logo del clan Hyuga

- Bueno ya sabes que le pondrás cuando haga frio- dijo Ino con una sonrisa- y que esperas abre el otro tengo curiosidad de saber que es

- Está bien- contesto la morena, mientras tomaba la pequeña caja, no estaba envuelta solo tenía un pequeño rosón es la tapa, al abrirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y nadie sabía porque solo Neji logro darse cuenta, y tomo el hombro de la morena

- Deberías estar feliz, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Neji, mientras le sonreia y secaba sus lagrimas

- Tienes razón, es un regalo hermoso- contesto la morena

- ¿Y qué es?... debe ser algo importante para que empieces a llorar- dijo Sasuke que no había hablado casi nada en la reunión

- Este collar… era de mi madre- empezó a contar- siempre que la veía, en la cocina o en el jardín o incluso jugando con Hanabi, siempre la veía con este collar, nunca se lo quitaba y me dijo que era muy importante para ella y cuando yo crezca me lo daría… al parecer si termino haciéndolo- dijo limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro

- Bueno realmente es una historia conmovedora, pero ahora a lo que vinimos- hablo Naruto a modo de salir del tema- ¿cuál es el nombre del bebe?

- Si cual es- apoyaron todos al rubio

- Bueno… su nombre es…- dijo el moreno poniendo a los demás en suspenso- no creo que deban saberlo aun- dijo asiendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos

- Teme¡… dilo de una vez- grito Naruto que ya estaba impaciente

- Tranquilo Naruto, yo se los diré- contesto la morena, mientras lo calmaba- decidimos ponerle Itachi- hablo dejando todo en silencio- verán Itachi es importante para Sasuke, quiera o no admitirlo- dijo mientras lo miraba cosa que lo hizo sonrojar levemente- y si no fuera por él, Sasuke no estaría aquí

- Ya entiendo, tiene sentido- dijo Sai que estaba en una esquina- aunque la verdad es mucho alboroto por un niño- dijo recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de todas la chicas

- Ya tranquilas… bueno ya sabemos lo que queríamos, comimos un poco y también reímos con el bobo nombre de Naruto- dijo Kiba que estaba estirándose un poco

- Mi nombre no es bobo¡- grito Naruto

- si tu no quieres admitirlo es tu problema, pero ya es hora de irme, así que adiós Hinata- dijo mientras la abrazaba- y tu Sasuke mas te vale cuidarlos a ambos, y si vuelves a lastimar a Hinata, juro que te matare- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

- y no será el único- dijo Neji que también se ponía de pie- sé que muchos te dirán eso así que acostúmbrate Uchiha

- tu también te vas Neji- dijo algo triste Hinata

- si mañana tenemos una misión, así que Tente y Lee, ustedes deberían alistarse para mañana- dijo en tono de orden

- si- contestaron en unísono, y se despidieron de todos; así todo se fueron poco a poco

….

Era cerca de la media noche y Hinata estaba terminado de acostar a Itachi

- sabes fue una buena idea la de traer su cuna a la habitación- dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la frente y apagaba la luz

- siempre tengo buenas ideas- contesto orgulloso Sasuke, quien estaba ya acomodado en la cama esperando a Hinata

- no fue una buena idea la de sacar la cuna entera, al final solo perdiste tiempo y la desármate como te lo dije- contesto la Hyuga, mientras se echaba a su lado y le daba un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar

- lo habría hecho ,pero…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que la morena le plantara un beso

- qué tal si dormimos- dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

- me encanta, la forma en que me haces callar- contesto el moreno mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la nuca antes de quedar dormidos

….

…

Era las 9 de la mañana y Hinata se encontraba caminando por el parque, hacia un buen clima, el cielo estaba despejado, y el sol radiante, además había terminado de hacer un gran y delicioso pastel para el cumpleaños de Itachi

- hola Hina, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un gran amigo suyo

- hola Kiba, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la morena- solo me despejo, acabo de terminar el pastel de Itachi

- ah… cierto hoy es su cumpleaños… mmm con razón Jun me molesto todo el día- dijo Kiba hablando de su pequeña hija- tenía muchas ganas de venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños

- la traerás cierto- pregunto la morena

- claro, además yo también quiero comer ese pastel- dijo haciendo reír a su vieja compañera de equipo

- está bien, recuerda es hoy a las 4 de la tarde, todos vendrán será una reunión muy bonita para nosotros también- contesto la morena- bueno será mejor que vaya por Itachi ya debió haber salido de la academia- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

Mientras tanto en la academia, el pequeño Uchiha salía corriendo y riendo con sus amigos

- Itachi, ese no es tu papa- dijo uno de sus amigos mientras señalaba a un Sasuke ya adulto, apoyado en un árbol viendo como los niños salían de la academia

- Es cierto, ya debió haber vuelto de su misión- dijo muy alegre el niño, mientras corría hacia donde estaba su padre- pa, pa… ¿volviste para mi cumpleaños?- pregunto Itachi mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada- contesto Sasuke mientras lo ponía de cabeza y le hacía cosquillas, pero de repente unos delicado brazos envolvieron su torso

- Sasuke, me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo- dijo cierta morena, que lo hacía estremecer

- También me alegra haber vuelto- contesto Sasuke, ,mientras bajaba a su hijo, y le daba un delicado beso a su novia o ahora su esposa

- Buenos días, señores Uchiha- dijeron en unisonó los compañeros de Itachi

- Hola chicos- contesto dulcemente Hinata, mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su altura- vendrán hoy a la fiesta de Itachi ¿verdad?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

- Claro mi mama ya de dio permiso- contesto uno de sus compañeros

- A mi también- contestaron los otros- ¿habrá pastel?- preguntaron inocentemente

- Claro, es muy grande así que hay para todos- contesto el Uchiha mientras los miraba divertido por su pregunta

- Qué bien¡- gritaron todos- entonces nos iremos a arreglar, adiós- dijeron todos los niños mientras corrían a sus casas

- ¿Mami?- pregunto Itachi mientras la tomaba de la mano

- ¿Dime?- contesto dulcemente

- Me hiciste un pastel solo para mi cierto, sabes que me gustan mucho- dijo haciendo reír mucho a Sasuke- pa no te rías, es en serio

- Por supuesto, te hice uno solo para ti- le dijo mientras frotaba su nariz con la de su hijo

- Genial, entonces vamos hay mucho que hacer- hablo el pequeño mientras corría hacia su casa

…..

Ya era las 3 de la tarde y casi todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños número 8 de Itachi, solo faltaban unos pequeños detales, pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta

- Es algo temprano para que empiecen a llegar, me pregunto quién será- dijo Hinata algo extrañada, mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta

- Hola Hinata- dijo una voz que hizo estremecer a Hinata, y llamo la atención de Sasuke

- Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la morena mientras volvía en si- adelante- dijo mientras le habría paso para que pudiera pasar- toma asiento te traeré algo de tomar- y se dirigió a la cocina

- Gracias- contesto tan fríamente como siempre, pero de pronto diviso a Sasuke- Uchiha- fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse

- Buenas tardes Hiashi- contesto el azabache como siempre hablándole directamente

- Nunca cambiaras cierto- hablo el líder de los Hyuga

- No- hablo mientras sonreía un poco

- Aquí tienes- dijo la morena mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té- y dime padre, que paso para que vinieras aquí- dijo directamente la morena, cosa rara en ella pero después de tener a Itachi se volvió así con su padre

- Hinata, vine a decirte que entrenaremos a Itachi con nosotros- dijo mientras dejaba a Hinata en shock- me entere que es un niño muy talentoso, quizá más talentoso que Neji y Hanabi juntos, sería un desper…- fue lo único que dijo antes de poder continuar

- No, no te daré la autorización para que lo hagas- dijo muy seria la morena

- A que te refieres, no entiendes que es una gran oportunidad para tu hijo, además así podrás tú y el de nuevo el apellido Hyuga con orgullo- pero de pronto una mirada que nunca espero de Hinata se dirigió directamente a sus ojos, era una mirada llena de determinación, y fuerza

- Padre, aprecio tu oferta pero no la acepto, yo siempre estaré orgullosa de llevar el apellido Hyuga y sé que todos están orgullosos de que lo lleve, además ahora también soy una Uchiha- dijo dejando a su padre sin palabras- además, prometí que si te enteraras del poder de Itachi nunca dejare que lo entrenen

- A que te refieres, estás loca- contesto su padre en voz alta

- No, es solo que es realmente injusto- contesto la morena aun firme

- ¿Injusto?, es una completa estupidez

- No lo es… padre, te aseguro que si Itachi fuera uno de los Hyuga comunes y corrientes no lo buscarías ni a él ni a mí, él es mi hijo y por lo tanto tu nieto, y realmente me enfurece que lo quieras como un trofeo para lucirlo… yo no permitiré eso- dijo la morena dejando impactados tanto a Sasuke como a Hiashi, por su actitud

- No es así- contesto el líder de los Hyuga

- Si lo es, no soy tonta- dijo mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima- te agradecería que te fueras, y que no vuelvas si es para hablar de ese tema, eres libre de venir a visitar a Itachi, pero si vuelvas con una de tus ideas, será mejor que no vengas- dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba en un shock profundo a su padre, pues él nunca se imaginó de lo fuerte que pueda ser Hinata

- ¿Abuelo?- dijo una pequeña voz detrás de ellos

- Hola Itachi- contesto Hiashi mientras se ponía de pie

- Te quedaras para mi cumpleaños- contesto tranquilo en niño mientras se acercaba

- Lo siento, pero debo irme, pero descuida te mandare tu regalo con Neji- dijo mientras salía del departamento

- Está bien, adiós- contesto el niño mientras sacudía su mano para despedirse-mama, paso algo-pregunto al ver a Hinata algo seria y enojada

- No hijo, todo está bien- le contesto volviendo en si- ¿ya te alistaste?, pronto llegaran

- Si, ya está todo

- Muy bien, entonces por ser tan rápido y por ser tu cumpleaños te daré una gran porción de pastel antes de que lleguen todos- le dijo mientras el niño se alegra y, se dirigía a la cocina a esperas a Hinata

- Ya cálmate, de todos modos, es un gran día- dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, y después de esto Itachi dormirá profundamente, ese es un punto mi favor- hablo el moreno haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera al entender su mensaje

…..

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde y todos los niños llegaron, también sus viejos amigos que también venían con sus hijos

- Me alegra verlos otra vez a todos- dijo Hinata mientras repartía, una pedazo de pastel al grupo de mayores

- Ni me perdería por nada algo de comida- decía Naruto haciendo reír a todos

- Nunca cambiaras Naruto- decía lee que estaba sentado en un sillón- aunque sea el hokage

- Es bueno volver a ver a todos reunidos- dijo Ino que estaba sentada en un sillón con una gran barriga

- Y dinos, cuando nacerá tu TERCER hijo- pregunto la peli chicle, a modo de molestar a Ino

- Muy pronto frentezota- le contesto, haciéndola renegar mas

- Ya tranquilas chicas, es una fiesta, no hay que pelear- dijo Shino que al parecer, se volvió más sociable con los años

- Tienes razón- dijo Tenten mientras se metía a la conversación- además no estamos aquí por nosotros, sino es por Itachi- decía mientras miraba a un gran grupo de niños jugar- y ya es hora de cantarle, para que pida su deseo- hablo mientras todos se calmaban, y de pronto alguien toco la puerta

- Iré a ver quién es- dijo la morena- Neji, que bien que hayas podido venir- contesto la morena mientras abrazaba a su primo- Itachi¡… adivina quien vino

- Tío Neji- grito el niño muy feliz, pues estaba muy acostumbrado a ver a Neji, ya que él le enseñaba las técnicas de los Hyuga en secreto

- Hola Itachi, toma este es mi regalo- dijo mientras le extendía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo- y este es de lord Hiashi, y Hinata esta es una carta para ti- hablo mientras le extendía la carta a la morena- deberías leerla

- Lo are, pero primero le cantaremos "feliz cumpleaños" a Itachi, así que llegaste a tiempo- dijo mientras le señalaba la mesa que estaba armada y luego acomodo a los niños

…..

Al terminar el día, los dos morenos habían acabado de limpiar todo el departamento

- Al parecer Itachi la paso muy bien hoy- dijo el moreno mientras se votaba en una sillón- al final termino tan cansado que se fue a dormir temprano

- Tienes razón- contesto la morena mientras se echaba a su lado, apoyada un poco en su pecho

- Deberías leerla- dijo el azabache dejando a Hinata pensativa

- Si, lo are -contesto y así tomo la carta que estaba en la mesita se centró, la abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta

"Hinata:

Me di cuenta después de hoy, lo mucho que maduraste y respeto tu decisión de no querer entrenar a Itachi en la mansión Hyuga, espero que tú puedas darle el entrenamiento necesario para que pueda ser uno de los mejores

Lo pensé bien, y eres bien venia de vuelta al clan, tanto tu como tu familia, incluyendo al Uchiha

Es tu decisión"

Después de leerla, Hinata solo empezó a llorar en silencio, pero los brazos del moreno la sacaron de ese estado

- Ya lo sabes, cierto- dijo el moreno con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se calmara y se limpiara las lágrimas- y ¿volverás a tu hogar?- pregunto el moreno

- No… ya estoy en el- contesto la Hyuga, haciendo sonreír al azabache- además tengo una noticia para ti- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba frente a Sasuke- adivina que es

- Solo dilo- contesto el Uchiha, algo divertido, por el cambio drástico de Hinata; entonces ella solo tomo la mano de su esposo y la llevo a su vientre- Itachi tendrá un hermanito, o hermanita- dijo dejando a Sasuke en completo noqueado por la noticia

- ¿Seré el hermano mayor?- dijo Itachi que recién se había levantado

- Así es- contesto la morena mientras se volvía a sentar otra vez en el sillón- y que piensas Sasuke- pregunto antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte del azabache

- Definitivamente, soy la persona más feliz en la tierra- le dijo en el oído , haciéndola sonreír- y que esperas Itachi, ven aquí, no quieres sentir a tu hermanito

- O hermanita- contesto su hijo mientras tocaba la barriga de Hinata

….

….

….

Después de unos años, todos estaban reunidos en la academia de la aldea de la hoja, pues era la premiación a los mejores y más destacados Chuunin, que salieron de la academia

- Hinata muchas felicidades- decía una rubia que fue a abrazar a su amiga- sabía que Itachi era talentoso, pero nunca pensé que su nivel de poder fuera tan alto, quien diría que es uno de los más destacados Chuunin, de la aldea

- Gracias Ino -contestó la morena- la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de Itachi, siempre lo estuve, por cierto donde esta Etsuko- pregunto Hinata

- Creo que se fue a jugar con Hana- contesto la rubia- pero no mandaste a Sasuke ¿a buscarlas?

- Sí, pero aun no vuelven- contesto la morena, pero de pronto vio a Itachi acercarse- Itachi como te fue- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente

- Hola ma, muy bien- contestó el peli azul- ah… buenos días Ino- dijo el ya joven Itachi

- Hola, por cierto muchas felicidades

- Gracias- contesto con una típica sonrisa en su rostro

- Al parecer eres un conquistador igual que tu padre- le dijo haciéndolo sonrojar, y también hizo reír a Hinata

- Por cierto, donde está mi hermanita, le prometí que le regalaría un helado al terminar la ceremonia- cuestión el Uchiha mientras miraba a los costados

- Aquí estamos- gritaron un par de niñas que corrías hacia donde estaban ellos

- Hana, Etsuko , donde estaban- pregunto Itachi mientras las veía llegar

- Nos fuimos a jugar, pero papa nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos- contesto Hana; era la segunda hija de Hinata y Sasuke, era idéntica a su madre, solo que tenía el pelo y los ojos tan oscuros como los de su padre, y al parecer ella heredo el kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha

- Así es, pero no querían irse del parque, ¿cierto?- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba a su pequeña hija y la llevaba hasta sus hombros- por cierto Itachi, ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, me dijeron que me darán una misión muy pronto y que lo más posible es que yo sea el líder del grupo- contesto muy orgulloso

- Estos muy feliz por ti, realmente demuestras ser un verdadero Hyuga- dijo una voz muy familiar para todos

- Bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Ino tomando su hija- nos vemos

- Felicidades Itachi- dijo el líder del clan Hyuga

- Gracia abuelo- contesto cortésmente

- Por cierto, no vine solo a eso- hablo el Hyuga- vine a invitarlos a un almuerzo en la mansión, es una pequeña reunión, para celebrar tu gran avance y para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Hana- dijo el Hyuga sin darle vueltas al asunto- y bien aceptas- pregunto directamente a Hinata

- Está bien, pero…- fue interrumpida por su mismo padre

- Dijimos que todo se quedaría en paz, no volveré a insistir- contesto- de todos modos nunca más volviste a la mansión desde que se fueron a la mansión de los Uchiha, sería algo bueno que todos vuelvan a verte allí de vez en cuando,

- Quizá, tengas razón- contesto con una sonrisa muy dulce- entonces que esperan vamos

- Sí que bien, quiero ver al tío Neji- dijo la pequeña que estaba feliz de ir a visitar a todos en la mansión

- Es una buena idea, vamos antes de que pase más el tiempo- dijo el azabache que empezó a caminar, Hinata fue a su lado y se tomaron de la mano, mientras Itachi estaba detrás hablando con Hiashi

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y los dos hermanos se volvieron famosos por ser uno de los mejores ninjas en su categoría

Y siempre que tenían la oportunidad de estar solo Hinata y Sasuke, no la desaprovechaban, pues tenían mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos, ya que cada vez tenían más idea para divertirse, en especial Sasuke que le encantaba sorprender a Hinata en la ducha y hacerla suya, mientras su hijos no se encontraban en casa.

Fin…

-gracias por leerme y esperar por la tardanza (mil disculpas)

los quiero ojo tengo un proyecto a futuro que me inspire en una vieja pelicula infantil, ojala adivinen cual jejejeje  
los quiero bye


End file.
